Undercover Blues: Book I
by Pari
Summary: Sonny and Trudy have to go deep undercover to recaptured an escaped Colombia drug lord. They find themselves becoming too comfortable in their undercover roles and blurring lines.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _This is my first Miami Vice story. This is what happens when I watched a marathon of Miami Vice on Hulu. I always felt they never gave Trudy much to do except that bat shit crazy aliens and James Bown episode (and the absolute worst episode ever). Here's a Trudy and_ Sonny centric _fic. Writing this off the top of my head at this point. I hope you read and review._

* * *

They headed to the conference room as they had been instructed. He had reached the entrance first but stalled, stepped back and allowed her to enter first. They had taken their seats across the table from each other before they finally spoke.

"Do you know what this is about, Sonny?" Trudy Joplin questioned as she leaned forward in her seat and spoke in a hushed tone. He removed the shades he still wore having just entered the station from his lunch break. He rested the glasses in his hand atop the table and he tapped one side against the table.

"Ya, got me babe," Sonny Crockett replied as he let his eyes peer through the open door of the conference room, across to Lieutenant Castillo's office. "I'm thinking it must be something bad if we're the only ones invited the party," He added as he watched Castillo speaking on his phone. He wasn't able to gauge what the call might have been about because their lieutenant had such a deadpan, emotionless express that was always impossible to read.

"Well, what did you do Crockett?" She threw out half accusing and half joking as she leaned back more comfortably in her seat, crossed her legs and her arms across her chest. This gained Sonny's complete attention as he focused back onto her with a smile as he too leaned back more comfortably.

"Me? What makes you think this is because I did something, what about you sweetheart?"

"I'm a perfect little angel and you know it," She said batting her eyelashes with a teasing smile as he chuckled a bit at her. Their banter ended as Castillo entered the conference room, closing the door behind him.

"So, what's up Lieutenant, why have we been called to the principal's office?" Sonny joked but as usual, Castillo looked unamused and stoic.

"We've just received some serious intel on Gabriel Torres," Castillo replied and the smiles that had been on both Sonny and Trudy's faces disappeared.

"Colombian drug lord Gabriel Torres?" Sonny questioned.

"I remember that bastard. After he was arrested and set to be prosecuted he had some of his goons kidnap a bus full of children to distract the Colombian authorities while he escaped the country," Trudy stated with a look of disgust on her face. "Then after he got away clear and free he had his people blow up the bus anyway. There were 30 plus kids on that bus," She added and both Castillo and Sonny clinched their jaws in anger as they recalled the story.

"Yes, and the United States and Colombia have joined forces in a joint effort to recapture him and finally bring him to justice, which is why I've called you two here," Castillo began to explain.

"So, what's this intel you've got?" Sonny asked already eager to participate.

"For the past year, a DEA agent has been able to infiltrate one of the biggest and most deadly drug gangs currently in Colombia. He's been able to have some interaction with Torres. It was very brief only on a couple of runs that he went on acting as security. He stated that it was only two times, for less than 2 minutes and always at some remote pier. It seems Torres has been spending his time on boats."

"Which explains why the son-of-a-bitch is so hard to track down," Sonny said and Castillo nodded his head in agreement.

"Now this DEA agent has gotten us an in. He's been talking among the gang members he's been hanging with about a big player that he knows who can help get large amounts of cocaine in and out of the US without detection. Apparently, Torres is hurting for cash because the hype of this big baller has caught his ears. He arranged a meeting with the agent to set up a meeting with this mystery smuggler, which is where you two come in," Both Trudy and Sonny glanced at each other with questioning eyes before looking back at Castillo. "I would like you two to go deep undercover. Sonny, you'll be the smuggler and Trudy you'll be his 'girlfriend' as well as his backup."

"Wait, Sonny is the mystery big ball'n smuggler and I'm what, just his arm candy?" Trudy asked in outrage and she leaned forward again and placed her fists on top of the table, offended by what she was hearing. "Is that how it is when you send Sonny and Rico undercover?"

"C'mon Trudy…" Sonny began to speak but she held up her hand to silence him as her eyes remained lock on the Castillo.

"Don't you dare tell me not to take it personally, like this isn't some backseat position that greatly undermines my abilities as a police officer. I'm a detective same as Sonny and I'm damn good at my job too," She spat out defensive.

"You're right, you are," Castillo agreed as he stood at the head of the table staring down at the top of the table as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "That's why I want you on this assignment because I know how good you are and that you'll have Crockett's back."

"Hmp," She huffed out as she leaned back once more and crossed her arms across her chest. "And what else?" She asked as she rested suspicious eyes on Castillo, who in turn lifted his eyes and locked them onto hers as he started to speak again.

"And according to the undercover agent, Torres desires a certain type of woman; voluptuous, beautiful black women."

"Beautiful, black, with a big booty, yep, you're the only woman in this whole damn precinct to fit that bill, Trudy," Sonny spoke out as his face held a wide teasing smile. She pursed her lips as she threw him a side-eyed glare that let him know she was not amused by the compliment.

"He's right, it's one of the main reasons I wanted you on this, but if you don't want to do it I understand and I will find someone else," Castillo replied and she softened a little at his words. She had been griping about her and Gina not having more undercover details, so she didn't want to turn her nose up at the opportunity now. Even if it meant playing second fiddle to the great detective Sonny Crockett, again.

"No, I'll do it, but please don't tell me I have to seduce that pig Torres," She spoke half groaning at the thought of it.

"Officially, no," Castillo responded. "But if you feel that getting close to him will get you some important intel then…It's at your discretion," She nodded her head. She knew he was saying he would like for her to use her wiles to get as much information from Torres. However, after the story Gina had told her a while back about sleeping with Mosca, the bad guy she had been working undercover, Trudy had sworn that she would never allow herself to go there. And she fully intended on keeping that promise. "As I said this will be deep undercover and you'll start immediately. We've already built a rock solid cover story for you both. Your 'alters' have only just arrived in Miami. The packet with your new identities is on my desk. It contains new I.D.s, a couple of limitless credit cards, a bank account with a small fortune in it. Keys to a mansion near the keys and a couple of flashy cars."

"Wow, y'all went all out," Sonny spoke.

"Yes, and there are no restrictions," Castillo added. "Torres will expect you to be a big baller, so we expect you both to play the part well. Money is no objects and receipts won't need to be kept," Trudy nodded her head to this as she began to see the importance of this case and her role in it. "Once you walk out of my office with that packet you will immediately leave here and enter your new lives, I think you both know what that means."

"No goodbyes and no contact with the outside world unless during specific times outlined in said packet," Sonny announced and Castillo only nodded in reply. "Well, darlin what do ya say we get this show on the road," He added as he looked at Trudy and stood from the table.

"Let's do it," She answered as she nodded and then stood from her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny whistled as they pulled up the long driveway that had a large mansion-like house at its end. "Man, they went all out for this."

"No kidding," Trudy agreed from her spot in the passenger side seat.

He stopped the car, put it in park, shut off the engine and then turned to face her. "You sure yer up to this?" He questioned her as his face took on a very serious look.

"Sonny, look, I've already told you and the Lieutenant that I know how to do my goddamn job, ok? So, you don't have to worry about me."

"I ain't questioning your abilities Trudy, we've worked together long enough for me to know how dedicated and good you are at the job, but darling this is different. This is 'deep' undercover. It ain't a few hours walkin the strip posing as a hooker and then you get to go home and sleep in your nice warm bed." He responded in a calm voice knowing how sensitive she was about any questioning her skills as a cop. "This could take days, weeks, hell, this DEA agent we're meeting today has been in it for over a year now." His words caused a little fear to creep into Trudy's mind but she wouldn't allow him to get the satisfaction of seeing it, and so she lifted her head a bit more defiantly. "Now, I ain't claiming that I'm a better cop than you but I am more experienced in undercover work. I know there are things that we have to do, have to say some things that will go against everything we've been taught as cops, but it's still all a part of the job, all a part of keeping your cover. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She did so she simply nodded her head and remained silent as she looked at him dead on. "Good, because when we enter that house we're no longer Sonny Crocket and Trudy Joplin co-workers and cops, we're Sonny Marcos and Trudy Richardson, the smugglers."

"I understand Sonny, and you don't need to worry about me. I'll play my part no matter what and I'll have your back," She affirmed. "I know you probably would prefer Rico here with you but I promise you 'I have your back', always," He nodded at her words.

"Good, and I have yours," He then opened the door and exited the car, walked around to the passenger side, opened Trudy's door, and held out his hand to help her from the car. Trudy took a deep cleansing sigh, plastered on a smile and took Sonny's offered hand. He helped her from the car and with the wide smile still on her face she leaned over and gently kissed his lips, wanting to make sure she put on a good show for whoever might be watching them. Sonny smiled pleasantly when she pulled back and he licked his lips a little as he watched the sway of her hips as she made her way to the front door. He had to admit he had wanted Rico as his partner for this assignment but he was starting to think this arrangement wasn't going to be as hard as he had initially thought.

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

Sonny opened the door and greeted the man standing across the threshold with a wide smile and a handshake. "Luis Alvez, my man," He exclaimed as if greeting an old friend. The man smiled back as equally bright as he shook Sonny's hand.

"Sonny, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, too long, c'mon inside," Sonny replied as he ushered the young man inside and closed the door behind them. Once behind the closed door, the smile fell from their faces.

"Are we secure here?" Alvez questioned in a hushed tone as his eyes landed on Trudy as she descended the stairs.

"Yeah, inside these walls it's like Fort Knox, but outside, we've already spotted a couple of goons."

"Yeah, they're most likely Torres's men. I've had a tail since he came to me asking about the smuggler friend I've been talking so much about."

"Yeah, we thought as much too," Sonny said as Trudy stepped up beside him. "This is my partner in this, Trudy," He introduced and Alves quickly grasped Trudy's hand and instead of shaking it as she had expected he raised it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

"Excellent, Torres is going to really like seeing you, Miss Trudy."

"So I've heard," Trudy responded with a slight eye roll as Alvez released her hand.

"Did your Lieutenant give you the details about everything?" Alvez continued as they all made their way into the living room where Sonny and Trudy sat side by side on the couch and Alvez took the chair closest to them.

"Yeah, well everything you've reported so far we've been able to study," Trudy replied and Alvez nodded.

"Good," He said. "And I hope your cover is clad tight because Torres is a very paranoid and suspicious S-O-B. The guy tossed his own wife, the mother of his 2 sons, into shark infested waters when he thought she had cheated on him with one of his bodyguards. I won't even tell you what he did to the bodyguard. Turned out the bodyguards was gay and only felt comfortable discussing it with the Mrs. Torres. When Torres realized he had made a mistake he only said, 'The bitch probably would have done it eventually anyway'."

"I don't know why we are even trying to bring this dirt bag in," Sonny said as he looked from Alvez to Trudy. "Let's just put a bullet in him and toss him overboard," He added as he leaned back and swiped his hand over his 5 o'clock shadow.

"I'm down with that," Trudy agreed as she too leaned back more comfortably on the couch as she crossed her legs.

"Personally, I think that's probably how it's going to go down anyway because I don't think we'll be taking him alive," Alvez stated. "Word is he's very claustrophobic and so he'd rather die than to spend one night in jail."

"I'd be happy to oblige him," Sonny mumbled out. "So, what's the plan here, when do we get a meet and greet?"

"Right," Alvez leaned forward and rest his elbows atop his knees and lower his voice as he spoke. "I've arranged a meeting with Torres tomorrow, in fact, that's why he thinks I'm here now, setting things up," He explained as Sonny nodded his head while he listened intensely. "I'll be bringing him myself around noon, is that good for you?" He looked from Sonny and then to Trudy.

"Sounds all right to me, how 'bout you, Trudy?" Sonny inquired which she really appreciated because she was sure that he would try to exclude her as much as possible since technically she was just supposed to be his arm candy and a backup if necessary.

"Sounds good," She agreed with a nod. At that moment a knock came to the door.

"Who's that?" Alvez asked as he eyed the door nervously readying to stand and go on the defensive.

"Probably the maid the Lieutenant said they were sending over, it's supposed to make it look better to have one with such a big place. But she's not a cop she's from an actual local agency so we have to keep up the act at all times around her. No talking shop around her ever, she has to think we are who we claim to be," Trudy stated as she stood and made her way to the door. She threw the door open with a smile on her face. "Well, hey there sugar," She greeted bubbly. "You must be from the cleaning agency?" She said the younger Hispanic woman who appeared to be in her late teens, early twenties. The tiny framed girl with huge brown doe eyes simply nodded her head and she looked from Trudy to let her eyes roam over to the two men still sitting in the living room and then about the massive looking entrance way. "Well, c'mon in sweetie. My name is Trudy," Trudy invited as she stepped to the side to allow the girl entrance. "And what's your name?"

"Anna…Anna Gomez," She answered lowly and shyly as she crossed the threshold while gripping the handle of the small luggage she carried, tightly.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Anna Gomez, just follow me and I'll show you to your room and go over your duties. Sonny, baby, this is our new maid Anna," Trudy introduced. Sonny turned and regarded the girl for a second.

"Whatever, just make sure that she knows where she ain't allowed to be and what she ain't allowed to touch," He tossed out nonchalantly and then turned back to Alvez. Trudy made a show of rolling her eyes at him and then she led them away towards the back of the house.

"Don't let him scare you hun, but do make sure that you keep out of his way as much as possible. There's already a list of the chores you're expected to do; some very light cooking because I'll do most of the cooking since Sonny likes it that way. So, you'll mainly be doing the cleaning, but our bedroom is off limits. It's very important that you heed that rule. Here you go, this is your room and you're welcome to anything in the kitchen, just please keep it stocked up," Trudy instructed as she ushered the girl in the large bedroom that was on the back side of the house behind the stairs and closest to the kitchen. "On the dresser, there's the list I told you about and there's a credit card, there's plenty on there for you to keep the house fully stocked and to cover your weekly pay. If you need to get something extra for yourself, maybe something that your pay won't cover, that's fine too. Just nothing outrageous that Sonny might notice, so keep your extra spending under $500 a week, ok?" The girl looked dumbstruck at what she was being told that she could have a $500 weekly allowance on top of her regular weekly pay, but she silently nodded her understanding. "Cool, well anyway get comfortable, make yourself at home. You don't need to worry about doing anything right now. Sonny and I plan to go out tonight so there's nothing we'll need you for tonight, so you can just rest up. Again, my name is Trudy. If you have questions or need anything just let me know," She said with a smile as she left the bedroom closing it behind her. She made her way back out to Sonny and Alvez. "I got Anna all settle for the night. I let her know we'll be going out tonight so she can just rest," Trudy spoke out boisterously as she made her way back to the couch settling on the arm where Sonny's arm had been resting. He moved his arm back a bit as she sat and then casually wrapped it around her small waist.

"Yeah, Luis just offered to show us a night on the town, darlin," Sonny spoke around a smile as he tugged Trudy closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned against him.

"Ohh, sounds like fun," Trudy cooed. "This is my first time in Miami but I've heard its crazy fun when the sun goes down."

"You have no idea, I'm going to show you the time of your life," Alvez stated with a smile. "So, I'll I swing by to pick up you guys up around 9?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sonny agreed as he removed his arm from around Trudy and stood along with Alvez, shaking his hand and then walking him to the door. "It's really good to see you again man, and I really appreciate you bringing what I hope will be very lucrative business my way," Sonny added in case their new maid might be a spy for Torres.

"Yeah, lucrative for you and me both," Alvez replied as Sonny open the door and he exited the house. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Looking forward to it," Sonny said with a nod as he stood in the doorway and watched Alvez head to his car. He then closed the door and moved back to where Trudy stood by the couch pouting at him. He threw her a questioning frown and she quickly darted her eyes to her left towards the massive staircase and then back to him. Someone else might have missed the eye movement but Sonny caught it and he also knew that she was telling him that their new maid was there hiding about watching and listening to them. "Uh-oh," He spoke in a teasing voice as he moved to her and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong baby? I thought you wanted to go out tonight," He said and then buried his face in the nook of her neck placing soft kisses there as she sighed a bit and lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Oh I do but I haven't got a thing to wear," She replied as she jutted her lips out further. Sonny chuckled against her neck, placed a final kiss upon her flesh and then pulled back a bit to stare down at her.

"Really, all those clothes you have taking up most of the closet space, and there's nothing that you can wear tonight?"

"But none of them says 'Miami' and I saw a couple of really cute boutique shops on the way here," Trudy said as she dropped her own lips to his neck and she kissed and nibbled at his skin with blunt teeth. For a second Sonny allowed the pleasurable sensations she was invoking to wash over him.

"All right, if my woman wants to go shopping I'll take her shopping, and she can have anything her little heart desires."

"Eeee," She squealed excitedly as she lifted her head from his neck and placed a kiss upon his lips. "Thank you, baby, let's go now before all the shops close," She said and then pulled from his arms, grasped his hand and tugged him towards the door. "Anna, we're heading out for a bit," She called out as she reached the door and threw it open and led the way out to the black Benz that was parked in the driveway.

"Yes ma'am," Anna called out as she walked out from the corner where she had been hidden, or so she had thought.

"I'd say the new maid is definitely working for Torres," Trudy announced once they were settled in the car and driving down the driveway. Sonny nodded in agreement.

"So we'll probably need to stay on our toes and in our game face at all times because we don't know who Torres has watching us," She concurred with a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

From the second they had stepped from their new home they knew they were being watched, and the dark SUV that kept 2 cars behind them as they made their way to the nightclub told them that they were also being followed.

All 3 of the undercover cops felt on edge but knew they have to keep their cool and play their parts. So as soon as they were taken to their table inside the club, Sonny ordered them drinks and Trudy was ready to hit the dance floor.

"You wanna dance baby?" She asked Sonny as she stood from the booth, leaned over him and began swaying her hips to the seductive yet upbeat music that the DJ was playing.

"Now babe, you know I'm more of a watcher," He replied as he let the hand that had been resting on her lower back slide down to her juicy backside. This was one of the better parts of this assignment finally getting the touch Trudy's backside, which was something he had often fantasized about doing but he knew would have earned him a smack to the face and probably a sexual harassment charge in their real-life. "But you go and enjoy yourself," He said gently smacking her backside.

"Suit yourself," She replied in a sing-song voice as she swooped in and quickly kissed his lips. She then danced her way to the dance floor, where she was immediately swarmed by thrusting pelvises and groping hands, to which she would dance away from or swat away from her body. But it was when she painfully gripped a handful of one guy who wouldn't take no for an answer, leaving him on the floor crawling away, the rest seemed to step back and she had her space to dance freely. During the altercation Alvez watched intensely, ready to jump in and defend Trudy. Whereas Sonny sat back comfortably watching as if it were entertainment while sipping at his drink. He wasn't a bit concerned for he knew Trudy could and would take care of herself. As everything appeared to calm down again Alvez and Sonny relaxed, drank their drinks and admired the sea of beautiful women swaying and gyrating about them, though one Nubian beauty seemed to hold their attention the most.

She had felt their eyes on her and at first, she had assumed it was out of concern after she had to take down the big Italian Stallion who had gotten too frisky. Now, she could tell it wasn't concern that made the two men seated at the table to stare at her. It was a heated lustful look plain and simple. She wouldn't lie to herself and say she didn't like the attention, especially from Sonny. The man was good looking and sexy as hell and she had always thought so from the second she had walked into the precinct to start her first shift and had laid eyes on him. In their assignment, they were supposed to be lovers so she figured why not play the part well and enjoy herself in the process. Seeing Sonny's eyes roam up and down her body as he subconsciously licked his dry lips made her shake her ass and swerve her hips a bit more slowly. And when his eyes finally made their way up to hers she threw him a knowing smirk and he couldn't help but smile back at her knowing he had been busted having very carnal thoughts about her. He lifted his glass a bit, winked at her and then finished off the liquor in the glass.

"Man, that is one hell of a woman," Alvez stated as he too raked his eyes over at Trudy, his body swayed as if to match the moves her body was making. "Sonny, my friend, you are one lucky man," He added as he smacked Sonny's shoulders. His words were partially meant to keep up appearances in case they were being watched and listened to, but he had also meant them. He secretly wished he could have traded places with Sonny on this assignment. Sonny just chuckled at Alvez's words and continued to watch Trudy dance as he lifted a fresh drink to his lips. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Alvez cursed in a hushed tone and Sonny darted his eyes to where Alvez was looking while remaining in a relaxed stance. His eyes landed on none other than Gabriel Torres flanked by several larger men who were obviously his bodyguards. Torres was a short man no more than 5'5" and he was a balding man too with a thick overgrown mustache that Sonny figured was to compensate for the hair loss on top. Torres and his goons made their way to where Alvez and Sonny sat. He instantly caught Trudy's eyes as he passed and she instantly looked to Sonny who had his eyes on her as well. He slightly shook his head to let her know to stay where she was, and to keep doing what she was doing. It irked her somewhat to be told to stay on the sidelines like a good little girl while the big boys played. Yet she knew Sonny's earlier statement had been true, he did have more experience undercover than she had. Also, her role in this was as back up but mostly to be eye candy that Torres might want to try and taste, which could get them closer to his inner circle. So, she kept her cool, closed her eyes and continued to sway provocatively to the sexy music that filled the club. "Torres," Alvez greeted the man as he stood from the table and extended his hand to the shorter man now standing before him. For his part Sonny kept his eyes straight ahead, locked onto Trudy as he lounged in the booth, one arm thrown back across the seat and the other lifting his drink to his lips. "I thought we were going to meet tomorrow."

"Yes, it's still a date," Torres proclaimed as he spoke to Alvez. "I'm just here to have a good time, same as you. No business tonight," He added shaking Alvez's offered hand as he locked his eyes onto the white man seated on the other side of the table, who he felt was blatantly ignoring him. Then he allowed his eyes to follow to where the white man's eyes seemed to be locked and upon seeing Trudy on the dance floor he truly couldn't fault the man before him for where his attention lied.

"Well, since we're all here allow me to make the introductions," Alvez spoke out as he interrupted Torres's impure thoughts about Trudy making the shorter man turn to him. "Mr. Torres this is my 'friend'. The one I was telling you about, Mr. Sonny Marcos," At hearing his alter name, Sonny slowly turned his gaze to the men standing at their table with a smile. "Sonny this is Mr. Gabriel Torres the business man I told you about, who is looking for some assistance in a new business venture," Sonny then nodded his head at Torres not bothering to stand or shake the man's hand.

"Yeah, and 'tomorrow' we can discuss this business venture to see if it's something I'd want to get invested in," Sonny stated with a smile still on his face as both Alvez and Torres looked down at him in surprise at his dismissive demeanor. "But as you said no business tonight," He added as he waved Trudy over. She had been watching them even as she pretended not to be. Upon seeing Sonny slight wave to her she plastered a saucy smile on her lips and made her way to him. She could feel the eyes of the other men around the table upon her but she made it a point to keep her eyes locked to Sonny. When she reached him he reached out and pulled her down and she settled upon his lap. "I promised my lady a fun night on the town, with no talking business," He proclaimed as he smiled up at her and then he grasped the back of her neck and pulled her down into a deep and sensual kiss. For a moment they seemed to forget themselves, where they were, and their mission. In the moment they were lost in their most primal needs, just a man, and woman enjoying the feel and taste of the other. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathless and wanting more. "You having fun darlin?" Sonny asked quickly jumping back into character. For her part, Trudy still couldn't quite find her voice.

"Mmhh," She confirmed as she nodded her head. "I'd have more fun if you'd come and slow dance with me," She spoke in a teasing voice fully expecting him to find a way to back out. There was one thing she had come to learn about Sonny Crockett over the years and that is the man seemed to think he was too cool to dance.

"Sure sweetheart," He replied and Trudy tried her damnedest to hide the surprise on her face as Sonny helped her up from his lap and then stood up after her. "Excuse me gentlemen gotta take my lady for a spin on the dance floor," He tossed out as he readied to follow Trudy who stood a few feet away from him out onto the dance floor.

"Hey, you uppity bitch!" A heavily accented voice roared and Trudy, Sonny and everyone closest to them turned to see the man Trudy had humiliated earlier standing there pointing a gun at her. Trudy stood frozen. She had nowhere to run and no way to defend herself because she had opted to not carry her gun, mainly because there had been no way for the tiny, tight black dress she wore to hide it. She closed her eyes a split second before a shot rang out and then chaos broke out in the nightclub as everyone clamored to the exits.

"Trudy," She snapped her eyes opened to stare into Sonny's concerned ones. "Are you all right?" He asked as he gripped her around her arms with his large hands. She blinked several times her mind had not yet caught up with what had happened. Sonny pulled her into an embrace genuinely relieved that she was ok. Her eyes then landed on the dead man that lay on the floor nearby. "We need to leave now, c'mon," He said as he pulled back and wrapped a protective arm around her waist as he moved them towards the back. He paused at the table where Alvez and Torres and his entourage still stood.

"Go, I'll check in with you later," Alvez said. "Go, man, the cops will be here any minute." Sonny gave a nod and then rushed out the back with a very quiet Trudy in tow.

* * *

She had been quiet the entire car ride home. She had barely listened when Sonny had ditched their tail and finally stopped off to call the Lieutenant to report what had happened. Once they were parked in the driveway she finally spoke even though she found it hard to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sonny," She finally said as she bowed her head a bit. He turned to look at her with bafflement on his face.

"Sorry? Sorry for what darlin?" He asked.

"For probably blowing our cover back there," She replied.

"Hey, none of that was your fault," He assured her as he reached over and placed his hand atop her hands which were fisted in her lap. "That was some jerk-off who didn't understand that no means no and couldn't take being put in his place by a woman. Now he's dead because of it, plain and simple," He stated. "And as for our cover, judging by the look on Torres' face I think me shooting that guy helped boost our credibility, and the truth is I was only acting on instinct," This made her turn to face him.

"You really think it didn't scare Torres off?" She asked hopefully.

"Naw, that fucker actually looked impressed and pleased by what he saw. Trust me he'll be here for that meeting tomorrow," She breathed a sigh of relief and she nodded her head a bit. "C'mon let's get you inside, I'll run you a nice hot bath before bed," He offered and Trudy couldn't help but giggle at the gesture, and she fully planned to hold him to it.

"Thanks, Sonny," She said with a kind smile, one he matched and then Sonny exited the car, made his way around to her to open the door. After he helped her from Alvez's car they made their way inside. Trudy was looking forward to the hot bath, and she was already praying that it would help fend off the nightmares she was sure she was going to have tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _Here's the next installment with a nice cliffhanger for you :) Sonny and Trudy are getting in deep now. I hope you have been enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming please. And stay tuned, there's more to come and hopefully, it won't be so long for the next chapter._

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

Sonny had spent the day alone at the mansion going over things with Alvez before their meeting with Torres. He had purposely sent the maid out for most of the day so they wouldn't have to worry about prying eyes and ears. Trudy kept up appearances as the girlfriend who loved spending her rich boyfriend's money, so she went on a shopping spree and then met up to have lunch with an old friend 'Gina'. It was a great front that allowed Trudy to get updates back to Castillo without suspicion.

By the time Trudy had arrived back at the mansion Sonny, Alvez, Torres and his men were just about to head out.

"Hey baby, where are you going?" She questioned as she sat her many bags on the couch and move to the large French doors that led out to the beautifully manicured backyard that held a beautiful view of the lake on the property that merged with the ocean, as well as a huge dock with a mini yacht attached.

"Hey darlin, I wasn't expecting you back so soon," Sonny greeted as he reached for her and he kissed her cheek when she stepped up to him. Secretly he had hoped her lunch with Gina would run long, and so he had Alvez push the meeting up a bit. Sonny could tell by the slight stiffness in Trudy's shoulder she was now well aware of his deceptive plan.

"I missed you, so I hurried back," She stated. "And looks like I'm just in time, so where are 'we' going?"

"Oh, us boys were going to take a little boat ride on the yacht," Sonny said as he rubbed his hand across the small of her back. "Why don't you stay here and put away all the pretty things you bought. We'll be back soon," Before Trudy could open her mouth to protest Torres spoke out.

"I was actually hoping you would make it back in time to join us. C'mon Sonny, bring your lady along, I'm having a little party so there are plenty of other lovely ladies she can talk to, while we handle our business," Torres stated as he raked his eyes appreciatively over Trudy's curvaceous body that was being hugged by a turquoise colored spandex mini dress accented with hot pink pumps and matching earrings. "I even have a couple of casinos on my yacht, so there are plenty of things to keep her entertained," He added and made Sonny turn surprised eyes to Alvez and then quickly to Torres.

"Sorry, but I thought we were taking a spin on 'my' boat," Sonny said as he gave the smaller man his full attention.

"Well, mine is bigger," Torres said as he pushed the sunglasses he had been holding in his hand back onto his face. "And as I just said I'm having a party. Just some close acquaintances and business partners and some of their friends. So, I thought since we're going to be doing business together now that I should invite you and your beautiful lady to meet everyone involved in my organization," He added as he nodded at Trudy with a smile and even though he made her skin crawl she put on a convincing show of being flattered by his words. "I promise she'll have plenty to keep her occupied while we finish working out the arrangements of our new partnership.

"These casinos of yours are they just for fun?" Trudy questioned and Torres quickly answered hoping to entice her.

"I assure you all bets are real and big and I'll even give you $50,000 to start you off with. My way of welcoming you two into the family, so to speak," Torres said this directly to Sonny. Sonny didn't like the idea of both he and Trudy being taken off unexpectedly to Torres' boat, in his territory, but he knew Trudy had no intentions of staying behind and leaving him without back up. Alvez was going too but she didn't think he'd have Sonny's back like she would. Also, Sonny knew this was probably the best chance they'd ever have to get Torres and maybe some other smaller fish that may be at Torres' party.

"All right," Sonny conceded as he playfully smacked Trudy's plump backside.

"Great, let me just go grab a bathing suit," She said as she quickly turned and moved towards the stairs. Her true intent had been to grab one of the tracking devices they had been given for just such an occasion in case Sonny wasn't prepared with one.

"There's no need," Torres called out to her. "And no time. Besides we have plenty of suits for you to choose from on my Yacht. Now, we really must be going," He then turned and led the way out the back. Alvez followed him out, Sonny with Trudy on his arm followed Alvez while Torres' guards brought up the rear. They all made their way down to the dock where the mid-sized yacht that came with the house was already anchored and on the other side a speed boat that was nearly as big. The speed boat had a couple more armed men on it, one of which helped Torres board. When Alvez stepped up the guard stopped him. "Sorry, my friend but there's just not enough room for you now that Miss Trudy will be joining us. You already know the plan anyway, so I'll just go over everything with Sonny, myself." Torres said as he reached out for Trudy's hand and helped her into the boat. "You don't mind, right?"

"Not at all," Alvez spoke around a forced smile while he watched Sonny and the remaining guards board the boat. He decided to play it cool since he had already invested so much time and energy into this case. He was determined to see it through to the end. "I'll see you two when you get back, call me and we'll have a late dinner," He added as he waved them off and the boat began to pull away from the dock.

"You know I feel kind of bad leaving Alvez out of the loop. He was the one that brought me in on this," Sonny spoke a few minutes late as they sped out into the ocean. Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard. Sonny and Trudy were the only ones that ducked down with Sonny instinctively shielding Trudy in his arms. When they rose back up and turned to where they had heard the noise they could still see the outline of their mansion as well as the plume of smoke that filled the sky around it.

"Now you don't have to worry about Alvez," Torres announced and both Trudy and Sonny turn to him with stunned eyes that quickly hardened in anger, though it was hidden behind the shades he wore. "Sorry I know that he was a friend of yours but look at it this way, now we only have to split the profits 50/50," He smiled and then settled back more comfortably in his seat and let his head fall back against the genuine leather seat.

"But did you have to blow up the car?" Trudy asked and Sonny shot his scowling eyes to her. "That was a '67 Shelby Mustang, it was a thing of beauty," She huffed out as she put on a great show of being disappointed by crossing her arms across her chest and plopping down in a nearby seat. Sonny quickly composed himself and played along as so to not blow their cover and possibly get them both killed. He plastered a huge smile on his face. "Don't worry baby with all the dough we'll be getting now I'll buy you your very own '67 Shelby Mustang," He said as he took a seat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll buy you one as well, and then you'll have two," Torres tossed out as he let his eyes hone in onto her toned legs, which both Trudy and Sonny took notice of. Sonny placed a hand on her thigh in a vain attempt to cover her, but also to let Torres know she was his, even though it was quite obvious that Torres wouldn't respect that claim.

"I only need the one," Trudy replied as she briefly regarded the man seated across from them, whose heated eyes she could feel on her even though she couldn't see them through his sunglasses. She then grasped Sonny's face in her hand and turned him to face her. "Thank you, baby," She cooed out and then pulled him into a kiss. The kissed was intense, slow and very sensual. She had hoped it would get the message to Torres that she was Sonny's girl. She hadn't expected her stomach to get butterflies or for her body to start tingling all over from just being so close and intimate with Sonny. For his part, Sonny gripped her at the nape of her neck pulling her closer and holding her to him as his mind and body reacted instinctively. He deepened the kiss, momentarily forgetting who they really were, where they were and the company they were in. He thought Trudy tasted incredible and he knew that if they didn't stop it would become a taste that would quickly become addictive. They both pulled back and released each other at the same time, and Trudy quickly lowered her head and rested it against Sonny's shoulder in the hopes to hide her face before it told him just how much their kiss had affected her. Sonny held her more tightly in his arms and pressed his lips against her forehead as he looked out at the ocean over her head.

They had been on the water for well over an hour before a large yacht finally came into view, "Nice boat," Sonny said casually as they got closer.

"It's my home so I spared no expense," Torres replied as he beamed proudly at his yacht. "I'll give you the information of the dealer so you can get one of your own. With all the money we stand to make you can afford it." He added as the speed boat began to dock alongside the massive yacht. When they all boarded the yacht, it was very apparent that Torres had not been lying about his party. There was music blaring and partygoers seemingly on every deck talking, dancing and making out. Torres would stop occasionally as he led Sonny and Trudy down into the lower decks of the yacht, making brief introductions with people he thought Sonny should get to know. There were several criminals both Trudy and Sonny were familiar with either having read a file on them or hearing of their reputation. They arrived on a secluded deck that was guarded and no partygoers were allowed in. The guard stepped aside and allowed Torres, Sonny, and Trudy to pass. There was only one door at the end of a short corridor when Torres opened it and they all entered it displayed a huge living quarter. The entire deck at been converted into a home with a living room, kitchen, a main bathroom, 2 bedrooms one with an ensuite bathroom.

"Wow," Trudy said and then whistled. "Man, you weren't kidding when you said this was your home. This is amazing," She said genuinely as she walked further into the living room to then plop down onto the huge cream-colored leather couch.

"I'm glad you like it, it's all yours," Torres replied causing both Sonny and Trudy to turn and regard him curiously. "It'll be your home away from home for the next few days."

"Excuse me, wait a minute we were just supposed to be coming out here to discuss business," Sonny chimed in as removed his shades and hooked them in the collar of the light blue short-sleeved tee his wore under his white jacket.

"And we shall," Torres assured. "I assume that Alvez told you about this business transaction that I need?"

"Yeah, you need to get some drugs smuggled into Miami and he thought I might be able to help you do that since it's something that I do for myself," Sonny answered.

"Right, he tells me that you have connections at all the surrounding docks, that you pay a lot of money to get the dock workers to look the other way when you bring in certain shipments," Torres spoke and Sonny simply nodded at his words. "Well, if you can get in just a couple of shipments for me we both could retire."

"Really, just a couple of shipments and just how big are these shipments?" Sonny asked as he tucked his hands into his pant pockets while he stood in the middle of the room facing off with Torres.

"A thousand kilos of heroin in 2 shipments, a thousand in 'each' shipment to be more precise," Torres answered and Trudy's eyes bulged a bit at his words but she quickly adjusted them. Sonny kept his emotions cool and under control not reacting at all except to chuckle as he bowed and shook his head a bit.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sonny finally said as he looked back at the smaller man standing before him. "Just how do you suppose I smuggle a thousand kilos of heroin into Dade County, where the DEA practically has its headquarters? Hell, a hundred is pushing it! I'm beginning to think this has been a big waste of time for us both, c'mon Trudy, let's go," He held out his hand towards where Trudy sat and she quickly rose from the couch as Torres turned and moved to the nearby bar where he began making a drink.

"But don't you even want to hear my plan first?" Torres asked as he smiled at them and calmly sipped at the bourbon he just poured himself.

"No, not really. Unless you're going to tell me that you have a Wizard somewhere on this boat who can cast a spell to hide a thousand kilos of heroin because my usual way of hiding drugs in a hollowed-out compartment in my boat is not going to work. Never mind that a thousand kilos would never fit, there's no way in hell we could cover the smell of that much of it from the drug dogs they have all along the docks," Sonny stated as he grasped Trudy's hand once she stepped up alongside him.

"C'mon baby we're already here, let's just hear his plan," Trudy cut in making Sonny turn to glare at her, while Torres looked pleased that she seemed to be siding with him. "I mean, we're talking about a lot of money here. Just 2 trips and you never have to do it ever again. We could go live on some tropical island, somewhere."

"Your lady is not just very beautiful, she's also smart," Torres said as he raised his glass slightly in a toast, but Sonny just kept his eyes on Trudy hoping to relay to her that they really needed to leave. He knew there was no way that the DEA would allow them to go through with a plan to smuggle in that amount of drugs for fear of something going wrong and any of that heroin getting out on the streets.

"We may never get another opportunity like this again Sonny," She continued as she reached up and rested her hand against his chest. Sonny understood the true meaning of her words. This was not only a great chance to capture Torres but also a chance to get a lot of drugs before they get out into the population.

"All right," Sonny replied as he stared at Trudy a moment more before then turning to face Torres again. "Exactly what did you have in mind?"

"It's simple really," Torres began. "You just bring your boat," He waved his hands in the air to indicate he meant his yacht. "Into Miami's docks to drop off your party guest, that's it," Sonny's brow bunched up in confusion at the man's words until the revelation of the plan finally hit him.

"So, the guests just walk off the boat with the drugs, that's your plan?" Sonny asked as he chuckled a bit. "Bub, they won't get five feet out on those docks before they're sniffed out."

"Look, Sonny, all you have to do is pay your usual guys to run some interference and look the other way. Tell them you'll double what you usually pay them, I'll front that share. You just need to use your connections to get this boat docked and have the guests be allowed to leave. I promise you no dogs will sniff out anything, they'll find nothing," Torres announced confidently leaving both Sonny and Trudy to wonder about how he planned to hide so much heroin on the partygoers.

"Okay, say we get the boat in and everyone leaves, are you sure one of your 'guests' won't blow this plan of yours sky high? There are a lot of people out there," Sonny questioned as he jutted his thumb towards the closed door.

"Oh, I can guarantee they won't do or say anything to cause suspicion because they won't even know that they're mules. See, they'll each be given a gift basket to take with them when they leave. In that basket will contain a box of Cuban cigars which we all know is not allowed in these great United States. So, the Customs officers that I have planted already will confiscate each and every one of those cigar boxes and take them...someplace safe," He ended with a smile.

"That's a very creative way to smuggle, I'll give you that," Sonny admitted his true thoughts aloud and again Torres raised his glass in a toast and then took a swig of his drink. "Except the dogs they have patrolling those docks will sniff out the drugs even if it is stuffed in with some fancy tobacco, which is why I always arrange to have my boat waved through without actually docking and moving anything on the actual docks, which ain't gonna work with this size boat and with all the people you have on here."

"Sonny, trust me, my friend, I have it covered," Torres spoke and Sonny snorted out his next words.

"Oh, we're friends now?" Sonny asked with an unamused smile.

"If you do this for me we'd stand to profit $300 million, that's $150 million each. So, if all goes as I plan, then yes, I proclaim you to be my very best friend and god father to all of my future children," Torres joked promisingly. Again, Sonny chuckled as he smirked at the little man and then he turned his eyes back onto Trudy.

"What do you think darlin?"

"I think that's a lot of money," Trudy said with a playful smile. "And it sounds like Mr. Torres has it all planned out so that if anything does go wrong it's no skin off our backs. I mean we don't have to be on the boat when it docks, right?"

"Not at all, we'll take the small yacht back to your place and wait," Torres chimed back in. "Like I said, I only need you to make sure your contacts on the docks look the other way when the yacht docks, and allow my guys on the dock to take care of our 'guests'. Do you think you can arrange that?" Sonny nodded his head as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'll make the calls when we get back. It's definitely gonna cost double maybe even triple what I usually pay," Sonny stated.

"Which I will happily cover," Torres reassured.

"All right, we'll see how it goes but if anything in this brilliant plan of yours falls through, I don't know you and you don't know me."

"Understood," Torres agreed. "Now, it'll be approximately 3 or 4 days before the shipment is delivered to me here, I'll take you back home then, so you can make the arrangements," Both Sonny and Trudy were set on edge by the knowledge that Torres planned to keep them over the next few days, but both tried to hide their concerns. "Today is Sunday and this has to happen Friday night, so I'll take you back home Wednesday to give you plenty of time to set things up with your contacts on the docks. In the meantime, I want you two to relax and enjoy yourselves like everyone else. Think of this as a mini vacation, on me."

"Well, can't we at least make a quick stop back home so I can pack a few things I'm going to need?" Trudy asked looking for any excuse to get them back on land so that they can get word to Castillo about where they were now that Alvez would be no help to them.

"No need, I asked your lovely maid to pack a few things for you both," Torres replied. "You'll find your bags in the bedroom, just through there," He pointed to the large closed double door across the room.

"So, our maid was working for you?" Sonny asked although they had known it from the day she had arrived.

"Yes, I needed to make sure you could be trusted, I've learned from experience that one can never be too sure about the company one keeps."

"Well, did we pass inspection?" Trudy asked as she made her way to the adjoining bedroom doors.

"So far you both check out," He answered as he openly gawked at her ample backside and the sway of her hips, not caring if Sonny saw him. "But I also brought you here so we can spend some time 'alone' and we can get to know each other better on a more personal level," He added his eyes still locked onto Trudy's frame as she disappeared through the open doors.

"That's fine, just don't try to get too personal," Sonny stated making Torres focus back onto him and cast out a knowing smile, just as Trudy re-entered the room.

"Come, Sonny, I want to discuss some further business with you," Torres stated as he moved from the bar towards the door, where he paused and turned back to the couple in the room who were eying one another. "Sorry, but this meeting is just for us boys. Trudy, you can find the casinos down on the lower decks, Miguel will take you," Torres then waved towards the large guard who stood by the front door. "I have already made sure that you have all the funds you'll need to play with. So, please go and enjoy yourself," Trudy had already made her way back to where Sonny stood her attention completely on him. To any onlookers, it would appear as if she was awaiting her man's consent but the truth was, she wanted reassurance that Sonny would be ok alone with Torres. Sonny nodded and then spoke.

"Go on darlin, go have yourself some fun. I'll find you later," He said as he gently smacked her back side. For her part, Trudy, plastered on a huge fake smile, giggled and acted as if she was excited to go gambling. Sonny kissed her lips before he headed out with Torres. Once the two men were outside Torres turned to Sonny and spoke.

"You do not seem concerned about sending your lady love off alone. I mean, you two seem so inseparable."

"Yeah, we're pretty tight, but she knows how to take care of herself," Sonny agreed as they walked through the corridors in a section of the ship that seemed purposely private from the rest. "Besides you've just given her permission to spend as much of 'your' money as she wants, and I'm not about to protest when me and my bank account get a day off, which we greatly appreciate," Sonny chuckled out as Torres laughed along.

"Why are all the most beautiful ones so hard on our pockets?" Torres asked as he opened the large door at the end of the corridor they had ventured down. "I guess it's our own fault, we tend to spoil them in order to keep them."

"Yeah, but Trudy makes up for it in other ways," Sonny added as Torres turned and graced him with a huge knowing smile while he led the way into the room. Upon entering the humongous room Sonny was stunned to find that Torres had set up an impressive surveillance station with what looked to be two dozen people, who sat watching nearly twice as many TVs with videos of every inch of the yacht. "Man, you really don't trust anybody do you?" Sonny questioned aloud as his eyes roamed across the many screens, taking in the scenes.

"Like I said before I have learned to be very careful in this business," Torres answered. "And the best way to learn of someone's true intentions is to watch them closely."

"So, you just spy on your business associates and listen in on their private conversations?" Sonny inquired further as he turned to face Torres.

"I watch only," Torres corrected. "You see," He then pointed to one of the screens that showed a couple of men in a room with what Sonny could tell were equipment for tracing bugging devices. "I am not the only one who is cautious about whom they do business with. I can't bug the rooms because most of my associates have their people search for that kind of activity. So, instead I have cameras everywhere and lip readers to try and find out what they are discussing," It was then that Sonny noticed the people studying the screens and writing things down on notepads. "But really, it's what they do, but more importantly what they 'don't' do that interests me because it truly speaks to who they are. Now, come let us work out all the details of our business transaction. If all goes according to plan you and I both can finally retire from this game."

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

After nearly an hour, searching the many casino rooms throughout the lower decks of the yacht, Sonny finally found Trudy at one of the crap tables looking to be genuinely having a great time, and racking up a lot of chips.

"Having fun darling?" He greeted as he moved up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Trudy turned with a wide smile.

"Yep, and look at all the money I've won," She half squealed out as she bounced on her heels while the other patrons around the table watched and cheered her on.

"Well, it's time to cash in, it's getting late and I'm hungry," Sonny said and Trudy immediately agreed.

"Can you cash me out?" She asked the dealer as some of the patrons groaned out their displeasure at losing their entertainment.

"Yes ma'am, we will have the cash placed on your account with us and you can pick it up before you leave the boat." The dealer replied.

"Thank you," She tossed out with a super sweet smile and a wink to the younger man, who bowed his head a bit as he blushed and smiled back. Trudy then allowed Sonny to escort her away from the table. She pulled her arm from his slightly painful grasp and casually draped it across his shoulders and neck. "What's wrong, baby, did your meeting with Torres go bad?" She asked lowly but still asking in a way that even if they were overheard it wouldn't raise suspicions.

"We have a problem," Sonny mumbled out to her as he leaned in and kissed her earlobe. "First let's go out on the deck before we talk," Trudy's curiosity was peaked but she said nothing else somehow knowing that it was important that she not say anything more. They silently walked until they made their way up to a relatively deserted deck where a few lovers were about making out. So, they both decided to play along. Sonny tugged Trudy to the railing that allowed the guest to look out at the expanse of the ocean without fear of falling into it. Trudy had her backside against the railing as Sonny moved right up against her. His hands pulled and groped at her body while his mouth kissed her lips and then moved to her neck. "Don't speak just play along and listen," Sonny whispered in between his kisses. For her part, Trudy closed her eyes in seeming ecstasy and tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck and ear. "Torres is watching our every move, he's got cameras everywhere. But not bugs thankfully. Though he has his people everywhere listening, so never let your guard down." Sonny continued. "We need to pull out of this now, find a way to get off this boat tonight. Otherwise, our cover will be blown," He said and his words caused Trudy to push him back from her neck. She then pulled him into a deep kiss as she maneuvered them to where Sonny was now with his back against the railing and she faced the ocean. She then mimicked his actions and dove in to kiss at his chest and then up to his neck.

"Why," She huffed out around kissing and nibbling at his neck and earlobe. "How will our cover be blown? Torres already said we checked out. Sonny, we need to see this thing through, we'll never have another opportunity like this. We'll never get this close again, and you know it." She replied and he wrapped her more tightly in his arms as he once again buried his mouth against her neck, he was glad she had worn her hair down because it partially hid his face.

"He thinks we're lovers, Trudy, and he's got cameras 'everywhere'," Sonny said plainly and the weight of what he was telling her crashed down upon her and made her pause for a split second. Her thought drifted back to an earlier promise she made about not getting in so deep that she would literally sleep with the enemy. But Sonny wasn't the enemy he was her partner in this. He had her back and she had his. She pulled from their make out session and placed both of her hands on the sides of Sonny's face gaining his undivided attention.

"Sonny, we're in this together remember, baby?" Trudy made sure to use specific words that would keep them in character but still let Sonny know that she was speaking to him cop to cop, partner to partner. "I've got your back and I'll do whatever I need to do to help you with this deal, okay?" She said as she arched her brows at him and Sonny nodded his head a bit. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of quiet minutes. Relaying with their eyes their respective gratitude and apologies for what they knew they would have to do to, hopefully, get them both out alive and with Torres in cuffs. "Now, let's go to bed," She added and Sonny grasped her hand, lifted it to his lips, kissed her knuckles softly and then led a slow trek back to their cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _It's been awhile but here's the next chapter. It took me so long because these kinds of scenes are not my forte :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and that all flows well. If you read I hope you will also give a quick review. Thank you._

* * *

When they approached the door of their cabin they found a new guard was standing outside. They bid him a goodnight before entering and locking the door behind them. Trudy walked further into the room to the stereo on the large shelving near the bedroom door, while Sonny made sure the 3 locks on the door was secure. She quickly found her favorite R&B/Jazz station and a soft enchanting melody of a bluesy song filled the entire suite. When Sonny finally turned to where Trudy was she had already kicked off her heels and stood with her back to him, her hands holding up her thick shoulder-length hair.

"Will you unzip me, baby?" She asked making sure to stay in character as Sonny had told her about the lip readers Torres had while on their trek to their cabin. Sonny forced his mind to relax and tried to block out that voice that nagged at him about what they were about to do, and how it could compromise their working relationship as well as their friendship. He hesitated only for what would have seemed like a millisecond to someone watching them, but to him, he felt much longer. He walked over to Trudy and slowly pulled down the zipper at the back of the dress. He then rubbed his hand across her bare back, causing Trudy eyes to roll closed in pleasure as she bit down on her bottom lip to hold in a moan. It had been a long while since she had felt the touch of a man. She was not the kind to have sex without love and so she tended to bury herself in her work, which only made it harder to find that perfect love. So, it had been a very long dry spell for her. As for Sonny, he found ways to relieve his sexual frustrations. He had a female acquaintance that was ok with his no strings attached lifestyle because she wasn't looking for anything serious either. She was a clerk that he met one day in the D.A.'s office, and after one date they both decided a romantic relationship wasn't in the cards for them. But whenever either needed that itch scratched they'd call up the other, but otherwise they never saw each other and rarely spoke when they crossed paths in their everyday lives.

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _When I find myself watching the time_  
 _I never think about all the funny things you said_  
 _I feel like it's dead_  
 _Where is it leading me now_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _I turn around in the still of the room_  
 _Knowing this is when I'm gonna make my move_  
 _Can't wait any longer_  
 _And I'm feeling stronger but oh_

Trudy's body hummed in anticipation of what they had planned to do. Also, there was a nervous feeling within her, one she hadn't felt since the night she had lost her virginity. She'd be lying if she told herself that she hadn't ever thought about what it would feel like to have sex with Sonny. Gina had given him the highest praises in that regard when she and Sonny had had their brief relationship. The way Gina had described Sonny's technique had been enough to peak Trudy's curiosity. Now here she was about to experience it firsthand.

 _[Hook]_  
 _Just as I walk through the door (Just a little more time)_  
 _I can feel your emotion (Can't you feel your emotion)_  
 _It's pullin' me back (Just a little more time)_  
 _Back to love you_

Sonny too felt a touch of nervousness fill him. He also had wondered but unlike Trudy, he had sometimes been vocal about his interest in taking her to bed. Granted he had played it all off in jest but he was in part serious and would have jumped at the opportunity. Though not in a situation like their current one, where he felt they were being forced somehow. Trudy's hand grasping his as she tugged him towards the bedroom pulled Sonny from his thoughts. When they entered the bedroom, she turned to face him and yanked at his hand which forced him up against her. She then placed his hand on her backside as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed his neck and continued up to his ear.

 _[Bridge]_  
 _I know I'm caught up in the middle_  
 _I cry just a little_  
 _When I think of letting go_  
 _Oh no, gave up on the riddle_  
 _I cry just a little_  
 _When he plays piano in the dark_

"It's OK Sonny," She whispered in his ear around nibbles. She made sure to make it impossible for Torres' people to interpret anything she said. "I'm OK with this. I've sometimes wondered what this would be like, you know, being with you," She went on in between kisses on his neck and nibbles to his earlobe. "Haven't you ever wondered that about me?" She released his earlobe and leaned back a bit into his embrace so that she could see his face. He nodded as he reached his hand up and gripped it around the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I have," Sonny admitted with a slight nod of his head as he let his eyes fall from her eyes down to her lips, and then he pulled her to him and captured her lips with his own. Trudy melted against him as a half sigh; half moan fell from her lips. With every taste of one another their pleasure increased, tentative touches became frantic grabbing. Trudy hurriedly pushed the jacket Sonny wore off his shoulders and down his arms. He released her only long enough to pull it off completely and haphazardly toss it behind him. For his part, Sonny wrapped both of his hands around Trudy's shoulders and let his fingers pulled down the dress covering her. When it slipped from her frame Sonny's eyes immediately fell to her beautiful cocoa colored skin that was fully exposed save for the black satin panties, which were all she wore. Any remaining doubts or concerns about what they were getting themselves into instantly left his mind as he stood and drank in the sight of her. As he looked at her, Sonny knew there would be no going back now. He wouldn't be able to stop things even if he had wanted to, and he didn't.

 _[Verse 3]_  
 _He holds me close like a thief of the heart (...thief of the heart)_  
 _He plays a melody_  
 _Born to tear me all apart_  
 _The silence is broken_  
 _And no words are spoken but oh_

 _[Hook]_  
 _Just as I walk through the door (Just a little more time)_  
 _I can feel your emotion, yeah, yeah (Can't you feel your emotion)_  
 _It's pullin' me back (Just a little more time)_  
 _Back to love you_

Trudy suddenly felt empowered and more sensual than she'd ever felt in her life, just from the way she held Sonny as her captive audience. She took slow steps back and Sonny honed in onto her every move. She didn't stop until the back of her thighs hit the bed. She sat down on the bed and slid back a bit. She then stilled as she rested back on her elbows and watched Sonny swiftly tug the light blue t-shirt over his head and then just as quickly freed himself of his shoes, pants, and underwear. She couldn't stop her eyes from locking onto Sonny's impressive package. Sonny absentmindedly stroked his cock as he watched her lie upon the bed as if she were displayed on a silver platter just for him. Sonny stepped to the bed and Trudy instinctively parted her legs allowing him to easily settle in between them. He lifted his right leg and rested his knee on the bed, in between her thighs. He wasted no time as he leaned over her and captured her left nipple in his mouth.

"Suuusss," Trudy hissed out in pleasure as she closed her eyes, threw her head back as she arched her back up from the bed. Her fingers gripped at the bedding beneath her. Hearing her sexy moans and the way she sensually gyrated against him made Sonny harden even more, painfully so. He released her nipple as his hand gripped her flimsy panties, yanked and tore them from her body.

"Damn, you're beautiful," Sonny declared as he stared down at Trudy, who in reply reached down and grasped his manhood. His eyes closed shut and he groaned in agreement when she pulled him closer until the head of his cock rubbed into the heat and wetness of her center. Needing no further invitations Sonny surged forward and his cock kissed and then pushed past the folds of her nether lips until he was seated completely within her core.

"AHH…MMHMM!" Trudy screamed out against the slight discomfort and pain, but then just as quickly mewled ecstatically to the sudden bliss that overtook her. She wrapped her legs around Sonny's waist which allowed him to sink into her a little further. "Yesssss," She gasped out closing her eyes to free tears that had emerged from the joy that was filling her. She snaked her arms under his and clutched at his back and her nails dug indentations into his smooth skin. He settled his weight upon her letting the brunt of it rest on his elbows rooted on either side of her shoulders. Then their bodies began to move against the other's but in unison. Their bodies moved back and forth, from side to side, swirled all in an attempt to find the most pleasurable position. Every movement, touch, tastes from their kisses only heightened the experience for them both. So they settled on a slow and steady, in and out pace, which they both hoped would make it last forever.

 _[Chorus]  
I know I'm caught up in the middle  
I cry just a little  
When I think of letting go  
Oh no, gave up on the riddle  
I cry just a little  
When he plays piano in the dark_

[Bridge]  
Oh, The silence is broken  
And no words are spoken but oh

As the familiar pressure built up inside of him, Sonny increased the pace. He held a death grip on Trudy's hair as animalistic growls and roars fell from his lips while he pounded mercilessly down into her body. Trudy held onto him more tightly as she gritted through and sometimes cried out from the twinge of pain that came from his welcomed assault on her body. She found herself moving against him just as frantically as they both raced toward the promise of the completion of an ecstasy they both were sure neither had ever known before this moment.

 _[Hook]  
Just as I walk through the door (Just a little more time)  
I can feel your emotion (Can't you feel your emotion)  
Oh baby, pullin' me back (Just a little more time)  
Back to love you_

[Chorus]  
I know I'm caught up in the middle  
I cry just a little  
When I think of letting go  
Oh no, gave up on the riddle  
I cry just a little  
Oh..I cry, I cry...

Without warning, Sonny pulled himself free from Trudy's limbs and her warmth causing her to moan in protest. Before she could question his action he had flipped her onto her stomach, up into the missionary position, and had begun to plow into her from behind.

"Oh God…Uhnnnn," Trudy gasped out as she bounced under Sonny's ministrations. "Harder, Sonny," She practically hummed out. "Please fuck me harder…Yes!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm overcame her. Her pulsating walls siphoned Sonny's own climax, he pulled at her shoulders, pulled her up until her back was pressed against his chest. He held her tightly against him while he pounded into her until he reached his satisfaction.

"FUUUUCK!" Sonny roared out as he climaxed and collapsed forward with Trudy, toppling on the bed behind her as he kept a firm hold on her. He nestled her to him and curled into her as they both panted trying to catch their breaths and calm their racing hearts.

 _[Chorus]  
I know I'm caught up in the middle  
I cry just a little  
When I think of letting go  
Oh no, gave up on the riddle  
I cry just a little  
When he plays piano in the dark…In the dark_

He stared at the screen with envious and excited eyes. "Eh, cabrona!" Torres yelled suddenly to the woman seated before him as he gripped her hair and yanked her head back so she was staring up at him. "Watch your teeth before I pull them all out," He threatened the already scared girl who didn't look to be more than 17 years old.

"Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer," The girl's meek voice whispered out to him as she also pleaded with her eyes. He glared at her a moment more before he pushed her face back down to his erect cock, which she enveloped once more into her mouth and then carefully sucked him off. Torres let his head fall back, and his eyes closed as he pretended that a certain Nubian woman was the one kneeling before him with her hot mouth upon him.

* * *

Song: Piano in the Dark by Brenda Russell

Cabrona – bitch

Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer **-** I swear I'll never do it again


	6. Chapter 6

Their first coupling had been quick, frantic and mind-blowing, with both of them internally proclaiming that it had been a part that they had to play and that their lives had depended on it. However, the two times afterward had been longer, slower, much more tender and somehow the intensity of it all had increased tenfold. Neither had allowed their minds to give any reason for it, to over-rationalize it, other than it had felt amazing and they hadn't wanted it to end yet.

They had spent nearly 3 hours straight making love over and over until they were both too tired to do anything except finally fall asleep from exhaustion. Sonny hadn't slept long, purposely awakening after a couple of hours. Due to years of undercover work his body had become accustomed to working on little sleep, that way he stayed alert at a time when people tended to be most vulnerable, during their sleep. He remained in bed, resting on his back. He had his left hand behind his head and his right arm was wrapped about Trudy, who was sound asleep and snug against his side. Her head rested on his chest, and her right arm and leg were across his torso and legs. He gently and absentmindedly rubbed his hand up and down the warm silky skin on her back. His mind was reeling over what they had done and how he would be able to look her in the eyes after the night they had had. He wasn't nervous but he was sure that it would be difficult at this point to not blur the lines between their real-life and pretend personas. He knew he would want to continue having a sexual relationship with Trudy, but he wasn't sure she would feel the same. Also, he had known firsthand from his relationship with Gina that it was not a good idea to have a romantic relationship with someone you had to work with. Granted, the issue with Gina had been that he had never had any real connection with Gina, not like what he was already feeling for Trudy after just under a week of pretending to be lovers.

Sonny had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Trudy was awake and watching him. When she placed a soft kiss on his chest he flinched a bit in surprise and then tilted his head to look down at her.

"Good morning," Trudy spoke in a soft whisper still mindful that they were being watched and their lips were being read.

"It's been a great morning, darlin," Sonny teased in reply as she chuckled and his words made her smile sweetly at him.

"Yeah, it has," She agreed as she bowed her head a bit now avoiding his gaze as she scraped her nails across his chest, a move that instantly aroused him once more. Sonny quickly grasped her hand and brought it to his lips.

"That tickles," He said answering her questioning eyes that stared up at him. "In a good way," He added as he nodded his head and cast his eyes down his body. When Trudy let her eyes follow his and they landed on his very erect dick she giggled a little as she buried her face against his chest. "Now, don't get me wrong I am very willing and as you can see, I'm also able, but I don't want to assume that you are."

"Oh, I am," She hurriedly replied stunning Sonny a bit with her bold response.

"Oh yeah?" He said as he tugged her tighter against him and rolled them until she was on her back and he was nestled atop her, in between her legs. He knew that things between them had shifted in such a way that would forever change their working dynamics, and he knew it should be a cause for concern. But he had decided he'd worry about those things later when they were safe back in the real world. As for now, he would simply enjoy all the pleasures their current situation was gifting him.

"Mhmm," Trudy responded with a nod as she reached her hand up and stroked at his stubble covered face. A voice in the dark recesses of her mind screamed at her to not let this fantasy with Sonny go too far. She was well aware that she could easily fall under Sonny's spell, just as she had stood and witnessed Gina do once upon a time. Back then she had laughed to herself at how foolish Gina had been to let Sonny charm her right out of her panties. When she had asked her why Gina had told her that there was something about Sonny that pulled her in and now Trudy fully understood what Gina had meant. There was something about the way Sonny looked at you, spoke, and his overall swagger that sucked you in. Now, that she had felt his touch and tasted him her mind kept saying one mantra over and over 'don't fall for Sonny' and she was determined to commit to that. That didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy their time together while they were undercover, she'd just chalk it up later as just a part of the job. "Anytime and anyplace," She added as she coaxed his face down to her and captured his mouth in a kiss. Just as their kissed deepened and Sonny was nudging the head of his cock against Trudy's hot folds a knock came at the door of their cabin. Sonny growled as he parted from their kiss and reluctantly pulled himself from her warm inviting body. He jumped from the bed, quickly threw on his trousers and left the bedroom, making sure to close the bedroom door behind him. He rushed to the cabin door and flung it open not bothering to hide his irritation as he answered.

"This better be good," Sonny barked out before actually noticing who was standing on the other side of the door.

"I am sorry, did I come at a bad time, my friend?" Torres asked as he stood on across the threshold with his two usual bodyguards.

"Well," Sonny began to reply as he stood back from the entrance allowing the men to enter the luxurious cabin. "It is a little early for business, don't ya think?"

"Early?" Torres replied as he looked at his Rolex for effect as he already knew the time. "Sonny, my friend, it's nearly noon," Sonny was genuinely surprised as he checked his own watch. He hadn't realized that he and Trudy had lost so much time getting lost in each other. He frowned up a bit angry at letting himself get that distracted and he cast his hard eyes upon Trudy when she exited the bedroom as if he believed it had been entirely her fault.

"Good morning," She greeted as she moved to the bar to find something to drink. Sonny swept his eyes over her frame and noticed that she seemed to only be wearing a satin white robe that fell just above her knee. He then quickly shot his eyes to where Torres stood openly watching Trudy like a predator that had just found its prey. Something within Sonny stirred and an unexplained anger filled him. He didn't like the way Torres stared at Trudy and he was mad that she was parading around in next to nothing. "How did this get here?" Trudy questioned as she lifted the pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice that had been next to the silver platter filled with croissants, muffins and other pastries. Sonny bunched his brow his irritation growing at the knowledge that someone had been in their cabin and he had not even been aware.

"Oh, I had one of the maids bring that for you this morning," Torres answered. "I'm sure she knocked but you were asleep or busy maybe and didn't hear her. Anyway, the maids are allowed to let themselves in to serve the guests."

"Well, I would appreciate it if your maids didn't come into our room without us letting them in first," Sonny stated as he scowled at Torres.

"As you wish," Torres agreed as he raised his hands as if in surrender. "But I assure you're perfectly safe here. It is only to make my guests more comfortable and to ensure their every need is met."

"Thank you," Trudy chimed in as she could sense that Sonny was not happy at that moment and she didn't want him to lose his cool. "I'm famished," She added as she pulled apart one of the sticky pastries and popped the piece into her mouth. Her eyes closed involuntarily in absolute pleasure to the sweet, buttery tastes that filled her mouth. "Mmm," She moaned out as she then sucked upon her sticky digits and held every man in the room captivated.

"Trudy," Sonny's voice seemed to boom within the room and caused her to snap her eyes onto him with her nerves now at high alert. The tone in his voice was one of warning, but once she opened her eyes she saw no danger. "Why don't you go get dress darlin, while Mr. Torres and I talk a little business," Sonny said purposefully in a dismissive tone that he knew Trudy wouldn't appreciate, but he wanted to piss her off though he knew he had no real reason too. The deadly look she was sending him spoke to her displeasure at his words and sudden cold behavior, given the night and morning they had just shared.

"No need to make the lady leave," Torres responded as he let his eyes rake over her body. "I just came to tell you that there's been a slight change in plans," He said as he turned to focus on Sonny who looked back at him in confusion.

"Excuse me," Trudy spoke out recapturing both men's attention as she walked by Torres, purposely making sure to brush against him as she did, and all while staring directly into Sonny scowling face. "I think I will go get dress, while you have your talk," She then rolled her eyes from Sonny to Torres. "Thank you for your kind hospitality, Mr. Torres," She threw out as she handed him the glass of orange juice she had poured for herself but hadn't drunk from. Torres took the glass with a wide smile, quite pleased to have felt her warmth against his body.

"Please call me Gabriel," Torres said as his eyes scanned her face as he silently praised her beauty and vowed to find a way to have her for himself.

"Gabriel," She repeated with a charming smile and then she continued past him swaying her hips more than needed all while making it a point to not acknowledge Sonny at all as she walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Would you give her to me for 20 million of my share?" Torres suddenly asked aloud and Sonny, who had been angrily watching Trudy, quickly turned his angered glare on to Torres.

"What?" Sonny snapped back at him a little taken aback at the smaller man's bold question. At seeing the dangerous look on Sonny's face Torres again raised his hands in surrender.

"It is just a business proposition, my friend, I meant no offense."

"Well, I think Trudy might be a little offended that you're offering to buy her," Sonny cast out.

"Maybe I should make the offer directly to her then?"

"It's a free country, Bub, and I don't own her," Sonny replied, his rage was reaching a boiling point but he knew he had to stay in character, and his character was as a drug runner who was in love with money only and Trudy was just supposed to be an arm piece and something pretty to entice Torres. Sonny mentally noted that Trudy was doing a better job than he at the moment. "Now, back to this business you came to discuss."

"Ah, yes," Torres spoke as he settled the glass of orange juice atop a nearby table and then turned to give Sonny his full attention. "Back to business, well, the shipment has arrived and we need to do this tonight."

"Tonight? Wait I thought you said the shipment wouldn't be arriving for a few days," Sonny stated as he bunched his brow a bit in confusion.

"I lied," Torres announced casually. "I just wanted to get you here, on my turf, so to speak. That was the best way for me to really watch you and to see what you are all about. You checked out but I still needed to make sure."

"Make sure of what exactly?" Sonny questioned.

"That you and your lovely companion weren't cops," Torres said and Sonny played it really cool as he smiled and chuckled, which Torres also did as well.

"You thought I was the fuzz?" Sonny asked as he continued to laugh. "Well, I've been called a lot of things, but never that."

"No, not really, you two certainly don't act like cops. At least not the cops here in the states where there are so many rules of ethics. I mean cops here don't tend to just blast guys in nightclubs and then run from the scene and the way you and Ms. Trudy spent all night and most of this morning, sure is not something I would think cops do here either," Torres said with a knowing smile as Sonny's smile faltered a bit. Although he already knew that he and Trudy were being watched, he didn't think it would have been so scrutinized, by Torres himself. "Sorry, my friend I had to be sure, as I've told you before, one can never be too sure in our line of business. You can still call your contacts and make the arrangements, even on such short notice, right?"

"Yeah," Sonny said through a sigh as he raked his fingers through his hair. "I just need to get back to shore and make some calls, give a lot of payouts, which you're footing the bill for. As I said before it'll probably have to be 3 times what I normally pay."

"And as I said before, I will happily pay it. Carlos here will take you to the casino and take whatever funds you may need from the vault there," Torres said and one of the guards near the door stepped closer. "We're now just a couple of miles from the coast, so you can take the smaller boat to shore to make the arrangements needed."

"All right, let me just get dressed and let Trudy know," Sonny said just as Trudy exited from the bedroom fully dressed in a red Hervé Léger bandage style dress.

"Let me know what?" Trudy asked and then waited for a reply from one of the men who all stared at her for a moment and looked as if entranced. Trudy inwardly smiled and high-fived herself for her dress choice, she had intended for it to get a rise out of Sonny only, but she was pleased it was a winner with all the other men, including the guards.

"Uhm…" Sonny started to speak but couldn't seem to form the right words as he stared at her. He stood there and pondered why she looked so irresistible to him now. He had always thought Trudy very beautiful and attractive, but this morning something about her seemed to draw him in more.

"I was just informing Sonny that our business plans have been pushed up and will be happening tonight," Torres spoke out.

"Yeah, so we'll be heading back home to make the arrangements on our end," Sonny finally spoke as he moved to the bedroom door with the intention to get dressed.

"You will go and make the arrangements, Sonny, while Trudy stays here," Torres proclaimed and Sonny stopped in his tracks and turned a scowl at the smaller man behind him. "Do not worry, I shall be a most gracious host," He added as a goading smile played on his lips.

"I thought you just said you trusted us," Sonny replied.

"This has nothing to do with my trusting you, I do, but I would also like to get to know Trudy a little better, and she'll be like an insurance policy to ensure that you do not double cross me. With her here with me I know I need not worry, because in the short time that I've observed you, there is one thing that is very evident to me and that you care a great deal for her. Am I wrong?" Sonny looked from Torres over to Trudy. He locked his eyes to hers as he shook his head to tell Torres that he was not wrong in his assessment. Trudy swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat at learning this. Her earlier frustration over Sonny's treatment of her dissipated "Good, then it's settled, you will leave to go make the arrangements and Trudy will stay here to keep me company. "I hope you do not mind," Torres finally acknowledged Trudy.

"Will my gracious host still front me down in the casino?" Trudy asked trying to portray a nonchalant attitude when inside she was screaming and slightly filled with fear over the thought of Sonny leaving her in a den with deadly predators surrounding her.

"But of course," Torres genuinely smiled at her as he bowed a little.

"Then I don't mind at all," She said plastering on the sweetest smile she could muster. "Honey, you go back to shore and make the necessary arrangements and I'll stay here and partake in one of my favorite pastimes, gambling on someone else's dime," She giggled and Torres laughed along amused and enchanted by her.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Sonny huffed out as he continued to scowl as he stalked into the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

 **Later up on deck**

* * *

"You are sure that you have taken enough funds with you to assure that we will have the cooperation needed from your cohorts on the docks?" Torres questions from his position on the deck leaning on the railing as he looked to Sonny who stood at the ladder that would take him down to the smaller boat that would take him back to shore.

"More than enough," Sonny replied with a nod all while his eyes were locked on to Trudy. During their trek from their room to the upper deck, he and Trudy had held hands and walked close together. They had remained silent but kept casting each other glances to offer encouragement and ease fears they both were feeling. "Besides, if they want anything more than what I'm offering I'd call the whole thing off. I never trust anyone that seems too greedy," He continued as he glanced over to Torres, who smiled and nodded his understanding. "C'mere and give me a kiss," Sonny commanded as he was now focused back onto Trudy, who quickly stepped from when had been standing at Torres' side over to where Sonny stood. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and he snaked his left arm around her while steadying his right hand on the railing of the ladder. He tugged her into a deep sensual kiss that he hoped relayed to her that she needed to keep cool, do her job and most importantly that he would be back for her. When they finally parted she gifted him with a gentle smile as she cupped his face with one of her hands, and he knew she had fully understood his unspoken words to her. She then stepped back to where Torres stood and after looking at her for a few seconds more, Sonny began making his way down the ladder.

"Oh, baby," Trudy called down to him and he stopped and looked up at her. "Please bring me my pink makeup case, that's on the floor beside my vanity." Sonny stared up at her a bit perplexed as Torres also looked at her with a slight grin on his face. "What?" She questioned their stares. "There is nothing wrong with a lady wanting to look her best, no matter the situation. And I didn't see any boutiques stores on your lovely yacht, so I need my makeup."

"I think you had better do as the lady says, my friend. I know from personal experience that women tend to take always looking beautiful very seriously," Torres said and Sonny simply nodded at Trudy and then continued down to the boat. "Although, I do not see much makeup on your face now and you are absolutely stunning still Ms. Trudy," He added and Trudy tossed him a faux smile and then settled her eyes onto the boat that was speeding Sonny away. A dread filled her every second that boat got further and further away. "Before we head down to the casino I thought that we would have some lunch in my cabin," Torres spoke out again as he placed his left hand on the small of Trudy's back, and she had to force herself to not flinch from his touch. Again, she plastered on a kind smile as she regarded him.

"Well, I did miss breakfast so I am quite hungry," She said.

"And you shall have anything your little heart desires," He assured as he held out his arm to her, which she looped with hers and allowed him the lead the way. She took one last quick glance over her shoulder to where she last saw the boat, which was now just a speck in the far off distance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Man, that's a lot of weight," Tubbs stated from his seat on the plush sofa in the mansion Sonny and Trudy had been using as a front. Sonny had headed straight there knowing that Torres probably still had people watching him. They had always intended to have Tubbs step in as Sonny's connection to the docks. What hadn't been planned was that Lt. Castillo would also now be involved as another visual connection. He had made arrangements with the DEA and the local docks to set everything up to get Torres' boat and product into the docks without any incidents.

"It's all taken care of," Castillo spoke out as he stood with hands in his pockets by the wall of floor to ceiling glass sliding doors that faced out to the beach and ocean. "There will be no interference once Torres' boat docks," He added.

"Yeah, but we don't want to make it seems too easy either, Torres is no dummy," Tubbs tossed in and Castillo nodded as he turned to regard the young man.

"There will be all the usual checks with the guards and dogs, but most of the guards will be undercover DEA agents and their trained dogs," He confirmed and then focused onto Sonny who was seated in the chair nearby, leaned back with his leg crossed, arms resting on the armrests, with his right hand settled across his mouth. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "How do you plan to handle things on your end?" Sonny briefly raised his eyes to his boss before settling them back onto the floor where they had been previously.

"I head back to let Torres know that everything is in place for tonight," Sonny finally spoke as he moved forward in his seat and rested both of his elbows on to his knees. "I'm sure his cronies who followed me here have already informed him of this meeting. Although, he may be suspicious about the fact that the cops aren't swarming this place after Alvez's murder."

"Well, that didn't happen here, Alvez drove off before we got him out and ignited the explosion. So, no ties to you or your place here whatsoever," Tubbs replied and Sonny cast his shocked eyes over to where his partner sat smirking back at him. "No, Alvez wasn't actually in the car when it blew."

"That's right," Alvez spoke out as he entered from the kitchen area. "Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated, but necessary to let Torres think he was still in control."

"How?" Sonny questioned.

"Honestly, I'm just a lucky S.O.B," Alvez continued. "I noticed someone messing around my car the night before. I arrested him on the spot and immediately let my supervisor know and within 10 minutes of the call she had the bomb squad out to check my car," Alvez began to explain. "Sure enough they found the bomb and discovered it was attached to a remote detonator that the bomber had in his pocket. We figured that Torres would wait until I was able to secure the deal with you and then make the call to the bomber to set the explosion. So, he'd double-cross me by blowing me up, thus taking me and my cut out of the equation. We had the bomber, his phone, and the detonator, all we had to do is just wait for the call from Torres, which I figured would happen not too long after you guys left, so I quickly drove off a ways, made sure there were no civilians around and that I was at least far enough away from the mansion as to not raise any suspicion here, then we blew the car."

"Yeah, it was quite a show even miles out on Torres's boat," Sonny proclaimed as he recalled the explosion. "And I'm glad it was all just a show," Sonny added as the two men gave a nod to the other. "What happened to the maid?"

"She left in haste soon after the explosion," Castillo answered. "We snatched her up as she tried to leave. We had to take her into custody to ensure that she didn't somehow blow yours and Trudy's cover. You say that Torres didn't seem to suspect anything?"

"No," Sonny replied as he shook his head, quickly stood from his seat, raked his hand through his hair and then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "The fucker watches us closely, he has cameras everywhere on his yacht he even has lip readers watching all the video."

"Why?" Tubbs asked curiously as he frowned up in confusion.

"Because he's got some notorious criminals on that boat right now, so this is going to be a major bust for the DEA. Those special guests of Torres are even more paranoid than he is, they all brought folks with equipment to check their rooms for bugs," Sonny stated.

"So, he didn't put in any bugs but hired people to read his guests lips instead," Tubbs concluded as Sonny nodded in reply. "That's kind of brilliant."

"Yeah, he's a real diabolical genius," Sonny tossed out sarcastically. "Are we done here so I can head back?"

"Well, we've got a good 5-6 hours still before this is all set to take place, right?" Tubbs said. "Maybe we should run through it all again from the top, you know, just to make sure we've got it."

"We all know our parts, besides, I've already been here for nearly 3 hours, and that's more than enough time to make the necessary arrangements. Also, I don't want to leave Trudy alone with that sadistic fucker for too long," Sonny said with a slight sneer o his lips. "Your plan to use her to entice Torres worked better than you know," He said as he regarded Castillo, "He's already offered me 20 million of his share for her." Tubbs whistled at hearing this.

"Trudy can handle herself, which is another reason I chose her for this assignment," Castillo stated. "But go, we'll have everything in place when Torres's boat docks." Sonny headed to the door and snatched up Trudy's pink makeup case which he had retrieved from the bedroom earlier. "Sonny, there is one more thing," Castillo called out and Sonny stopped just at the door where he had his hand already been turning the knob. "You and Trudy need to make sure that Torres is on the boat once it's docked."

"I already told you that he plans for us to take the smaller boat and come back here to wait while this all goes down," Sonny responded.

"I know but the DEA doesn't want to risk him getting away, everything that they're setting up is contingent on Torres being on that boat when they make the bust, so make sure he is," Castillo commanded and then turned his back to them and once again faced the wall of the glass doors. Sonny remained still at the door as he frowned at Castillo's back and then shot his eyes to Tubbs, who could only offer a shrug as he had no idea about how to help his partner and friend. Sonny then left out with a curse under his breath as he headed back down to the tiny dock where Torres's boat with the driver still waited for him.

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

Trudy had agreed to go to Torres's cabin for lunch although the thought of being in such a confined space with him had unnerved her a bit. She had been pleasantly surprised to see that their lunch had been set up out on a large patio attached to the living room of his cabin. Their conversation had also been surprisingly nice. Trudy found Torres to be a very well educated, versed, and cultured man. She became quite engrossed in some of their topics that she lost track of time.

"I am very pleased to learn that you are not just drop dead gorgeous, Trudy, but you are also very intelligent. One doesn't find such a combination in women that are in this business," Torres complimented as he sat across from Trudy at the small patio glass table. "With a mind like yours, how did you ever get into this kind of business, anyway?"

"For the same reason I am so intelligent," Trudy said as she sipped at her red wine. "I love money. I don't care much about where it comes from, because I've learned and now expertly know how to make it squeaky clean. I've found that most people in this kind of business, shares my love of money and they don't care where it comes from. But they don't usually know how to get the money clean, and so I offer my services."

"And is that how you and Sonny began your relationship?" Torres asked.

"More or less," She said not intending to offer much more on the details of her supposed relationship with the drug smugglers Sonny Marcos because she and Sonny hadn't really sat down and created specifics about it. Sonny was the big time smuggler and she handled the money side of things and kept Sonny's bed warm. Although she still inwardly gagged at the misogynistic undertone to her role, she was still happy that she didn't have to play an airhead whorish type of a woman. At least she had a purpose in her undercover role.

"I don't mean to be nosey," Torres assured as he cut into the large T-bone steak he had ordered for himself. "I am just curious about your relationship if it's a committed one," He said as he looked directly into her eyes while he slowly and almost sensually placed the meat into his mouth.

"I see, well Sonny and my relationship is business first and foremost, and it has been a very profitable relationship," Trudy answered knowing it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"And personally?"

"Sonny doesn't own me if that is what you're asking Mr. Torres."

"Gabriel, please, and Sonny stated something similar earlier when we had a small discussion about you," He chuckled as she raised one of her perfectly sculpted brows to his words. "It was nothing salacious I promise, but if I may be frank?" He posed this as a question and Trudy simply nodded in reply letting him know he could continue. "I think you are the most beautiful and incredibly fascinating woman I have ever met, and I want you."

Before Trudy could respond a knock came to the door capturing Torres's attention. She breathed a sigh of relief for she had no idea how she would have replied. The man before her repulsed her and just knowing that he wanted her made her want to take a bath and scrub her skin until it was raw.

"Come," Torres called out and the door opened and two of his guards ushered Sonny into the room. When Sonny's eyes landed on Trudy he had been a little surprised to find her in Torres's personal cabin and to be looking so relaxed. His eyes hardened and his demeanor stiffened, which both Torres and Trudy took notice of as they both stood from the table and made their way back into the main room. "Sonny, my friend," Torres greeted but Sonny remained silent and hadn't even seemed to have heard the short man before him, his eyes locked onto the woman in the room with them.

"Welcome back baby," Trudy finally greeted as she stepped up next to Sonny who stood stiffly. "Thank you for remembering my makeup case," She said as she grasped the case from his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek. Torres nodded to his guard who then quickly stepped to an unexpecting Trudy and pulled the case from her grasp. "Hey," She called out in protest and Sonny took a protective step in between her and the guard.

"My apologies, but all luggage brought aboard must be checked," Torres explained and then smiled when the guard gave him a nod and then handed the case back to Trudy.

"Well, next time all you have to do is ask, no need to be sneaky and snatchy about it," Trudy said and Torres conceded by giving her a bow. "If you gentlemen will excuse me I am going to go freshen up. I feel so naked without my makeup," She stated as she brushed past Sonny to leave, knowing that he would find a way to fill her in on the details he had arranged later when they were alone.

"I have thoroughly enjoyed your company this evening Trudy," Torres called out to her stopping her just at the door, and she turned back and graced him with a sweetly smile. "I hope we will have the opportunity to do it again sometime."

"Doubtful, since we will be concluding our business in a few short hours," Sonny cut in, Trudy slightly shrugged and then left the men alone.

"Wow, are you in such a hurry to be done with me, Sonny, my friend?" Torres asked. "I hope you are not upset that I had Trudy here with me. It was just a friendly lunch. I promise you I was not trying to steal your lady."

"Don't take it personally, with this kind of deal once it's done I want to get as far away from here and you as quickly as possible. As for Trudy, as I told you before I don't own her but I'm also not worried about you stealing her from me either," Sonny added this with a dismissive attitude and chuckle which he could tell had riled Torres a bit, as the smile on his face had quickly faded. "Now, let's talk business. Everything is all set, as I suspected I had to use every last dime of the money you gave me to get it all done, but there's one catch," Sonny said.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"You have to bring the boat in yourself," Sonny replied.

"Not possible," Torres said. "I thought we agreed that we would wait back at your place."

"Hey, I don't like it any more than you do, but in order for this to work smoothly, the owner of this monstrosity must be aboard. Otherwise, it will raise suspicion. I mean, some rich guy throwing a big party on his boat but then disappears before the boat docks. Never mind the red tape they'd have to cut through if a boat is trying to dock without the owner on board, we don't want that kind of attention. I assume your name is listed as the owner?"

"Yes, one of my aliases," Torres confirmed as he stood thinking on what Sonny had said, and Sonny could tell his words had been convincing. "Fine, but you will remain on board as well."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Sonny said with a nod. "Besides, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight until I get my cut. Now, if you'll excuse me I think I'll go take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night, thanks to Trudy," Sonny tossed out with a gloating smirk as he turned and left the cabin, leaving Torres to sneer at his back. Torres had been more pissed by Sonny's taunting him about being with Trudy than by the change in their plans.

"Hector," Torres spoke out and one of his guards near the door stepped down close to him. "Tonight right before we pull into the docks I want you to make sure that Trudy is brought here and secured in my cabin. Do not harm her in any way," Torres commanded as he gave the man a threatening glare.

"Sure, Boss, and what about Sonny, do you want me to dispose of him?"

"No, I don't want him harmed either. He is my business partner and I shall honor the business deal we have in place. I just want his woman for myself. Besides, if this goes off without a hitch it would be good to have such a 'friend' in case we need to move more products." Hector nodded as he moved back to his position by the door, while Torres hurried to the door that housed his surveillance room.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

With every step, he took closer to his and Trudy's room Sonny's anger flared. He knew it was irrational and that he had no right to be mad about finding Trudy alone with Torres, in fact, that was part of the reason she had been assigned to the case, to get in where Sonny couldn't. This knowledge had not dispelled his growing anger. By the time he had entered the room and slammed the door behind him, Sonny was so worked up his breaths came out in pants. When he found the living room area empty he stalked to the bedroom, which was also empty but he could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

She had just stepped into the shower and wet herself and stood facing the wall under the shower head which poured a stream of water down over the top of her head. Her straightened hair instantly transformed into wet spiral curls about her shoulder and down her back. Since her flat iron and hair products were also in her makeup case she had decided to wash her hair. She turned around with her eyes still closed and threw her head back to let the warm water to splash over her face as she raised her arms and combed her fingers through her loosened coils. She sensed another's presence and quickly dropped her hands to cover her body as her eyes snapped onto Sonny, who stood fully clothed in the doorway at the end of the oversized shower.

"Shit, Sonny, you scared me," She proclaimed frowning a bit at him but then noticed the hard look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me," Sonny replied and Trudy bunched her brows to his words, truly confused. "What are you doing, washing Torres off of you?" He spat out and Trudy wasn't sure what upset her more his accusation or the disgusted look on his face as he said it.

"No, I'm actually washing 'you' off of me," She spat back at him and it was as if her words had slapped some sense into Sonny. His shoulders slumped a bit and the fire was doused from his eyes. "I would hate for Gabriel to smell you on me when we have dinner later," She added the lie hoping to get under Sonny's skin and she could see the anger immediately flare back up in his eyes. "Now, please get out so I can finish my bath."

"So, what, you plan to fuck him too?" Sonny asked angrily as he stepped into the shower and close to her not seeming to care that his clothes were now getting wet. Trudy had to force herself to not cower back at his threatening approach, although his behavior was scaring her a bit. Was he actually jealous or was this just an act for Torres, she pondered? "Please, wait, and let me see if I can still get that 20 million he offered me earlier for you, first," He tossed in and a loud smack filled the shower stall, as Trudy's wet hand connected to Sonny's now wet left cheek.

This time Trudy did take a step back as Sonny's enlarged, wild, and dangerous eyes burned into hers. He looked like he wanted to strike her. She cried out slightly as Sonny reached up, tightly gripped her arms, and then pushed her back into the tiled wall beneath the showerhead. Her fright quickly melted into ecstasy when Sonny swooped in and captured her mouth into a deep kiss, which left her breathless and needy all at once. He pressed his body flush against hers, grinding the outline of his swollen dick into her belly. Both of them began to pull and pushed at his soaked clothes to free them from his body until he was as naked as she was, and they were touching flesh on flesh.

Sonny moved his hands down to her ass as she settled her hands on his shoulders. He gripped her ass in his hands and lifted her body upward, her back slid along the tiled wall. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck and her legs around his waist, opening herself to him. He pressed up into her and caused her to cry out as she tossed her head back and arched at the sensation of him filling her so completely. Coupling with him held a feeling of pleasure she had never experienced with any man before Sonny and was sure she would never feel with any man after. Sonny was having a similar revelation as he buried himself deep within Trudy. The emotions that washed over him nearly buckled his knees and made him leaning into her a bit and rest his head against her chest as he tried to compose himself.

Once they had both composed themselves a bit they began a frantic dance with Sonny pounding mercilessly up into her, and Trudy bouncing half-crazed down upon him. Neither cared about the show they knew they were putting on for Torres and his goonies. After they were both sated they returned to bed for a nap to replenish their energy for the night ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** _I wanted to thank everyone who has read, enjoyed and stuck with this story. I got inspired to finally finish this chapter to progress the story on to what I think will be a more juicy storyline. I hope you stick around. If you read please review and let me know your thoughts. I hope everything is cohesive and entertaining_.

* * *

Trudy awoke with a huge smile on her face. She lay in the bed with her eyes closed as she smiled and thought about the ways Sonny had made her scream, laugh and cry with pleasure. This time there was no doubt in her mind that once this assignment was over both parties would have difficulties letting go of this newfound desire between them. She knew that she wanted to continue their sexual relationship but also knew that she would eventually want more from it, a part of her already did. In time she would want love from Sonny and a commitment. She just wasn't sure that was something that Sonny wanted as well. Sex, yes, he had made it quite clear that he wanted that and would continue to want it. So, if he ever came knocking Trudy wasn't sure she'd have the strength to turn him away, even at the detriment to her own wants and needs. She sighed contently as she internally decided to pack those thoughts away until after they finished their undercover assignment. She moved her right arm that had been nestled at her side and rubbed it across the bed over to where Sonny had been resting but found only chilled sheets. She lifted her head and snapped her eyes open to where she last saw Sonny. The bed was empty.

"Sonny?" Trudy called out as she sat up in the bed a little and clutched the sheet to her naked body. She waited a second for a reply but none came. "That sneaky son-of-a…" She cursed under her breath as she hurried from the bed to shower and dress. She couldn't believe that after everything they had already been through that Sonny was still treating her like some rookie who didn't know how to do the job.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

"We will be docking in about 20 minutes, my friend, are you sure everything will be in place?" Torres had asked Sonny for the umpteenth time as they stood above deck staring out at the docks they were fast approaching. The party that had seemed to be ongoing for the time that Sonny and Trudy had arrived was still raging throughout the yacht, the perfect cover for Torres's plan.

"Look, bub, I keep telling you my end of things is fully covered. I trust my people we've been running this game for years. Granted the product we're moving this time is a whole lot more weight than my usual run, but you've paid enough hush money that it shouldn't be a problem," Sonny said but could tell by the way Torres was pacing and raking his hands through his hair he was jumpy. "If you want to call this off, now's the time but I can't get you a refund on what you've already paid my guys and I also expect some compensation for my time, then we can all just walk away. It's no skin off my back, but tell me now," He added trying to sound as nonchalant as possible while he leaned on the railing and hoped Torres wouldn't actually call off anything.

"No, no," Torres replied. "We'll continue as planned.

"Good," Sonny said with a smile cast to Torres. "Because I was actually looking forward to that retirement fund you offered."

"Yeah, me too," A female voice spoke out and both men turned surprised eyes onto Trudy who was heading across the deck to where the two men stood alone. Torres's guard had let her through, knowing that she was a part of the dealing between their boss and Sonny, and also knowing that their boss had taken a fondness to the woman like no other woman that he had acquaintances with before. "We're splitting that money 50/50, right baby?" She added as she sashayed to where Sonny stood as he now rested his back against the railing. He watched her approach. He had left her asleep but had also set the alarm to awaken her just about that time so she would be up and ready to make the bust. He knew that she might think he was cutting her out, and he wasn't entirely sure she would be wrong in that thought, because he had a surface of a need to protect her in case things went south. Sonny knew Trudy was a damn good officer but he couldn't stop the chauvinistic caveman feelings he now felt towards her, which he knew would cause serious problems between them if he didn't get it in check.

As Sonny watched her move he felt his dick begin to swell, which he didn't think possible given the way they had made love just a couple of hours ago. He drank in the sight of her from the natural pin curls that she had opted to not straighten out but pinned up, to the strapless sundress that hugged her chest and bellowed out around her hips stopping just above her knees, down to what he thought were the most beautifully shaped toes with pink polish which peeked out from the sandal flats she wore. Sonny wanted to take her again right there, up against the railing, and a part of him chastised his impure thoughts because their time together undercover was nearly over. Once they were back, in reality, they had to go back to the professional only relationship they had before. But Sonny knew it would be a difficult transition for him, more difficult than any other times he had to decompress after an undercover assignment and assimilate back into the real world. The task might not be so hard if he never had to see Trudy again, but knowing that he would be within arm's reach of her day in and day out, he was sure he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to corner her in some broom closet at the OCB to ravage her.

"50/50," Sonny replied to Trudy's question. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she finally settled against his side and then placed a sweet kiss on her lips, while Torres looked on enviously. "And it won't be much longer now. We'll be docking in about 10 minutes," He added. "The revised plan is we'll be walking off the yacht as guests with gifts too," Sonny said and Trudy nodded her understanding to this arrangement which Sonny had disclosed to her as they had lain in bed together earlier. "You've made sure that those gifts are packaged right?"

"Of course, my people are very good at what they do, but there are some last-minute things I do need to check on," Torres stated. "Hector here has the special baskets for both of you he will take Trudy to fetch those, while you stay up here and make sure that there are no issues when we dock. I will meet you back here once we've docked," Torres then gave a nod to Hector and walked off.

"This way," Hector spoke out to Trudy and Sonny.

"Give me just one moment with my man please," Trudy replied as she leaned in and nibbled at Sonny's neck and Hector walked off some and turned his back to them to give them some privacy. "We're about to be millionaires baby," She spoke as she turned to face him pressing her body flush against his. She reached down and grasped Sonny's right hand and placed it on her bare left leg. Sonny gave her a curious look but didn't protest when she slid his hand between her thighs and up under the skirt of her dress. "Once we have all that money we're gonna retire to some tropical island like you're always promising, right?" Sonny's eyes widen a bit as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips upon feeling the gun that Trudy had strapped to her left inner thigh. Sonny hesitated to take the gun and had to bite back his question about how she had even gotten it on the boat. "Don't worry he has a sister," Trudy whispered to him as she leaned in and gave him a sound kiss on his mouth. As they kissed Sonny pulled the small gun from Trudy's body and discreetly slipping into the back waistband of his pants. Trudy then pulled from the kiss and from Sonny's embrace as she moved to where Hector still stood with his back to them.

"Hey," Sonny called out to Trudy and she turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder. "I'll see you shortly," He said and she nodded, understanding that this was Sonny's way of telling her to be careful.

"See you soon," She replied returning the gesture. She then moved to Hector and looped her arm into his. The tall guard smiled down at her. "You don't mind if we stop by my cabin first, do you sugah? There's something I need to get first," She spoke to the guard who nodded, completely enthralled by her beauty and charms.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

Trudy had gotten into her cabin and retrieved the other gun that she had asked Switek to install in a false bottom of the pink makeup case that Sonny had gotten for her earlier. It had been for another case that she and Gina had worked previously, but they had never had cause to use them. She knew it was a risk which is why she had not told Sonny about them. She figured if he didn't know and one of Torres's guards found them she could easily explain them away and Sonny's genuine shock would show Torres it wasn't some planned plot he had been in on.

With the gun now in the same spot that she had held the gun given to Sonny, Trudy followed Hector down to Torres's cabin.

"Why are we coming here?" She questioned but got no reply from Hector. Once they arrived at the door of the cabin Hector knocked and Torres invited them to enter. Hector the opened the door and then stood aside to allow Trudy to enter first and she was sure he was positioning himself so that he could grab her if she tried to leave. Trudy's emotions were on high alert now and it grew tenfold since when she finally crossed the threshold to find Torres standing out on the balcony connected to his cabin with a couple of his guards and they were tossing a pile of large black duffle bags over the side.

"Ah, Trudy, welcome back to my humble abode," Torres greeted her as he stepped back into the main room and let his guards finish the task.

"Gabriel," Trudy spoke softly. She used his first name and tried to act as if she was not bothered by what she was seeing, which was Torres's obvious planned getaway. "What's going on?"

"I know how this must look, but I assure you that I have no intention to double cross Sonny or you for that matter," Torres proclaimed as he stood before the taller woman as he reached out and grasped her hand into his. "But given that I am a wanted man in my country as well as this one, I cannot risk walking onto those docks. The risk to me being found out is just too great. Sonny says that the owner of this boat must be present when it docks and he shall," Torres waved a hand over to where Hector stood near the door. "I have transferred full rights for this yacht to my most trusted guard, Hector. Everything is now legally registered to him. So, if Sonny has held up his part of the deal this thing should go off without a hitch."

"Yeah, except you're running off," Trudy stated. "So, how exactly are we supposed to get our money from you once the deal is done and the product has moved through the docks?" She asked.

"Hector and most of my crew here will remain with the boat until everything has gone through. Sonny will remain with Hector until the deal is done. Hector handles all of these kinds of affairs for me, and he will ensure that Sonny gets his fair share once all the product has been distributed to the buyers I have already set up here in Miami."

"Okay, I guess I can assure Sonny that you're not reneging on the deal, but he's not gonna like this sudden change of plans, or should I say not being given full disclosure of your plan," Trudy said.

"So long as he gets his share, that is all he need be concerned with," Torres countered. "As for you," He tightened his grip on her hand slightly. "I want you to come away with me, Trudy. Please, hear me out," He quickly added before a shocked Trudy could even respond. "I know we've only just met and this all seems quite cliché, but I have fallen head over heels for you and I want you for myself. I can and will show you the world and I can and will give you the world too," He said and then tugged her hand and moved them closer to the patio doors. "In those bags is enough cash to cover your share from this deal, and it's all yours and then some, guaranteed. So, you need not worry about Sonny not sharing with you."

"I was never worried about that to begin with, Sonny and I have an arrangement that has worked for years and we've never cheated one another," She stated her well-rehearsed part. "Because of that, I trust Sonny implicitly."

"And you can trust me the same," Torres said as he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss across her knuckles. She had to fight the nearly overwhelming urge to snatch her hand back and wipe away his kiss.

"I'm very flattered, Gabriel," Trudy spoke as she pulled her hand from his grasp. "But I will have to decline the offer. I like my current situation."

"So, you love Sonny?" Torres questioned and Trudy could see the envy in the smaller man's eyes.

"Yes," She answered without hesitation.

"Well, I think that in time you will learn to love me as well," He then turned from her and focused on the guards loading his bags of cash down to the waiting boat. "Vamonos," He called out as he recaptured Trudy's hand, this time with a firm grip on her wrist. He yanked her out with him onto the balcony. Trudy knew that she wouldn't stand a chance if she pulled out her gun while alone in a room with Torres and 5 guards, but a part of her screamed for her to do something, anything except allow Torres to get her onto the boat waiting in the waters below his balcony. Some rational part of her mind spoke calmly to her and told her that Sonny would come looking for her and he would save her. Just as quickly another voice cursed at her and told her she didn't need Sonny or any man for that matter to save her, she was well trained to handle herself in such situations, and she just needed to do her fucking job.

* * *

 **Back on deck**

* * *

The boat had been docked and Sonny quickly spotted Tubbs who was dressed like all the other port officers that checked the big boats, passengers and their baggage through the docks. Tubbs followed 5 other officers up to the loading deck of the boat, some stopping to instruct the exiting passengers on where they needed to go.

"Sir," Tubbs spoke directly to Sonny who seemed preoccupied as he stared across the deck to where Trudy has gone several minutes before. "Do you have any items that you will be taking from the boat if so you will need to proceed onto the dock and to that station there," Tubbs pointed to a building on the docks.

"I don't know where Trudy is," Sonny spoke lowly as he looked to where Tubbs was pointing while he nodded. "Yeah, my lady and I have some luggage and a couple of gift baskets. My lady just went to grab our things, I guess I should go help her," Sonny said loudly as some of Torres's guards walked by also posing as regular guests.

"Certainly sir, before you go could you point me in the direction of the owner of the boat?" Tubbs asked as he had not spotted Torres yet.

"Sure, I'll take you to him," Sonny said as he walked off, following the same trek Trudy had taken.

"Ah, Sonny my friend," Hector called out to Sonny as he stepped up to him and smacked him firmly across his shoulder. Sonny's brow bunched a bit as he regarded the man who was Torres's main guy. "Why are you still on the boat, I thought you would have left by now. Remember we are meeting up at your place later to continue our little party. This guy here is a major party animal," Hector said directly to Tubbs as he laughed a little and again smacked Sonny's shoulder. Tubbs chuckled as well as he played along.

"Your friend was just taking me to find the owner of this yacht so we can debrief him and make sure everything checks out," Tubbs said.

"Then look no further, I am the owner," Hector announced and the scowl on Sonny's face deepened and realization struck that Torres had planned to escape from the boat before it fully docked.

"Where's Trudy?" Sonny barked out.

"I'm not sure, last I saw her she was bringing your things back up on deck. She has probably already left the boat," Hector offered with a lie.

"I would have seen her," Sonny countered as he moved to step pass Hector with the intention of going to the cabin he and Trudy had shared. "Somethings wrong, Torres ain't on this boat anymore and I bet he took Trudy with him," Sonny said this directly to Tubbs, no longer caring to stay undercover in front of Hector.

"I don't know what you-" Hector started to speak but his words quickly ended when Sonny pulled out the Glock 27 he had gotten from Trudy early and stuck it right into Hector's gut, stunning both Hector and Tubbs with the knowledge that he had a weapon on board.

"You can cut the act, we're Miami Vice and you're busted asshole, now you better start talking and fast. Where's Torres and Trudy?" Sonny asked as he pulled the slide back to cock the gun. Hector's eyes widened as he raised his hands slightly. "Keep your arms down motherfucker and smile," Sonny instructed as he too plastered a smile on his face in case any other of Torres's goons were lurking about. "Now, answer my question before I shoot you and toss you overboard."

"You see that tiny flicker of lights way out there," Hector replied as he pointed out towards the ocean. Both Sonny and Tubbs turned their gaze to where Hector was pointing and if they focused and looked really hard they could just make out a speckle of light, that was just a tiny glimmer against the darkness of the night's sky and water. They could determine that Torres had gotten a good head start on them.

"Damn it," Sonny cursed and then turned his hard, furious eyes back to where Hector stood before him. He then shoved the larger man who cried out as he fell backward over the railing and down into the dark, cold water.

"Man, what did you do that for?" Tubbs asked to Sonny's retreating back as he leaned over the railing and looked down at Hector who he could see flinging his arms about wildly as he struggled to stay above the water.

"To prevent that asshole from warning Torres or any of Torres's other guards about the bust," Sonny replied as he stopped briefly and turned back to Tubbs. "Have one of the Coast Guard boats that are standing by pick him up and detain him. Then, let Castillo know that Torres took Trudy and that I need back up because I'm going after them," With that said Sonny rushed off towards where the small boat that had taken him ashore earlier that day was tied to the yacht.

"Sonny, wait!" Tubbs called after him with the intent of convincing his partner to wait for backup to go with him, but Sonny never stopped to acknowledge him and disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Trudy had sat as calmly as she could even though inside she was readying to jump off the boat at the first opportunity. She was a little more at ease after she had boarded with Torres because he had only allowed 2 of his guards to join them. She mentally calculated that if she could find the right moment to take out at least one of the guards she might be able to gain control of the situation.

"I understand that you may be upset right now," Torres spoke to her as he sat down next to her and handed her a flute glass filled with champagne, which she accepted but never raised to her lips. She wouldn't risk being drugged and rendered helpless.

"Why would I be mad, you're just kidnapping me," She replied coolly with a slight smile.

"And I am truly sorry that things have turned out as they have," He went on. "But you are now a very rich woman. Here," He then reached over to the side of where he was seated and pulled up one of the very heavy black duffle bags and plopped it down onto the table in front of her. "That's 25 million and there are 2 other bags just like it all for you, Trudy."

"And all I have to do is what, become your whore?" She asked and for the first time since she had met him, she could see that she had angered him.

"Don't say that," He snapped as he raised his voice and balled up his fist. Trudy knew without a doubt that had she been any other woman, a woman he was not trying to seduce he probably would have struck her in the face. "I don't want you as my whore, I have whores around the world. Anywhere I go I can find the best whore they have. You I want as my equal. I want you to love me as I will love and cherish you," Torres said his demeanor switching from irritated to endearing in an instant.

"I've already told you that I love Sonny and I want to be with Sonny," Trudy stated. "So, will you let me leave with 'my' money now?" Torres chuckled a bit as he shook his head.

"No, my love, that will never happen."

"Boss," One of the guards called out to Torres gaining his attention. "Luces!" At those words, Torres jumped from his seat and stared out into the darkness behind them and saw the lights his guard spoke of and that the lights were fast approaching them. "Es un bote," The guard added as the sound of the other boat became louder.

"¡Más rápido!" Torres commanded to the guard that was at the helm of the boat. He then moved to Trudy and reached down for her arm. "I think we should head downstairs," He spoke as he grasped her arm and pulled her up from her seat. At that moment a shot rang out and soon after came the cries of the guard who was steering the boat. The other guard rushed over to assist the man who was bleeding from his shoulder. Torres turned from Trudy to assess the situation and when he turned back she was seated back down with a gun raised and pointed directly at him.

"Don't move," She commanded to Torres's shocked face. Torres stopped and instinctively raised his hands up slightly showing his surrender as his eyes locked onto the gun. "Now, tell your guard to stop this boat, because I think my ride is here," Trudy said sure that the boat that was now just behind them had Sonny on it, even those she didn't dare take her eyes off of Torres to look. Torres remained motionless. "If you think I won't shoot you where you stand, think again," She added.

"Detener el bote!" Torres called out his unharmed guard who quickly complied upon seeing that his beloved boss was being held at gunpoint.

"And take the keys out and toss them overboard," Trudy instructed to the guard who hesitated as he looked from Trudy to his boss. "Do it before I lose my patience and start pulling the trigger," She threatened. She felt a bit braver as she heard the motor of the other boat slow down so it could pull up alongside them. A small part of her panicked a bit thinking that maybe that boat wasn't Sonny but more of Torres's guard, but still she held her ground. She figured the worst case scenario she'd just have to jump into the water and take her chances with the sharks. The guard did as she told him, pulling the keys out and then throwing them out into the water.

"Ah, Sonny my friend," Torres spoke out as he turned his head slightly to face the armed man who had just boarded the boat with his own gun aimed. "How did things go at the docks, smooth I hope," He said as if nothing at all was out of the ordinary.

"You all right Darlin?" Sonny spoke directly to Trudy who was so filled with relief to have backup her legs shook slightly.

"Yeah and I'm very happy to see you," She answered.

"I should've known you'd try to double cross me," Sonny finally spoke to Torres.

"No, no there has been no double cross," Torres protested all while keeping his arms raised. "Your share of the profits from our deal will all be yours, I give you my word. I left you on the docks to ensure that everything went as planned, which is why you should be there now and not here."

"So, you just thought I would be ok with you taking my partner?" Sonny questioned.

"Well, I certainly didn't think you'd risk losing 150 million for her, no, I must say I am quite surprised. Also, you yourself stated that she doesn't belong to you," Torres countered as he shrugged his shoulder. "Apparently, I was wrong, please accept my apology. I have half of your money here with me now, just take it and Ms. Trudy and once the deal on the docks is done you will get the rest of your money. No hard feelings."

At that moment a bright light from the sky locked onto them. Torres and his guards shielded their eyes as they tried to gauge where the light was coming from. Both Sonny and Trudy kept their eyes and guns trained on the three men on the boat with them. They already knew that the Calvary had arrived and that the light was coming from the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk stealth helicopter used by the Coast Guard on such missions.

"No, Torres, no hard feelings," Sonny said. "Miami Vice motherfucker and you're under arrest."

Torres bunched his eyes in confusion as he stared at Sonny and then moved his eyes to Trudy, then suddenly tossed his head back and let out a boisterous laugh. Both Trudy and Sonny and even his guards all stared at the tiny man as if he had lost his mind.

"Wow, is this what cops in this country do to get the bad guys?" He asked. "Go undercover, no holds barred to get their man? Tell me, Ms. Trudy, if that is your real name, would you have fucked me too if that was what it took?" Trudy flinched a bit at his words.

"Shut your mouth," Sonny barked out as he moved to Torres and kicked him in his legs which caused Torres to fall to the deck. Trudy moved her gun from Torres over to the two guards to ensure they were no threat, while Sonny moved to cuff Torres. "Gabriel Torres, you're under arrest." He said as he raised the smaller man back up to his feet.

"Whatever you think you got on me will never stick," Torres said in a mocking tone. "All the drugs on that yacht you helped dock, I don't own that. Nothing is in 'my' name," He threw in along with a gloating smile. Sonny smiled back at him just as a couple of DEA agents boarded from the Coast Guard boat that had arrived.

"That's okay," Sonny stated as Torres gave him a baffled look. "We're not busting for the drug deal you tried to do, we're helping them," Sonny then pointed to the DEA agents and the 2 Columbian police officers who accompanied them. The color instantly drained from Torres's face as Sonny patted the fright-filled man on his back in an almost consoling way.

"I request asylum," Torres declared.

"Request denied," Sonny replied as he shoved Torres and made him stumble into the hands of the awaiting agents and police. "Get that piece of garbage out of here," He then watched as the agents also arrested the 2 guards as well. As the 3 men were ushered off of the semi yacht Castillo climbed aboard. "Lieutenant," Sonny greeted their commander.

"You okay," Castillo asked as he seemed to completely ignore Sonny and looked to where Trudy stood and rubbed her left hand down her right arm that rested at her side still gripping her gun.

"Yeah, I'm good. The plan didn't go off without a hitch but we still got Torres," She replied as she nodded towards one of the two Coast Guard boats that was speeding away with Torres aboard.

"They'll be taking Torres back to Columbia immediately," Castillo said while he turned to put his back to both Sonny and Trudy as he buried both his hands in his pant pockets and stared at a pitch black section of the ocean. "They're afraid that some of the contacts he has here stateside might try to plan an escape if they wait a day or two. They'll want to debrief you but I told them it can keep until tomorrow. After that I want you both to take some time off, 2 weeks minimum." Neither protested the idea they both had already planned to make a similar request for time off work to decompress from their short time undercover.

"Thanks," Trudy spoke out and Sonny just nodded in agreement.

"The Coast Guards will tow Torres's boats back," Castillo said and caused Sonny to speak up.

"We'll bring the boat I took back in, bring it in at another dock just to ensure that none of Torres guards or connections here sees us rolling up with cops," Sonny offered and Castillo simply nodded at his request and then left the boat. "You ready?" He focused on Trudy who lifted her eyes and locked on to his.

"Yeah."

"Then let's get out of here," Sonny said as he moved to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and tugged her close to him as he walked them to where he had docked the boat he had brought out. By the time they had boarded and started up the boat all of the other boats and the helicopter were heading back to shore. Sonny stood at the wheel of the boat using his left hand to steer as his right arm was still wrapped around Trudy who seemed to want to stay glued to his side for a while longer. She rested against his body and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Both of them silently shared a feeling of bereavement to the realization that their mission of working undercover together was over and that this might be the last time they would be able to share such close moments. Sonny sighed heavily at the thought and then leaned down and pressed a kiss against Trudy's forehead as they both looked at the lights of the city which was still off in the distance. Both felt an apprehension about how things would be once they were back at work as just co-workers and friends.


	9. Chapter 9

She had planned to take a true vacation to Jamaica. It had been 5 years since her last one. 1 day into her 2-week vacation and after she had looked through pamphlets she had gotten from a local travel agency, she couldn't commit to doing anything. Her mind continued to drift away and she found herself thinking about Sonny. She wondered what he was doing at that moment and if he was thinking about her too.

Trudy knew that she needed to clear her head and find a way to get Sonny off her mind and definitely keep him from creeping into her heart, well, more than he already had. She decided to take a drive up the coast and rent a beach house for a couple of days. It wasn't the same as flying off to Jamaica but it would have to do. She had called ahead and reserved the house, packed a few things and then hopped in her car. She turned on the radio and drop the top on her convertible and let her hair just blow wild with the wind as she listened to the song blaring through the speakers.

 _I need a love that grows_

 _I don't want it unless I know_

 _That each passing hour_

 _Someone, somehow_

 _Will be there ready to share..._

 _I need a love that's strong_

 _I'm so tired of being alone_

 _But will my lonely heart play the part_

 _Of the fool again_

 _Before I begin..._

 _Foolish heart, hear me calling_

 _Stop before you start falling_

 _Foolish heart, heed my warning_

 _You've been wrong before_

 _Don't be wrong anymore_

Trudy groaned a bit as she listened to the words of the song and let her mind recall her time with Sonny undercover when they had allowed themselves to forget the job and enjoy the hospitality and amenities that Torres had given them. They had figured doing so would show Torres that they were who they said they were. So, Trudy and Sonny had danced a bit down in the little disco on the yacht, they had gambled in the casino, and laughed and made out in one of the large Jacuzzis. Their time as 'pretend' lovers had only been for a couple of days but it had seemingly branded her because she couldn't stop thinking about how happy she had been spending time with Sonny and sharing his bed, even given the dangerous situation they were in.

 _Feeling that feeling again_

 _I'm playing a game I can't win_

 _Love's knocking on the door_

 _Of my heart once more_

 _Think I'll let her in_

 _Before I begin..._

 _Foolish heart, hear me calling_

 _Stop before you start falling_

 _Foolish heart, heed my warning_

 _You've been wrong before_

 _Don't be wrong-_

Trudy reached out and quickly switched off the radio. It was just hitting too close to home for her right at that moment. She told herself that she just needed time away to get Sonny out of her system, but she wasn't so sure how to actually make that happen.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

"Thanks, Al, for looking after Elvis for me," Sonny stated for the second time, genuinely happy that his friend and neighbor at the marina where he kept his houseboat was doing him this favor. For some reason, Al was the only other person that Elvis seemed to be relaxed with and allowed to get close enough for feedings.

"It's no problem, Sonny," The 60 something ex-marine said as he looked over to where Elvis was slowly trekking about the deck of his boat, which was twice the size of the one Sonny lived on. "Elvis and I are old friends and he can stay as long as you like."

"Well, I only plan to be away for a week, two at the most," Sonny stated. "I just have some things on my mind that I need to deal with, and I think I need some time away to clear my head, maybe even do some fishing. So, I'm just going to take the boat up the coast," He added with a smile and Al chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Wow, she must be something really special or really bad," Al offered as he arched his brow at Sonny, who looked to be thoroughly surprised that the older man had easily picked up on his dilemma, he simply chuckled a bit and nodded at the man and then turned from where he had stood on the docks and moved back to his own boat, a St, Vitus Dance, where he jumped aboard and started it up.

Sonny threw Al and Elvis a farewell wave as he pulled out of the marina. He reached over and turned up the volume of the small radio that he had tied nearby.

 _I've been trying oh so long to let you know_

 _Let you know how I feel_

 _And if I stumble, if I fall, just help me back_

 _So, I can make you see..._

 _Please give me one more night_

 _Give me one more night_

 _One more night 'cause I can't wait forever_

 _Give me just one more night, oh just one more night_

 _Oh, one more night 'cause I can't wait forever_

Sonny sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back so the sun could warm his face. Memories of his time with Trudy on Torres's boat flooded his head. Suddenly, Trudy's smiling face flashed behind his eyes while she twirled on the dance floor as he sat watching her. Then in the next instance, that image was quickly replaced with her face holding a look of ecstasy as he lay between her thighs and slowly plunged in and out of her.

 _I've been sitting here so long_

 _Wasting time, just staring at the phone_

 _And I was wondering should I call you_

 _Then I thought, maybe you're not alone..._

 _Please give me one more night, give me just one more night_

 _Oh, one more night, 'cause I can't wait forever_

 _Please give me one more night, oh just one more night_

 _Oh, just one more night, 'cause I can't wait forever…_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

She had spent most of the day out exploring the beach. It had been packed and so she wondered and wondered until she had found a spot that was secluded with only a few tourists and she chose there to lay out her beach towel and enjoy the sun for a bit. It was there that her eyes scanned the waters and noticed a familiar boat docked at the nearby pier. At first, she thought her mind had been playing tricks on her. She lifted her head above her eyes to shield them from the sun in the hopes she would get a better look at the boat. She was almost positive she knew who it belonged to. She rose from her towel and then headed to the pier. As she approached the boat a part of her became filled with excitement and anticipation at the thought of seeing Sonny. Another part felt apprehensive and reminded Trudy that this vacation was about trying to get Sonny off her mind. But when she saw Sonny's bare muscular back while he kneeled on the deck of his boat working on fishing poles and tackle, any apprehension Trudy may have felt all vanished.

"Permission to come aboard," She called out and her smile broaden as Sonny quickly turned his head to face her and cast surprised eyes on her.

"Trudy," Sonny said as if he were speaking a whispered prayer. He stood and looked down at her, his eyes fully taking in her frame which was housed in a skimpy two-piece white bikini.

"If you're busy," She spoke again suddenly feeling as if she were unwelcome due to the way he remained silently watching her. "I can come back some other time."

"Naw, Darlin," Sonny finally snapped out of his shocked stupor and moved to the side of the boat and left down the ladder so she could climb up. "You know you're always welcome, anytime," He added as he reached down his hand which she grasped and he helped her aboard. "I'm just surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same about you," She replied.

"Thought Gina said something about you going to Jamaica," He continued and Trudy arched a brow to this and pondered why Sonny would have such a conversation about her with Gina. Had he asked about her she wondered.

"That was my initial plan, but I changed my mind last minute and decided I'd have just as much beach fun and save some money if I just drove a few miles up the coast and rented a beach house."

"Well, I can't afford a trip anywhere so I decided to come up here and do some fishing and clear my head," Sonny stated and Trudy nodded as she thought about what Sonny might need to clear from his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you I just thought this boat looked very familiar and I couldn't resist coming to investigate," She giggled out. "I guess we both needed some time to shake off everything dealing with our time undercover.

"Not everything," Sonny quickly added as he allowed his eyes to slowly scan over her body. "All of it wasn't bad."

"No, it wasn't," Trudy agreed clearly understanding that he was referring to the intimate relationship that they had started. "But even 'those times' should probably be … forgotten, so that we can really get back to reality," She tossed in and Sonny's reaction was as if he had been doused with cold water. He quickly averted his eyes as he nodded his head and then turned back to the line and tackle he had been working on when she came up. "That's what this time off is supposed to do, right."

"Whatever you say, Darlin," He responded blatantly giving her the cold shoulder and she could definitely feel the chill and reached her hands up and rubbed them up and down her arms before she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What, you don't think that's a good idea?" She asked genuinely interested in hearing his thoughts on the subject of them and their new relationship. "What happened between us … I mean it was nice, very nice but it wasn't real, Sonny," She jumped a little at the way he twirled back and stepped right up into her face.

"Wasn't real huh?" He questioned as he bunched his brow a bit at her. "You really believe that what happened between us wasn't real?"

"We did what we had to do while we were undercover," She argued. "But out here, back in reality things are different, we're not lovers Sonny," She stated and Sonny nodded his head to her assessment.

"No, we're not, but that's an easy fix," Sonny mumbled out as he shot his hand out, grasped the back of Trudy's head and yanked her face to his own and then captured her mouth in a heady kiss. Trudy moaned a little and melted into the kiss and into his body as Sonny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. She in turned wrapped her arms around his neck as the kissed deepened. Sonny slowly pulled from the kiss. He fused his forehead against Trudy's and then locked his eyes to her parted wet lips while she kept her eyes closed. "You say what happened between us wasn't real, but this is real Trudy. Don't you feel it too?" He asked but she remained silent. He reached his right hand up and brushed his knuckles across her cheek before he again settled his hand against the back of her neck. "I haven't been able to think about anything but you, us, since we got off Torres's boat. I told myself I just needed to get away for a while, shake you from my head but still here you are," He said as he chuckled a bit and moved his head back to stared directly into her eyes which snapped open and locked on to his. "We both tried to leave town, to forget about what happened between us and we end up in the same place at the same exact time."

"So, what, you think it's fate, that we're destined to be together?" Trudy asked with a smile as Sonny chuckled a bit at her words.

"Well, five minutes ago, I would have said hell no," He said with a smirk and then his smile faded and his face held a stern and serious look on it. "All I know is something has happened between us and I don't think I will be able to just forget it. I don't want to forget it. Do you?" He questioned her and she quickly shook her head no to which Sonny closed his eyes for a second and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, I don't want to forget. If I'm completely honest I just want to be in bed right now wrapped up in your arms…" She stated and Sonny cut off her words as he stepped back from her, grasped her hand and tugged at her as he nodded toward the door leading to the lower deck.

"There's a really comfortable one down below," He said.

"…But," She continued as she gently pulled her hand from his grip. "When it's all said and done we'd be right back where we are right now, trying to forget it all and to get a grip on reality. A reality where we're just friends and we work together. A job where we're not allowed to have a romantic relationship."

"We ain't gotta shout it from the rooftop of the OCB. When we're at work we can be professional, Gina and I made it work," Sonny argued and Trudy snorted at the idea that he actually thought he and Gina were discreet and no one at the Organized Crime Bureau was aware that they were hooking up.

"Sonny everyone knew about you and Gina, but it didn't interfere with your jobs so I guess Lou didn't much care. Lieutenant Rodriguez was just so laid back anyway, but it's against policy for any of us to be hooking up like that. And do you honestly think Castillo would be ok with us having a romantic relationship while working together?"

"I don't give a fuck about what Castillo is or isn't ok with."

"No from the day he walked in I got that impression and I think the feeling is mutual, but I do care. Sonny, I love my job and I love being at OCB, and if it came down to it who do you think would get transferred out of there if it's discovered that we're together?" She asked and judging by the way Sonny averted his eyes and dropped his head a bit he too knew it would be her. "Would you be willing to give up your position at OCB for me?" His silence spoke volumes and she wasn't surprised by the knowledge that he wouldn't but it still stung a bit. "I didn't think so," She added and when she could see he was about to protest in some way, she continued. "It's ok Sonny, I understand because I wouldn't be willing to volunteer my position for you either if it came down to it. So, you see it's best that we just leave things as they are. Try to forget what happened between us."

"Just try and pretend it never happened?" Sonny asked his irritation showing as he raked his hands through his locks and then settled them on his hips.

"Try to live with it and move past it," She offered and Sonny glared at her as he clenched his jaws. "I should probably go, it's getting dark and I'm not sure I would be able to find my way back up the beach to where I came from in the dark," Trudy said as she then turned to leave and Sonny rushed forward, reached out and captured her hand in his.

"Stay," Sonny requested his tone softened and she stopped and turned back to face him. "I caught some fish earlier for dinner. There's plenty for the both of us. Let's have a nice dinner and then I'll give you a ride back up the beach," He offered with a charming smile. Trudy smiled back sweetly at him as she shook her head.

"I can't stay, Sonny. We both know that we'll end up in that comfortable bed down below if I stay. I don't want to make things harder than they already are, ok?" She quickly leaned in and kissed his lips and moved back before he could try to deepen the kiss. "Goodbye, Sonny." Trudy then quickly climbed from the boat and rushed back up the pier. Sonny stood watching her as she walked away and continued walking until she was so far away that he could only barely make out her white bikini and then watched some more until she disappeared behind a large sand dune. In his head, Sonny knew that Trudy's reasoning for not getting more involved romantically was justified and that there was a real risk for one or both of them losing their jobs at the OCB. Even still his heart just couldn't shake the feeling that had stirred within him that had begun the moment he had tasted her skin, felt her flesh in his hands, lived for a time within her sugar walls. He hadn't felt this way about any woman since Caitlin, he had actually thought he never would again, and Sonny was not sure that he would be able to just let it go and move on.

* * *

**Songs:

Foolish Heart by Steve Perry

One More Night by Phil Collins


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny had only taken 1 week off before heading back down to Miami and back to work. After running into Trudy on the beach he had spent the remaining week walking the beach looking for her. He had even checked with a local broker renting out some of the beach houses, flashed his badge and demanded info about Trudy, all hoping he would locate the house she was renting. Nothing had come of it and he suspected that she had left the area and so after a week of trying he had licked his wounds and headed home. He walked into work and asked Castillo to let him cut his vacation time short as he felt ready to get back into it. There was a big case that Tubbs was already involved in that needed a second player, Castillo had planned to pull Switek in on it, but he knew Sonny would be a better choice. So, Castillo didn't protest the request and Sonny jumped in head first hoping that by burying himself in this new case he'd not think so much about a certain woman who seemed to stay on his mind lately. The new perp was named Ricky Johnson who had been in Miami all his life and had been in and out of jail since the age of 11, just small-time stuff. Over the years he had gotten more involved in the drug trade and quickly moved up the ranks and was now a big-time pusher in the area. The crank Ricky was selling was being diluted with detergents and the result was a lot of dead people and this made him public enemy number one at the OCB.

Most of the victims of Ricky's piss poor meth had been kids some as young as 8 and this had made Sonny angry and determined to bring Ricky down. This motivation held his complete focus. With he and Tubbs deep undercover while they worked the Johnson case, Trudy had barely crossed Sonny's mind. At least not until she had walked into the OCB a week after Sonny's return back.

"Trudy, looking good Mami!" Tubbs exclaimed upon seeing the black beauty walk into the station wearing a skin-tight dress that was black at the bottom and turquoise colored around the bust area with off the shoulders cuffed sleeves, along with some black stilettos. He had stood and greeted her with a hug. Sonny shot his eyes up from the file he had been reading over from his desk. He didn't stand and make his way to her as several of the others had but he did silently drink her in. The sight of her after even as short a time as a week made him harden and he cursed himself a bit for being so weak. He had never ever had any woman have this kind of effect on him.

"Welcome back, Trudy," Gina was the last to greet her and give her a tight hug. Trudy smiled warmly at her friends all while watching Sonny's reaction from her peripheral vision. She was a bit saddened that he had no reaction to her return, she had hoped he would be as happy and excited about seeing her as she was at the thought of seeing him.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," Trudy said.

"Welcome home Darlin, how was the vacation?" Sonny called out to her and she locked her eyes onto him. He hadn't bothered to stand and offer her a hug and she was thankful because she wasn't sure she wouldn't have given away something about what had transpired between them, had he touched her. She suspected that that also was the reason Sonny had made no attempt to hug her.

"It was relaxing for the most part," Trudy answered. "I just drove up the coast, rented a beach house but then got restless after just one night and so I hopped back in my car and just kept driving," She stated and her words solved Sonny's contemplation about what had happened to her after their encounter on the beach and why he couldn't find her afterwards.

"So, you just drove around for 2 weeks and you call that relaxing?" Gina asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it really was and we should go together sometime, have a real girl's trip," Trudy offered as she made her way to her desk to settle in, but before she could get situated Castillo appeared at his office door grabbing all of their attention. He said nothing as he made his way into their meeting room. They all knew the routine and Sonny, Tubbs, Trudy, Gina and Switek all rose from their desks and followed his trek into the meeting room.

"Welcome back," Castillo tossed to Trudy who simply nodded in reply. "Bring me up to speed on the Johnson case," He continued on with business as he stood with his back to them and he stared out the window.

"Well, we've still haven't had an official meet and greet with the main man, we're still dealing with his 'soldiers' as he calls them," Sonny began.

"Right, but we've worked our way up the food chain," Tubbs chimed in. "Our last meeting was with Charles Jones and our intel tells us he is the right-hand man," He added and Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he said that Ricky was impressed with how fast we moved the last batch of the product he gave us and he wanted to meet up to discuss broadening our deal and push more crank out into the streets. So, tomorrow night we get a face to face with Ricky Johnson himself. I can't wait to bust that asshole."

"Wait, Ricky Johnson?" Trudy chimed in as her mind tried to process that name and where she had heard it before.

"Yeah, you know him?" Tubbs questioned as all eyes locked on to her including Castillo's, who had turned his head only and was gazing at her.

Yeah, I do," She replied as she snapped her finger and then turned to Gina. "It was about a month ago when we were working Biscayne Blvd. There had been a lot of well known local prostitutes that were just up and disappearing and the local guys thought it was some kind of human trafficking. Some young prostitute reported that she had been approached about doing some legit work, you know to help get her off the street. Turns out it was a scam to get her pulled into some elite prostitution ring. Well while we were out that last night I was approached by some guy. He gave me a card, it was the same spiel, he'd help me find some legit work with his employer Ricky Johnson."

"Rings true," Switek replied. "Ricky has got his hands in just about everything, drugs, prostitution, racketeering."

"I still have the card in my desk somewhere, I can call him up, see if this is the same Ricky Johnson, work a way in from another angle," Trudy suggested and Sonny quickly objected.

"Thanks, but we've already got a sure way in, no need to throw more chum in the water for the sharks," He stated and caused Trudy to frown up a bit at him. "We don't want to spook this guy when we're so close."

"So close?" Trudy responded. "You just said you haven't even met Ricky yet so you can't be all that close. And I see nothing wrong with working the same case from different angles. I think 2 ways in increases our chances to bring the guy down," She argued.

"I agree," Castillo interjected cutting off the words that Sonny had already fixed his mouth to say. "Trudy, call the number on the card, try to set up a meet. Take Gina with you as backup, tell them you two are a package deal. If they don't agree to that arrangement then you just walk away," He commanded and Trudy simply nodded in agreement as Sonny remained silent as his face scowl to the plan. "Dismissed."

They all stood and made their way back out to their desks, except Sonny who had stayed back a moment to say something to Castillo. Trudy watched through the window from her desk and she couldn't make out what was being said but she was positive that Sonny was again trying to shoot down her idea of going undercover into Ricky's prostitution ring. She couldn't see Castillo's lips because per usual he wasn't facing Sonny when he spoke, he remained facing the window to the outside, but judging by the angered look on Sonny's face he hadn't gotten what he had wanted and so he stalked from the meeting room. Sonny didn't move back to his desk but kept stalking past and made his way into the back where their lockers were kept near a couple of rooms that housed bunks for those very late nights when one of them just slept in the station.

Trudy quickly stood from her desk her nostrils flared a bit in anger as she followed Sonny's trek. The others eyed her silently and they knew that Trudy was about to lay into Sonny as she always did whenever he tried to shoot down some idea she had regarding a case. It didn't matter if Castillo agreed with her idea or not, Trudy didn't like what she referred to as some bullshit misogynistic behavior from Sonny, and it always resulted in them bickering, which turned into her calling him a macho asshole who couldn't deal with the fact that she, a woman, was just as good at the job as he was, and usually ended with an apology and flowers from Sonny.

She found him in the locker room, at his locker which was open where he stood changing out the white tee shirt he was wearing that looked to be soaked about the armpits and neck. Most likely from his heated disposition at not getting his way in the meeting.

"Sonny," She called out to him as she made her way from the door into the locker room, shutting the door behind her. "What the hell was that all about?" Trudy began to tear into him. "How many times do we have to have this conversation? Please stop with your macho bullshit, I've worked here in this division a long time now, 2 years longer than you, in fact. I know how to do the job and I am damn good at it. So, why don't you just do what you've been assigned to do and I'll do what I've been assigned to do."

"Just 'cause you've been here longer don't mean shit," Sonny spat out not looking directly at her which angered her more as she knew he was being dismissive to her protests and presence. "And exactly how many undercover operations have you headed up again?" He asked this time looking right at her with a gloating and smug look on his face and she really wanted to smack him. "Right, I've had way more experience undercover than you and it would do you some good to take my advice sometimes."

"I respect you Sonny and I value any and all advice you have to offer 'if' it makes sense, but not when you pull some caveman, 'I am a man and you're just a meek little woman,' crap, and that's all this is," She hissed out as she crossed her arms at her chest. "My idea in that meeting was a sound one, and you know it. I just think you don't like the idea of someone else coming in and possibly getting the bust. Are you afraid that Gina and I might have a better chance at bringing Ricky Johnson down through his prostitution ring?"

"Hardly," He said around a chuckle and Trudy dropped her arms to her side and balled her fist as she fought hard with herself to not give him a good punch to the nose. "Darlin, we both know that busting him for some little prostitution ring will not get him any hard time, hell, the D.A. will probably just toss that shit out of court. They want to get this guy's deadly drugs off the street. There have been 4 kids who've od'd on drugs tied to that piece of shit, just this week. So, am I concerned that bringing you and Gina in on this might compromise the whole operation, you bet I am sweetheart. Besides, shaking your ass at this guy ain't gonna cause the downfall of his multimillion-dollar drug organization. Don't get me wrong, it is a nice piece of ass," He said this with a smirk as he raked a very predatory gaze up and down her body. "But this guy doesn't come across to me as some chump who would easily fall for a nice ass and a pretty face. Only some of us are that stupid," Sonny stated and Trudy visibly flinched at his last statement which she knew he was referring to them personally. Sonny swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat at seeing hurt behind Trudy's eyes, a hurt that he had purposely caused and now regretted.

"Fuck you, Detective Crockett," Trudy growled out and then turned to leave. Sonny quickly reached for her and grasped her arm and turned her back to him. "Don't touch me," She exclaimed but not loud enough to cause a scene for anyone who might be happening by outside the room. Sonny didn't relent he moved right up on her and grasped the sides of her head in both his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry Trudy," He apologized as she continued to struggle and push against him to get him away. "I'm sorry baby," He said again this time as he stared sincerely into her eyes and made her stop her struggling. They stood in this position for a few seconds, with his hands gripping her head, her hands gripping his arms and their forehead pressed together while silently staring into one another's eyes. Neither of them would ever be able to say who made the first move but they were soon kissing each other desperately. It was the feel of Sonny's hand creeping up under her skirt that had brought Trudy back to her senses and made her pull from the kiss.

"No, Sonny," She panted out as she shoved him away and stepped back from him wanting to put some space between them. "God, what are we doing, what if someone had walked in on us?"

"No one did, we're safe," Sonny assured her as he darted his eyes to the closed door of the locker room.

"That can never, ever happen again. Not here, not ever again," Trudy whispered out vehemently and it sounded like she was instructing herself instead of making some general statement.

"I'll try…" Sonny started to speak but she cut him off.

"You'll try?" She repeated in disbelief. "No, see this is what I was afraid would happen if we start any kind of relationship other than a professional one. We cannot blur the lines, not at work Sonny."

"Like I said, I'll try, but I've been wanting to kiss you and touch you since you left my boat. You've gotten under my skin Darlin," He proclaimed. "So, I can only promise to try, okay? I'll try not to touch you or kiss you even though I want to every single time I look at you now. I'll try not to be a jealous asshole about this assignment because I can't handle the idea of you going undercover as some hooker knowing that some creep will probably touch you in some inappropriate way. And I'll try not to always be so overprotective or try to keep you from doing your job because I'm afraid you might get hurt out there," Sonny declared as he stood with his balled fists buried in his pants pockets while he stared down at the checker patterned linoleum floor. Trudy's heart rate increased at hearing Sonny professing endearing words to her. He hadn't outright said he loved her or had fallen in love with her but his words were damn close enough and she allowed herself to admit that she had those same feelings of jealousy and protectiveness towards him now as well, when she never had before.

"Sonny," She called out to him softly and took a step closer when suddenly the locker room door swung open.

"Hey, Trudy!" Gina's voice filled the suddenly quiet room. Gina's eyes then locked onto where Trudy stood. She let her eyes move back and forth between Trudy and Sonny as they both stood looking uncomfortable. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but Castillo was asking about whether you were able to find that card, if not he'd like us to hit the boulevard again tonight to see if the same guy is out there still looking for fresh meat for his ring."

"Yeah, I found it in my desk, but I haven't made the call yet," Trudy said and then turned to move over to the exit.

"I'm sorry about how I acted Trudy," Sonny called after her and she stopped and turned her head to regard him as Gina too looked over at him with a smirk on her face, assuming that Trudy had told him off again. She too felt that Sonny was sometimes a chauvinistic pig but she never really had the nerve to tell him, so she always silently cheered on Trudy who would brazenly give Sonny a piece of her mind when she felt he had done wrong. "And I do promise to 'try' to do better," He added and she simply gave him a nod and a small smile before exiting the room with Gina.

* * *

 **An hour later**

* * *

"Hey Trudy," George Jenkins, a semi-retired, 50 something desk officer from downstairs walked into their division. Trudy looked up from her desk at hearing her name and found the older man heading to her desk holding a crystal vase containing what looked to be 2 dozen beautiful long-stemmed roses, which he sat on her desk. "These just came for you."

"Thanks, George, for bringing them up," She said while her eyes glanced over the stunning flowers as her face held a bubbly smile.

No problem honey, coming up here is the only real exercise I get any more," He said and then gave a tiny salute and headed back out the way he had come.

"Wow," Gina said as she moved over and leaned against Trudy's desk to admire the flowers. "You must have really torn Sonny a new asshole, those look expensive," She stated and Trudy agreed if those flowers were in fact from Sonny, who would typically toss a single flower of no specific genus upon her desk as a form of apology. These were in fact very expensive judging by the name of the flower shop which was engraved in gold leaf on the card stuck in the flowers. Trudy pulled the card, opened it, and read it before Gina could snatch it up, in case there was something too personal written in it. "Well, what did he have to say?" Gina asked curiously to which Trudy turned the card around so she could read the single word, 'SORRY', which made both women giggle a bit. Gina then trekked back to her own desk and Trudy shot her eyes over to Sonny's empty desk as a smile remained on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

The meeting with Ricky Johnson had been arranged at one of the two nightclubs he ran in Miami called La Mirage. Sonny and Tubbs had arrived an hour before the meeting just to gauge the atmosphere and to make sure they had a mental floorplan to know where all the exits were. Switek was also posing as a patron and working as covert surveillance.

"Ricky sure has a swanky little club," Tubbs stated as he bounced a little in his seat to the upbeat music while appreciating the beautiful women that danced about him.

"With all the drug money he's raking in he can afford it," Sonny countered as he lit a cigarette, lifted his right leg and rested the ankle across his left thigh, as he leaned back more comfortably in the booth seat that they were in. They had strategically taken a booth that faced the entrance.

"Well, looks like Trudy and Gina got into Ricky's little ring," Tubbs said and Sonny shot him a look at hearing Trudy's name. Tubbs simply nodded his head toward one of the back corners where the restrooms were and some employee's only door, which was where they had emerged from. Sonny frowned up a little as he let his eyes rake across Trudy's body. She wore a red halter top that clung to her bust like a second skin, and a pair of tight satin looking black Capri pants, with 6-inch heels, gold hoop earrings, and bangle bracelets to complete the look. Sonny felt his dick stir and so he dropped his leg and leaned forward in his seat to hide the bulge growing. He didn't fully understand how just the sight of Trudy could anger and arouse him like she had. "And look who's joined them. Now, isn't that Ricky?" Tubbs questioned and Sonny frowned up a bit as he watched the tall, slender black man who wrapped his arm around Trudy and Gina's shoulders. His frown deepened when Ricky leaned closer to Trudy and whispered something into her ears, and rage arose in him as he watched the way she giggled at the man.

"Yeah, that looks like the same asshole in the surveillance pictures Switek took," Sonny replied snidely, not happy with how familiar Ricky was making himself with Trudy specifically. At that moment one of the 4 other men that were surrounding Ricky spotted them. It was their go-between Charles Jones and he raised his hand and gave them a wave. Tubbs raised his glass a bit in a reply and then took a sip of the drink. Ricky and his entourage made their way over to their table. Both Tubbs and Sonny stood from their seats as their table became crowded.

"Ricky, these are the dudes I've been telling you about. Man, they have brought in a lot of dough and need more product," Charles made the introductions. Ricky didn't acknowledge them immediately instead he leaned into Trudy's ear and whispered something and she giggled and the sound made Sonny clinch his jaws to bite back the vicious words that wanted out.

"What I am interested in is how they are able to move the product so quickly," Ricky finally spoke as he looked from Tubbs and then over to Sonny. "I've got people all over this city and all the cities surrounding Miami and none of them have moved the weight you two have in under a week. Please enlighten me, gentlemen. What are they doing wrong?"

"Well, we don't sell to fiends in the back alleyways for one thing," Tubbs replied and Ricky rolled his eyes, which had been locked onto Sonny, the only white face among them, and stared at Tubbs. "We sell to a more sophisticated class who have a larger appetite and wallet."

"Really, like who exactly, I sometimes mingle with a sophisticated class myself," Ricky continued and finally invoked Sonny to speak up.

"Is he for real?" He directed to Charles as he thumbed at Ricky. "I thought you said your boss might be interested in doing bigger business with us, but it sounds like he's just wasting our time here."

"His boss doesn't just do business with any ole white boy who comes asking, white boy," Ricky stated as he glared back at Sonny.

"Well, this white boy is the one giving the 50 grand, so if you don't want my business I can take it elsewhere, let's go," Sonny commanded and Tubbs gave a slight shrug to show he wasn't at all bothered either way, he threw back the rest of his drink and moved to follow Sonny who had already started to move from the table.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, no need to be so sensitive," Ricky called after them not wanting to alienate anyone who may bring him big business. "Let's talk some business," He added and both Sonny and Tubbs stopped and turned back to regard him. "Please, be my special guests tonight, anything you want, drinks, drugs, girls," He said that part as he grabbed two hands full of Gina and Trudy's asses. "Indulge in whatever, all on me," He offered and Sonny stood as if he was considering the offer as Tubbs waited and watched Sonny to follow his lead. Sonny stepped back to the table, right up to where Ricky stood. He grasped Trudy's hand.

"And what's your name, darlin?" He asked Trudy who gave him a sweet smile as she allowed Sonny to move her back to the booth, where he retook a seat and tugged her down beside him.

"Cookie," She answered.

"Cookie?" Sonny repeated as his smile widened while he looked from Trudy up to Ricky, who laughed seemingly happy that he hadn't lost potential big baller clients. "Are you as sweet as you look Cookie?"

"Even sweeter," Ricky proclaimed as if speaking from true knowledge, and although Sonny knew he had never had the pleasure he still couldn't quell the pang of jealousy that hit him. "These lovelies, Miss Cookie and Miss Caramel, are my latest 'hostesses', and at your disposal," He said and Gina took that as an invitation to leave Ricky's grasp and she quickly moved to Tubbs who had retaken his seat next to Sonny. She clung to his side as she rubbed her hand across his chest. Tubbs grasped her hand, lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss across her knuckles.

"Aww, are you a gentleman?" Gina cooed as she got into her role.

"Always, for a beautiful woman, and you are a very, very beautiful woman, Miss Caramel," Tubbs played along.

"Why don't you ladies show my new friends here a good time," Ricky suggested as he waved over a couple more ladies who quickly took up the spaces Gina and Trudy had occupied at his side. Ricky then turned to leave to make his way up to his personal spot in the VIP section.

"Wait, I thought we were going to talk some business," Tubbs interjected.

"And we shall after we have a little fun," Ricky replied. "Ladies, why don't you take the gentlemen in the back for some private entertainment?"

"Sure," Trudy spoke out as she rose from her seat and grasped Sonny's hand. "C'mon, baby," She coaxed and hearing the endearing term from her lips made Sonny rise from his seat without any protest.

"I guess we can relax a bit before we get down to business," Sonny agreed as he let his eyes hungrily rake down Trudy's frame. His true appraisal helped for believability to Ricky and his entourage. Ricky chuckled a bit as he nodded his head.

"Ladies, please escort my guests up to my personal booth once they've finished having their fun."

"Yes, sir," Gina replied as she stood and grasped Tubbs' hand. "C'mon sugar let's take this party someplace a little more private." Tubbs arched his brow as he smiled a little and played along while he allowed her to pull him along behind Trudy and Sonny who had already headed to the back corner and to the door marked 'Employees Only'.

Trudy led Sonny to one of the first private rooms on the right once they walked through the door, while Gina took Tubbs to one on the left. Sonny followed her into the room shutting the door behind them. It was a small room, but big enough to have a comfortable sofa and a dancer's pole in the corner, so the ladies working in the club could put on a personal performance for the men.

When she turned to face him, Trudy was swiftly pinned against the nearby wall and her mouth covered with his. She immediately welcomed the contact as she gripped him closer and deepened the kiss, while she moaned out her delight. Her mind excused their actions as just playing the part to keep their cover, though her heart knew otherwise.

"God, you taste so fucking good," Sonny panted out as he pulled from their kiss only to quickly swoop back in for another kiss. He moved from her lips to her cheek and then down to her collarbone and then locked on to suckle her neck.

"Whoa, honey, slow down," Trudy spoke out as she pushed at him a bit, wanting to stop things before she allowed her personal needs to cloud her judgment and make her slip up and say something out of character. She was sure the roomed was bugged in some way.

"It's okay," Sonny said. "Switek's already done a sweep of all the rooms and no bugs just one camera," Sonny mumbled in her ear before continuing his assault on her neck. His left hand raced up her right thigh and didn't stop until it was nestled in her hot center. Trudy's hands reached down and clutched at his hand to stop him. "The camera is behind me, they can't see what I'm doing," He continued as he rubbed his fingers against her folds and let his thumb caress her already swollen clit. Despite her mind's protest that they could not be doing this while on the job, not anymore, Trudy let her legs part a little further to give him more access as she rested both hands against the wall behind her so she could steady herself. "I have missed touching you like this," Sonny whispered out his confession and his fingers dug deep which caused her to gasp out, her mouth to fall open, and her body to shiver a little to the volt of pleasure that struck her core. "Have you missed it, missed me touching you like this?" He asked as he stared at her intensely while her eyes locked to his.

"Yes," She hissed out her mind losing focus as an orgasm tickled at her toes, starting its trek up her body. She then closed her eyes and shook her head a bit before reopening her eyes to look directly into his. "But Sonny, please stop. Let's keep things professional this time," She begged in a hushed tone and it hadn't been her words, nor her firm hand on his that had stopped him. It had been the look in her eyes, a look that spoke clearly to her desires and fears. She certainly wanted him but she was afraid of the kinds of ramifications that could cause to her life. Sonny understood this because he had that very same dilemma himself, so he removed his hands from her center, placed a soft kiss upon her lips once more and then casually stepped back. Something inside both of them screamed in protest at the loss of his touch upon her body. Remembering that they were being watched Sonny took out his wallet, pulled a couple of hundred-dollar bills from it and then placed the money in the tip jar on the nearby table.

"Dance for me darlin," He instructed as he took the seat in the corner just under the cameras, to which he covertly pointed up to as a way of reminding Trudy. She smiled seductively at him as she got back into character ready to perform her role as the seductress. She made her way to the pole, grasped it and used it as support while she slowly and sensuously began to dance and twirl around it to the music that was already booming inside the room.

Sonny and Trudy had remained in their room for nearly an hour, with Trudy dancing and putting on quite the show for Sonny, who felt tormented having to watch but not being able to touch. When they left the room, they moved to where Gina and Tubbs were, putting on pretty much the same show. Sonny knocked at the door. Gina answered and then stepped back so that Sonny could address Tubbs directly.

"You ready to go take care of some business," Sonny said and Tubbs nodded as he stood from his seat and he and Gina exited the room. They all made their way back out into the main club and up to Ricky's private booth.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

After escorting Sonny and Tubbs to the VIP section Trudy and Gina had been shut out so the 'men could talk business', as they had been told. It had irked them both to no end. Both had often complained to each other privately about how the police dept was still such a boy's club, although there were now many women in the field. The men always got most of the undercover work and big busts, while the women usually had to pretend to be a prostitute for the smaller busts. This was no different it seemed. They had spent the rest of the evening serving drinks and giving private dances to different guys. At the end of the night, they had helped to clean up and went to collect their earnings at the bar.

"Miss Cookie and Miss Caramel," Ricky called out to them as he approached the bar. Both Trudy and Gina turned a bit surprised. "May I chat with you ladies a moment before you leave for the night?"

"Sure, boss. What's up?" It had been Gina who had replied and she leaned against the bar, while Trudy put on a show of counting her earnings.

"Cookie, my guy watching the room mentioned that you didn't seem to get along too well with my guest tonight," He stated and Trudy silently cursed mad at the thought that somehow Sonny's action and her moment of weakness might have compromised her job.

"Naw, he was just a little too enthusiastic and I like to set the pace, get a feel for the guy before I decide if I want him touching me or not," Trudy replied coolly. "I hope that's not going to be a problem."

"Not at all," Ricky said as he raised his hands a bit and shook his head. "Hey, I hired you ladies to be my hostesses. You serve drinks to the customers and give some private dances to earn some tips. It's all legit work, on the up and up and taxable," He continued. "Now, whatever arrangements you and a customer work out amongst yourselves is your business and I really don't want to know about it, and any money you might make from those said arrangements is all yours to keep," Ricky continued. "But I noticed that he took a real liking to you and I think that could be a win-win situation for all of us."

"How so?" Trudy asked as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned back more comfortably against the bar beside Gina who stood there listening intently.

"Well, he's invited me to his yacht tomorrow night so we can conclude some business, and I was hoping you ladies would join me. Kind of added incentive. As I said he really did like him some brown sugar. I will pay you double your regular pay and whatever extra you might make, you keep."

Gina arched her brows as she looked over at Trudy who in turn looked to her, both hoping to show their interest to Ricky.

"A yacht you say?" Trudy asked.

"Yes ma'am, these are some big ballers, they've got a lot of money and they're looking to spend it. Like I said this could be a win-win situation for us both."

Gina nodded her head and then shrugged," I'm game," She agreed. "Last week I was walking the strip looking for a John to earn a little cash, now you're bringing them straight to me," She joked with a smile and Ricky chuckled at her words and also smiled, very pleased that she was willing. He then looked to Trudy.

"Yeah, I'll go too. The guy was very easy on the eyes and if he's got the kind of bank you're saying, it might be worth my while," Trudy spoke with a cunning smile.

"All right, meet me here tomorrow night 7 sharp," Ricky said as he smacked his hands together and then turned and headed back to his office.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we at with the Ricky Johnson case?" Castillo asked as he sat at the head of the table in the conference room with Gina seated to his right, Tubbs to her right and Switek next to him, while Trudy sat to his left with Sonny seated next to her.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Sonny was right about his prostitution ring not being a way in to get a bust," Trudy spoke up.

"Why?" Castillo questioned as he raised his eyes from the file he had been reading over to look directly at her.

"Because there is no prostitution ring," Gina chimed in and all the men in the room threw out slightly confused looks.

"Yeah, Ricky, might be a dirtbag drug dealer but he's no pimp," Trudy continued. "He is actually helping all those girls find legitimate, safe work. What he is running is a legal escort service. Seriously, we had to put in a quick request for fake IDs and credentials because he made us fill out W2 forms."

"Right, but that's not to say the girls aren't still whoring, but they're doing it on their own with the customers that come into the club and doing it at their own risk, and they get to keep all the profits from it," Gina said.

"Yeah, Ricky told me as much last night when he invited us to the private party you two are throwing tonight on your lovely yacht," Trudy added with a smile as she looked over at Tubbs and then glanced at Sonny, who perked up his brows and smiled a little. "Ricky, wants me to entertain you some more, butter you up to help him close the deal you are setting up," She directed to Sonny who in turned chuckled a bit and swallowed down the comment full of sexual innuendo that was on the tip of his tongue. "He thinks you really liked Miss Cookie," She threw in as she batted her lashes at him playfully.

"Oh, I did," He replied with a charming smile. "She was quite nice," He replied as he casually raked his eyes over her body which was covered with another halter top, black this time and a tight miniskirt, as she and Gina had planned to head to Ricky's club and back undercover as soon as they were finished debriefing Castillo. "How about you Tubbs, how did you like Miss Caramel?" Sonny quickly asked in an attempt to not make his real appraisal and feelings about Trudy so obvious. Also, to put Trudy at ease because she was looking at him with eyes that spoke to her disapproval of his words, which were hitting too close to home.

"Muy Bonita," Tubbs replied as he reached over, grasped Gina's hand playfully, and kissed it, to which she laughed, rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm as she pulled her hand from his.

"Ricky didn't out and out tell me to sleep with Sonny, but he made it known that he wanted me to and to do whatever you wanted," Trudy continued.

"How did he put it," Gina chimed in. "It would be a win-win situation if it happened tonight, he'd likely close his deal with you guys and we could make a little extra cash in the process."

"Good," Castillo spoke out and Trudy quirked her brow at the older man for his callous comment. "Then it looks like you two being undercover could still be a way in, at least to gather more intel and possible evidence to his drug operations. He's bringing you in on this drug deal with Tubbs and Sonny, he might pull you in on other deals as well with his other clients," Sonny shifted a bit in his seat as his jaws clenched to the idea of Trudy in that kind of position. He had promised her he would try not to be bothered by her doing her job but that was easier said than done. "Continue to work that angle. I'm hoping we can wrap this up soon, the D.A. is anxious to get something in the next couple of weeks otherwise they will have to close the book on Ricky Johnson for now."

"What?" Sonny spoke up as he frowned and leaned up closer to the table from the comfortable leaning he had been doing in his seat. "That guy is dirty as hell. That shit he's putting out in the streets are killing kids. His smack is causing an epidemic here."

"Then I suggest you do the deal, make it iron clad so we can make a bust that will hold up in court. Dismissed," Castillo said and they all made their exit and left him to finish reading over the files he had.

"Hey we need to get going to the club," Gina said to Trudy as they made their way to their desks and Trudy nodded her head as she pulled her purse from her desk drawer.

"See, you girls tonight, for our 'date'," Sonny called out in a teasing manner to them as he waggled his brows at them. Gina giggled as she waved him off with an eye roll while Trudy flipped him the bird over her shoulder as she followed her partner out. Both Tubbs and Sonny chuckled. "Hey, Switek," Sonny spoke out to the heavy-set detective as the man passed by heading out to make final surveillance preparations for the meeting tonight. Switek stopped in his tracks just at the exit and turned to regard Sonny who had stood from his desk and was moving to him. "Would you mind going over the set up for me, show me where all the cameras are?" Sonny asked as he reached up and patted Switek's back.

"Sure, Sonny," Switek replied a bit baffled as Sonny had never been interested in how he set up the intel before. "I was just heading over to Torres's yacht that the DEA has so kindly lent us for this deal. Care to join me and I'll walk you through everything?"

"Let's do it," Sonny said as they headed out.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Welcome gentlemen and ladies," Sonny greeted Ricky Johnson, his two-armed guards a lady he had brought for himself along with Gina and Trudy as he reached his hand out to Trudy help her board. Ricky smiled as he pushed her a bit and she grasped Sonny's hand with a smile and allowed him to help her step up onto the yacht. Tubbs then stepped up and did the same for Gina, while Ricky, his lady, and his men followed behind. "Mi casa es su casa," Sonny added as he led them into a large lounge area. Ricky whistled as he looked around the boat, very impressed with what he was seeing. He was ecstatic over the idea that these guys really did appear to have the money his brother Charles had been telling him about.

Tubbs smirked as he looked from Ricky's awestruck face over to Sonny because he knew that this faux display of wealth had reeled Ricky in. "What's your poison, Ricky?" Tubbs asked.

"Scotch on the rocks, please," Ricky replied as he took a seat on the large cream-colored leather sectional in the room and rubbed his hands across it to feel the texture.

"Ladies," Tubbs directed to Gina who was seated on the same sofa as Ricky but the far end and to Trudy who was in a different sofa right across the way snuggled up with Sonny, who whispered salacious things in her ears that was genuinely having an effect on her.

"I'll have a martini please," Gina answered.

'Me too," The beautiful black girl nestled up against Ricky chimed in, although she didn't look old enough to legally be drinking yet.

"None for me thank," Trudy said. "I like to keep a clear head on dates."

"Date?" Sonny repeated as he raised his eyebrows as he stared at her. "Darlin, this is no date," He added and Trudy's face froze and the smile that had been on Ricky's face faltered a bit as he watched and listened. "When I take you on a real 'date', which I would really love to do, I'd probably fly you to the Caribbean for a weekend of fun in the sun. How does that sound?" He asked and this time Trudy perked up her eyebrows while Ricky's smile broadened once more, as it seemed his plan of enticement using the ladies hadn't failed.

"That sounds like an amazing date," She replied.

"Just tell me when you want to go, sweetheart," Sonny replied as he lifted the arm that was draped behind her on the sofa and twirled his finger around a thick loc of her hair. He stared so intensely at Trudy that she found herself getting so lost in his eyes that she was losing her focus on the job at hand.

"I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you," She said as she moved her eyes from his and roamed them around the room as if it were the first time she had ever been there.

"You do that."

"So, is this really your boat or just some rental?" Trudy asked changing the subject.

"Oh, it's all mine, darlin, bought and paid for with cash," Sonny said with a chuckle as he shot his eyes over to Ricky whose greed shone through brightly. "C'mon let me give you a private tour," He offered as he quickly stood from his seat, reached down, grasped Trudy's hand, and then tugged her up before she could protest. "You don't mind do you, Ricky? I know you like to have a little fun before talking business, so relax and enjoy yourself for a bit," Sonny said as he threw out a wink.

"I will, and naw, I don't mind at all, you two have 'fun', I'll be here," Ricky stated as he raised the glass of Scotch Tubbs had given him.

"Great, hey Phil, my man," Sonny called out to Tubbs using his alias name. "Why don't you go ahead and fill Ricky in on what we'll need for our little party next week. We'll be right back … in a little while," Sonny added as he smiled an wiggled his brows a bit and then pulled Trudy closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Let me show you my personal cabin first," He spoke loudly so the others, Ricky in particular, could hear.

Trudy waited until they were a ways off from the main room where the others remained before she spoke out. "Sonny, what are you doing?" She asked in a hushed tone as she tried to pull from his grasp but Sonny held firm to his grip and kept moving them forward until they were outside of the very cabin they had stayed in when they were investigating Torres.

"Trying to make Ricky think that you're succeeding in the job he's tasked you to do," Sonny answered as he opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Okay, but why here?" She asked as she looked around the room that she often thought of the place that brought the greatest pleasure she had ever experienced as well as the biggest complication in her life. "Why this cabin?"

"Because," Sonny began to reply as he reached out and grasped her hand and pulled her back to where he stood. "I know that Switek didn't put any surveillance in this cabin," He answered honestly and then yanked her into a kiss that quickly became desperate and bruising. Trudy indulged in the feel of Sonny's hard body up against hers and the taste of him in her mouth. She moaned out mournfully as she pulled back from the kiss and braced her arm against his chest.

"We cannot do this. Sonny, I told you that this cannot ever happen while we're on the job."

"Not even if the job calls for it to happen?" He countered and she threw him a confused look. "In this case, Ricky is fully expecting … No, he's out there hoping and praying that you're in here making love to me right now, and betting it will get him some kind of favors when we do our deal."

"So, you think that makes it ok to break police procedure and protocols on our case?"

"We did before, in this very room in fact," Sonny said as he reached up and lovingly stroked at Trudy's left cheek, to which she involuntarily closed her eyes to the sensation.

"I thought we agreed that was something that we had to do because our very lives depended on it," She said with her tone lower as the arm she had been using to keep him at a distance now rest across his shoulder. "This is not the same situation or danger."

"No, but it is an opportunity for me to ravage you like I've been fantasizing about for nearly two weeks now," Sonny admitted and his words stunned her silent as she looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I want you so bad Trudy I sometimes physically ache for you," He admitted and her resolve broke a little more.

"Me too," She confessed in a whisper and then accepted the kiss he quickly pressed upon her. This time she didn't protest when he backed her against the nearby wall and hiked up her short skirt. She didn't push his hands away when they slid inside her already damp panties and a couple of his digits buried themselves inside her tight, hot pussy. She wasn't snapped back from the realm of euphoria she was living in when she heard Sonny unzipping his pants. The only sounds that escaped her lips were her screams of elation and encouragement when Sonny began to push his engorged dick in and out of her.

Their lovemaking had been quick but it still allowed them both to find the release they have been dying for and after they had cleaned themselves up and made themselves look presentable they made their way back to the others. They walked in to find smirky faces looking back at them.

"Welcome back," Ricky was the first to greet them. "It 'sounded' like you two had fun on your tour," He tossed in as he chuckled out and then took a sip from his drink. It took everything in Trudy to keep the smile on her face as she darted her eyes to Gina who simply smiled back at her. For his part Sonny seemed to remain cool as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it to move to the bar where Tubbs stood, to make him and Trudy a drink. Trudy moved to where Gina now sat alone on the sofa she and Sonny had occupied before.

"That sounded very convincing, Ricky was practically doing a dance along, so sure you were screwing Sonny to get him a good deal," Gina leaned over and whispered to her and Trudy gave her a smile and felt relief now knowing that Gina had thought it was just an act. She was still quite embarrassed and felt exposed knowing that they had heard her and Sonny making love.

"So," Sonny spoke out as he moved to where Trudy had seated herself, handed her the glass of juice and then took up the empty space beside her. "Did Phil go over the details of the weight we need?"

"Yes, he did," Ricky confirmed. "And it is definitely doable 'if' the price is right."

"And what is the price?" Tubbs asked.

"That depends, how soon do you need it?" Ricky questioned back.

"By Friday," Sonny answer while he sipped at the bourbon as he leaned back comfortably in the sofa with Trudy snuggled against him. His right arm was across her shoulder and he absentmindedly rubbed his right hand up and down her right arm.

"That amount of blow that soon, it's gonna cost you double the normal rate, 100 Gs," Ricky proclaimed.

"A hundred thousand, man you must be taking your own stuff," Tubbs stated. They all knew that price was outrageous and that Ricky was just being greedy and Tubbs also didn't want to make them seem too eager and just accept the offer outright. "Man, we can get twice the weight from the Jamaicans for what he's asking," Tubbs directed to Sonny. Ricky's eyes doubled in size and he began to panic thinking he might have allowed his greed to cost him a lucrative deal.

"Okay, look, man, how about this," Ricky leaned forward in his seat, sat his half-empty glass of Scotch on the glass table in front of him and looked straight at Sonny, as he had assumed Sonny was the main man in charge and who had the money. "How about I put a rush on things, cut the price down to 70 thousand and you allow me to use this boat to throw a party Wednesday night? Just a few potential business partners I've been haggling with, I think if they see that I have friends with an exquisite taste like yours, they will be more willing to do business with me. This would be a win-win for the both of us," He added and Trudy and Gina smirked at each other upon hearing the term he had used with them earlier.

"I'm not seeing how that's a win for us," Sonny replied with a chuckle. "You're still trying to give us a jacked-up price and also asking us to risk ourselves by allowing you to use my boat so you can throw a party to impress your drug dealing friends. 50 Gs and that's me being generous in the hopes that we can continue having a lucrative relationship. Take it or leave it," Sonny then went back to sipping his drink as he watched Ricky thinking it over.

"And I can use your boat for my party?" Ricky asked.

"Sure, so long as you have it thoroughly cleaned afterward," Sonny answered. "Hell, we can even do the deal the night of your party, the party would make for a good cover. You never know who might be watching."

"Yeah," Ricky nodded his head to this idea. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea. So, it's a deal, this Wednesday night?" Sonny looked from Ricky over to Tubbs who nodded his approval and then looked back to Ricky.

"It's a deal," Sonny confirmed and then focused onto Trudy. "And make sure you come too, sweetheart."

"Oh, the ladies will be here, I'll bring them personally," Ricky assured his excitement for the new business prospect evident on his face.

The rest of the evening had been filled with a great dinner of lobster with delicious side dishes and wine, which Tubbs had ordered through a nearby 5-star restaurant. After a couple of hours, Ricky had stated that it was time for he and the ladies to go so he could start making the arrangements for their deal. As Ricky's guards were helping Ricky and the ladies off the boat, Sonny gripped Trudy's arm and pulled her in close and leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Come to my boathouse later," He said and when he pulled back to stare at her face it held a sweet smile as she gave him a nod. He wasn't sure if she was affirming that she would come or just staying in character. He then watched as she was helped from the boat and walked off the dock with Ricky and his entourage.

More to come...


	13. Chapter 13

She had sat in her car at the pier where Sonny housed his boat for nearly 30 minutes before she had mustered up the nerve to actually get out and approach his boat. Even then she strolled along the docks casually to bide her time, since she was still undecided if she would go knock on Sonny's door. When she had finally made up her mind that this was a bad idea and that she had to stop sending mixed signals about how they needed to just remain professional and not pursue anything more personal than they already had, she had turned to leave she but had not expected to see Sonny approaching her from behind.

"Hey, darlin, I'm glad I didn't miss you," He greeted as he walked up beside her with a huge grin on his face and a paper bag of groceries in his arm. "When I got home I realized I didn't have must in the fridge for entertaining so I rushed over the bodega just up the way. Come on up," He said as he hurried past her and to his boat docked just to the right of where they stood. Trudy did as she was instructed and she made her way up the steps onto his boat.

"Hey Elvis," She called out to the gator who was chained to the deck and he hissed back as if replying. She remained on the outside of the door and leaned on the doorframe as she watched Sonny move around to put his groceries away. When he noticed she had entered yet he stalled in his movements and turned to regard her.

"What are you still standing out there for, c'mon in," He invited but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I think this was a mistake," Trudy sighed out as she dropped her eyes from his eyes the moment she saw the disappointment fill them. "And I know I'm probably sending you mixed signals-"

"That's the understatement of the century Trudy," He replied cutting her off and she looked back at him when he slammed the wine he had been holding atop the counter he stood in front of and then rested both his hands against the counter and leaned his weight on them.

"I don't mean to, I'm just so confused."

"About what?" He questioned. "I want you, I think I've made that pretty clear to you, right?" She only nodded in reply. "And you want me too, don't you?" He asked and held his breath a bit as he stared at her awaiting her answer.

"Yes, but-" She started but he again cut her off.

"See, there's your problem, you keep adding in the 'buts'," Sonny said with a small smile and she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face as well. "Don't over think things, Hon. Life is so much simpler when you just live in the moment."

"You really believe that?" Trudy huffed out as she stepped down into the living quarters closer to where he stood. "So, I should just do anything I want if it feels good and to hell, with the consequences it might bring later?"

"What fucking consequences are we talking about?" He asked his voice raised a bit and showed his growing irritation. "We are two consenting adults and if we want to spend time together we're allowed. Oh, and before you bring up no dating co-workers, I actually checked into that and the rule strictly prohibits us from dating our supervisors. I may outrank you by a grade, but it's only good on paper I can't command you on the job. And unless you're planning on hooking up with Castillo," He added and she frowned up a bit at the thought of it, which made him chuckle a bit. "Yeah, me neither. So, us working together and being together is no conflict of interest and our jobs won't be in jeopardy."

"Sonny, ever since we first slept together on Torres's boat, a situation that we both agreed was necessary to protect our cover and our lives, we have been inappropriate on the job several times already. There was the time in the locker room, and twice now while undercover on the Ricky Johnson case. If we had been discovered it would have put our jobs in jeopardy."

"But we didn't get caught," Sonny argued back.

"No, but the point is we shouldn't be doing those things while on the job, Sonny."

"Then you shouldn't be so fucking beautiful and sexy," He stated as he took a step closer to her. Again, she couldn't stop the smile that crept upon her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sonny," She bowed her head and whispered out in a lower voice as he was now right up on her.

"It's your own fault I can't keep my hands off of you," He continued as he was now close enough to her that he reached his hands out and placed them on her hips as he leaned down a bit to look her in the eyes. "What if I promised that from now on I will keep things strictly professional when we're on the job?" He asked and she threw him a skeptical look. "No, I mean it, scouts honor," He added as he maneuvered her closer and wrapped his arms more securely around her small waist.

"Were you ever even in the Boy Scouts?" She teased.

"Nope," He chuckled in reply as she giggled. "But I still promise and I never break my promises."

"Not a promise to 'try' but a promise to do?" Trudy clarified.

"I promise I will not behave inappropriately on the job 'unless' the case calls for us to act in such a manner, like this Ricky Johnson case."

"And I am sure you're going to milk the situation," She said as she shook her head a bit and lifted her arms to rest them across his shoulder.

"Yep, until I'm squeezing out dust," He concurred and they both laughed at his joke. "I'm going to kiss and touch you every chance I get, but only to keep up appearances to make Ricky believe that I've fallen for you."

"But no more sex on the job, okay?" Trudy said and Sonny looked like he was about to protest and she dropped her arms and placed them as a barrier between them. "I mean it Sonny, if you even try I'm calling this whole thing off and we'll go back to being just co-workers and hopefully still friends."

"All right, darlin, I won't cross that boundary again on the job, I promise … Unless you initiate-"

"I won't," She interjected, this time cutting him off.

"So, is this a done deal?"

"I could answer that more definitively if I knew exactly what the deal was. I mean, what exactly are we doing here Sonny?"

"We're getting to know each other on a more personal level," He replied.

"We've just been fucking," She corrected. "I don't know anything more personal about you than I did before. And, no, my knowledge of the mole on your inner right thigh and the way your dick curves to the left does not count."

"What, you want me to wine and dine you and ask you your sign?" He chuckled out in a teasing manner and she recoiled a bit in his embrace.

"Why is that idea so funny? That is how people in a personal relationship get to know each other better. Or by 'personal' did you just mean meeting up and fucking each other's brains out?"

"Trudy, we've worked together for nearly a decade, I think we know each other pretty well, but if you want some wining and dining we can do that too," Sonny said as he tried to soothe her.

"What's my favorite color?" She asked and he stood staring at her silently as he had no answer. "What's my favorite food? What do I like to do on my days off? Sonny, do you even know where I live?" He bunched his brow a bit as he realized that he actually didn't know where she lived. He knew where Tubbs lived because they were partners and he often picked Tubbs up for work. He knew where Gina lived due to their past relationship. He even knew where Switek lived due to the sports and poker parties he had attended there. Yet, he had no idea where Trudy lived and he had honestly never cared before. "I don't want to be the girl you call up when you're horny Sonny. I'm sure you've already got a couple of those kinds of girls on speed dial."

"I don't want that either," He responded as his face contorted into a frown at the idea that she thought that's how he saw her. "Trudy, I don't see you as some piece of ass. You're right, I have girls I know who would gladly accommodate me if I wanted that," She shoved back from him at those words, but he tugged her closer again. "But I don't want that, I don't want any of them. I just want you," She let her reservations melt a little at those words. "You're someone I can talk to about the job who will listen and really understand what I'm talking about and what I'm going through. Someone who isn't scared of the kind of work I do and won't constantly ask me to quit, because you do the same job and love it just as much as I do. Yeah, I do want to make love to you, nice and slowly, Trudy, but I also want to wake up wrapped around you afterward," He stated as he reached up and stroke at her silky tresses, which she wore straight and down across her shoulders. "Most importantly, I want exclusivity. Just you Trudy, no one else. Okay?" He finished and Trudy had to force back the tears that wanted to escape her eyes, invoked by the endearments from Sonny's lips. She'd chalk it up as one of the personal things she had learned about Sonny, he sure had a way with words.

"Okay," She agreed and then she surprised them both when she leaned in and captured his mouth in a kiss. It had been the first time either had recalled her initiating such an intimate act since the Torres case had ended. It was a brief kiss that she pulled back from only a few seconds later, but it has still been very sweet for them both.

"Good, now c'mon," He directed as he grasped the keys to his car from the counter and move them to the exit.

"Where are we going?" She questioned as she allowed him to push her back up on the deck.

"To your place," He answered as he turned to his door to lock up and she smiled as she waited for him.

* * *

Sonny had spent the night at Trudy's after they had stayed up most of the night talking about each other's childhoods and favorite music, which lead to them dancing for a little while before collapsing in bed. Trudy had been pleasantly surprised when Sonny hadn't made any attempt to make love to her. A part of her had also been a little bit disappointed as well. They had lain in her bed whispering to each other about anything that popped into their heads, until sleep finally came, snaring Sonny first. He had set an alarm to awaken early so he could leave before Gina arrived to pick Trudy up for work, which was their usual routine.

"Morning, Gina," Switek greeted first as his desk was closest to the entrance. Sonny lifted his head up from the report he had been typing up expecting to see Trudy but she wasn't behind Gina.

"Morning," Gina greeted back as she moved to her desk.

"Where's Trudy?" Switek continued and Sonny was glad someone else had asked the question he was dying to know the answer to.

"Oh, she'll be in later," Gina replied as she settled in at her desk. "She got a little sick on the way here, so we had to go back to her place. She told me not to wait and that she'd call a cab since she said her car was in the shop."

"Sick?" Tubbs repeated. "I hope it's not some bug going around because after this case I plan to take my vacation to someplace tropical."

"Naw, it came on too suddenly, she was fine yesterday," Gina waved off the idea. "It was probably all that lobster from last night. Seafood has never agreed with her, but she still eats it anyway and always regrets it later." At that moment Gina's phone rang. "Detective Calabrese," She answered as she picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Hey, feeling better? Did you need me to swing back by to pick you up?" She spoke out and Sonny knew she had been talking to Trudy and listened intensely. "Oh, then you should definitely just stay home, I'll let Castillo know and come up with something when I go to work the shift undercover at Ricky's. We're not expected to do anything special on that end anyway until the party he's throwing on Wednesday. Feel better." She then hung up the phone.

"That sounds like a bug to me," Tubbs stated.

"Or morning sickness," Switek threw in jokingly.

"It's not a bug and definitely not morning sickness," Gina said. "If she were seeing some guy I would know about it." Sonny froze up a bit as he thought on the suggestion that Trudy might be pregnant.

"Hey partner, you ok?" Tubbs asked Sonny upon seeing the look on his face. "You're looking a little pale and clammy over there," He added. "You're not coming down with something too I hope."

"No," Sonny replied as he shook his head a bit and focused on his partner. "I just remembered that Caroline asked me to pick up Billy and drive him out to some Summer camp he's spending a couple of weeks at," He lied.

"Not again Sonny. That's the 3rd time this month you've forgotten something pertaining to your son," Gina chastised and Sonny had to stop himself from arguing that actually, it wasn't, it had just been an excuse from some time off of work like in that moment. "What time were you supposed to be there to pick him up?" She asked and Sonny looked at his watch and quickly stood up and yanked up his coat from the back of his chair.

"If I go now I'll only be a few minutes later and I can blame that on traffic," He said as he pulled on his coat and moved to Gina's desk. "Be a sweetheart and let Castillo know when he comes in. I'll probably be gone for the rest of the day, taking Billy there and staying for a while to get him settled in."

"Sure, I'm the Queen of excuses today anyway," Gina said and Sonny leaned over her desk and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, you're a doll! I'll check in with you later Partner," He spoke to Tubbs on his way out who simply saluted not even looking up from the paper he had been reading.

* * *

Sometime Later

* * *

She groaned as she stumbled over her feet trying to get to the door, just to end the incessant ringing of the doorbell.

"I'm coming, hold your horses, geez," She grumbled as she finally grasped the doorknob and yanked the door open. She stood with her mouth slightly opened as she stared deadpan at the man standing on her doorstep. He smiled sweetly at her as he looked back at her thinking she looked especially adorable without any makeup on and her thick hair piled high atop her head in a ponytail. "Sonny, what are you doing here?" Trudy asked as she self-consciously brushed a stray loc from her face as she realized she probably didn't look her best.

"I heard you weren't feeling too good this morning, I certainly hope it wasn't because of the company you kept last night," He replied with a smile as she stepped back and allowed him to enter and then closed the door shut behind him.

"No, it's probably the seafood from last night," She offered as she remained at the door fidgeting with her ponytail and looking as if she was waiting for him to leave.

"Yeah, Gina thought so too," Sonny said with a nod as he leaned his back against the nearby wall. "Switek, on the other hand, thought it might be something more serious, so I thought I'd pick you up this," He then lifted the small paper bag that Trudy hadn't noticed in his hand before. She smiled a little as she stepped forward and took the bag from his hand, thinking it sweet that he might have gotten her something to help her feel better. The smile instantly disappeared when she opened the bag and saw its contents. She balled the bag closed once more and held it back out to Sonny to take back.

"I don't need that, so you should take it back and get a refund," She said as she waited for him to take the bag back but he didn't make any move to do so.

"You sure about that, Hon?" He asked as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips and then patted his pockets for some matches.

"Well, if I weren't it would be no thanks to you. It's not like you did much in the way of prevention. I guess you just figured I had that covered right?" She said and he shrugged a bit which made her roll her eyes at him as she stepped to him and yanked the cigarette from his lips. "Typical man and no smoking," She commanded as she placed the cigarette and the bag on the table next to the door.

"Sorry, I shouldn't smoke around you while you're…" He waved his hand at her but couldn't make himself actually finish the sentence.

"The word you're looking for is 'pregnant', Sonny, and don't worry I'm not bringing any little Crockett's into the world," She spoke as she moved past him and into her beautifully decorated living room.

"You seem sure? And, hey, this world would be a better place with more little Crockett's in it, sweetheart," He teased and got the result intended when she giggled a little at him.

"Yeah, I am sure because I have been on birth control to help regulate my periods since I was 15 years old," She answered. "And I've already taken a test, the rabbit didn't die. Thank God," She mumbled out.

"Shit, don't be so broken up about it, darlin," Sonny huffed out indignantly.

"Why aren't you relieved?" She was actually curious as to why he was acting disappointed. "Neither one of us are in a position to care for a baby. You live on a boat for Christ's sake."

"These are some pretty nice digs you've got here, Trudy, plenty of room for a kid," He replied and could tell by the way her head snapped around to him and the way her eyes suddenly bulged from her head he had probably said the wrong thing.

"Oh, so you just assume that it would all fall on me or that I would even want to have 'your' kid. Sonny, if I were to have a baby with you are you planning to take time off from work to care for it? I am not ready to retire or quit being a cop, you know I love the job, but that would be what's expected right? The mom stays home with the baby while daddy keeps working. No, sorry, that doesn't work for me. So, it's a good thing that I am not pregnant and having to worry about dealing with an abortion," She said and he snapped angry eyes to her at that word. "Don't look at me like that or give me some old-fashioned bullshit about how abortion is wrong. We're fast approaching the 90s and us feeble, simple-minded women have choices now when it comes to our own bodies."

"You'd really kill your own baby?" He questioned as he studied her face and she broke eye contact with him as she bowed her head a bit feeling slight shame.

"I don't know, Sonny, and I don't want to find out," She answered honestly. "So, from now on you are going to have to be more proactive too in providing protection when we make love." He silently nodded at her as he pushed his hands inside his pockets and looked down to the floor. After a moment's pause, Trudy spoke again in a softer tone. "Thank you for coming to check that I was ok and for not freaking out over the thought of me being pregnant."

"You're welcome, but I ain't gonna lie the thought of you being pregnant scared the hell out of me at first," Sonny confessed. "But on the way over here I started thinking it wouldn't be so bad if you were pregnant and we had a little girl that looked just like me," He stated and laughter bubbled from Trudy.

"Look like you, wouldn't you want our daughter to look like me?" She pondered.

"Hell no," He chuckled out. "If she looked like you I'd have to quit the job to take up guarding her with my shotgun 24/7 and beating off all the men coming at her. I'm getting exhausted just thinking about it," Trudy simply shook her head at him as she continued to laugh. "So, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I think I've gotten it all out of my system for the most part. Why?" She said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I was thinking I'd take you out to lunch if you can stomach it," Sonny answered.

"That sounds nice but I was just going to make myself some soup and I think staying home might be safer. I'd hate to throw up in your car," She replied and Sonny's face held a sour look at the thought. "Besides, don't you have to go back to work?"

"Naw, nothing to do in the Ricky Johnson case until we meet up with him in a couple of days to make the transaction and hopefully bust him. I'm playing hooky today, can I hang with you?"

"Sure," Trudy agreed with a smile. "How exactly did you get out of work? She asked as she turned from him and made her way to the kitchen where she planned to make herself some soup. Sonny pushed from the wall and followed close behind her.

"I said I had forgotten something with Billy and it was going to take all day."

"Wow, you've used a similar lie twice already this month, probably to go fishing, and Castillo hasn't caught onto you yet?" She tossed out around a chuckle as she opened her pantry and pulled out a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup, and then pull the can opener and spoon from another drawer. She placed the items on the counter just as Sonny stepped up to her.

"I got it, where's your pots?" He asked as he began opening the can of soup. Trudy regarded him kindly as she reached over him and retrieved a small pot from an upper cabinet and sat it atop the stove. Sonny emptied the can of soup into the pot and topped it off with a can of water. He then turned on the gas stove and adjusted the flame to get the desired temperature. "And how the hell did you figure out I had been lying all those times?" He finally turned and asked her.

"Because I'm a great detective for one and for two, one thing you are not Sonny Crockett is a deadbeat dad," She stated as she leaned her backside against the countertop across from where Sonny stood at the stove stirring the soup. "Anytime Caroline calls you about Billy you drop everything right then and there to be there for your son."

"Yeah, see, I am great daddy material, aren't I?" He said and then turned and shot her a playful wink over his shoulder as he kept stirring the soup that was now bubbling. "Grab a couple of bowls for me, babe," He instructed and she happily complied as butterflies filled her belly at watching him cook for her and while using such an intimate term of endearment. He poured the soup in equal amounts into the two bowls she had sat near the stove. Trudy grabbed the box of Saltine crackers from the pantry and a couple of can sodas from the fridge. They took their small feast to the dining table and began eating. Sonny noticed that Trudy was doing more stirring than eating. "What's the matter, you feeling sick again?" He questioned.

"No, it's just not satisfying me," Trudy replied with a sigh as she let the spoon settle against the side of the bowl.

"Well, what are you craving, I'll go get it for you," He offered.

"Anything I'm craving?" She asked as she bit at her bottom lip and looked as if she were giving it some thought.

"Yes ma'am," He concurred.

"I want to be in my bed making love to you right now," She finally proclaimed and a huge smile spread across Sonny's face as his brows rose high. He dropped his spoon into his bowl of soup, wiped his mouth with the napkin that had already been on the table, pushed his seat back, and finally stood from the table.

"Anything my lady wants," He said as he held out his hand to her. With a big grin, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her from her seat. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it and then led the way to her bedroom where they spent the rest of the day and most of the night enjoying one another's company.


	14. Chapter 14

Trudy honestly couldn't wait for this particular assignment to be over, working undercover at Ricky's main club as a hostess, waitress, and dancer was hell on her feet. The only perk was having Sonny staying over at her place the past couple of nights and him giving her great foot massages. Still, there was nothing he could do to erase the bruises on her body from all the groping and pinches that the customers tended to give her as she tried to get by them. Sonny's solution of punching them in the face for her wouldn't have been ideal given they were supposed to be undercover and inconspicuous. Tonight, the customer's seemed to be extra grabby, and there had been a couple of occasions where Sonny had intervened. He was there with Tubbs under the guise of just having a fun night out as Ricky's guest.

"Girl, I am seriously about to say 'fuck it' and pull out my badge," Trudy threatened in a hushed tone to Gina who stood next to her at the bar as they waited for their drink orders to be filled. "My feet are killing me."

"Tell me about it," Gina agreed. "Mine have started blistering," She stated and Trudy scrunched up her face a bit in dismay for her friend.

"And look at those two," Trudy spoke again as she nodded her head to the booth across the room where Tubbs and Sonny sat sipping mimosas, "Always getting to play the glamorous parts while we do the grunt work."

"Right, and even Switek gets to have some fun on this one," Gina said as both their eyes fell to the far end of the bar where Switek was chatting up some blond beauty. Trudy simply shook her head.

"I'll be right back, I have to go pee," Trudy announced and Gina nodded in reply as her friend hurried off pushing her way through the packed crowd. She had only gotten a few steps from the bar before a man grabbed her by the waist. Sonny who had been keeping his eye on her since he and Tubbs had arrived nearly jumped from his seat every time some creep grabbed on Trudy. A couple of times he actually had gone to her defense, telling Tubbs he was going to the bathroom or for more drinks. Trudy had assured him she could handle things and asked him to keep his seat and his cool before he blew their cover. Not just the cover of the job but the cover of the secret relationship they were hiding from their friends and co-workers. They had decided that they wouldn't tell anyone about their new budding romance because they weren't yet sure if it would become more serious, but the truth was they just didn't want to jinx it. It had already gotten pretty serious for both of them. The way Sonny squeezed the bottle in his hands as he angrily watched Trudy push off the third gropy guy in under a minute was a testament to how serious things had gotten for him. "Sorry, honey, I'm on my break right now, but find me later and I'll have a dance with you," Trudy promised as she maneuvered around the man with a twirl.

"Looks like Trudy is the most popular girl at the prom," Tubbs joked with a chuckle as he finally spotted her as she made her way towards the restrooms which were down the hallway just to the left of their booth. When she had made it only a couple of feet from their table and to the hallway she had been blocked by another patron, a tall very heavy-set white man, who gripped at her arm and this time her anger got the better of her.

"I swear to God, if you do not let me go so I can go to the bathroom I am going to pee all over you," She growled out the threat and the man stood silent for a split second.

"Well, how much would that cost me?" He asked seriously and Trudy, Sonny, and Tubbs face held a true look of disgust to the man's proposition. "What? Don't knock it until you try it, sweetheart." Trudy couldn't find the words, so she simply gently pulled from his grasp and shoved the man away, shook her head and continued on to the bathroom. As she turned the corner she ran smack into a tall and muscular Latin man, who grasped her before she crashed to the floor. "Sorry," She quickly apologized to the man.

"No, I am sorry. I should have been watching where I was going," He said. "Besides such a beautiful woman should never apologize for anything," He added with a charming smile, which Trudy returned as the man released her and she stepped aside. She thanked him and hurried by and into the women's bathroom, leaving the man to stare after her, sure he knew her from somewhere. The man then turned and walked back out into the heart of the club and back up to the VIP section to rejoin Ricky Johnson's table and continue discussing business.

"Enrique, there you are," Ricky greeted him as the man sat back at the table. "I was starting to think you fell in or something."

"I just bumped into one of your lovely hostesses and I'd swear I knew her from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it," Enrique replied.

"Probably on the boulevard, where she used to hook," Ricky said waving him off. "Look man are you going to come to my boat party or not?" He continued the discussion they had been having before Enrique had gone to the bathroom. "There are going to be a few movers and shakers there, might bring you some business."

"I don't know man," Enrique replied as he shook his head a bit to the idea. "The last boat party I was on got raided. Luckily, I didn't have anything illegal or incriminating on me at the time, but still, I was locked up and interrogated for nearly two days. Cops were trying to get me to flip on some of my associates, but I'm no snitch," He picked up his drink and took a gulp as his eyes honed onto Trudy as she made her way from the bathroom. "Who is that woman?" He asked as he eyed her intensely now almost positive he knew her from somewhere. Ricky looked to where the man was pointing.

"She's one of my newest girls, calls herself Cookie," Ricky answered. "She's bad ain't she, and she'll be at my party on Wednesday. The guy behind my latest business deal has taken a serious liking to her. In fact, it's his yacht that we're having the party on. What's the name of his boat, Charlie?" Ricky asked the man to his right, who was also his younger brother.

"El un Hermosa," Charlie answered.

"Yeah, what he said," Ricky said with a chuckle as he threw back the drink in his shot glass and then smacked the glass down on the table top.

"The Beautiful One?" Enrique questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the man seated before him.

"Shit, I don't know," Ricky said. "You tell me, ain't that your language?"

"That's the name of Gabriel Torres's boat, the same boat I got busted on a couple of weeks ago," Enrique stated.

"Naw, this has to be a different boat, it's owned by some rich white guy named Sonny," Ricky claimed and again Enrique was struck with a sense of Déjà vu.

"When and where is this little party of yours happening?" Enrique asked his curiosity now peaked and he wanted to meet this Sonny in the hopes it will jar his memories. A very pleased Ricky grasped a napkin from the table, a pen from the waitress nearby, and started writing down the address of where the boat would be docked on Wednesday.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

* * *

"Everything is in place for tonight?" Castillo asked as he stood in the conference room, his hands buried deep in his pockets while he stood and stared out the window.

"Yeah, the catering service Ricky hired for the party on Torres's boat are putting the finishing touches on things now," Switek was the one to reply. "Ricky hasn't shown up yet, he sent his brother Charles to oversee everything."

"I saw a guest list on Ricky's desk," Trudy said from her seat beside Switek. "It's going to be a small party, around 30-40 people, and that's not including the catering staff."

"Which I will be a part of," Switek added and Castillo nodded.

"I picked up the marked bills from the evidence room already, 50 thousand big ones," Sonny spoke from where he stood with his hands in his pockets as he rested his backside against the large window next to the door.

"We're heading over to the boat now, before Ricky and his guests arrive," Tubbs chimed in. "The plan is to make the exchange as soon as possible before most of the guests arrive."

"Yeah, it'll be easier to bust him without so many on board," Sonny continued.

"We'll be arriving with Ricky and his crew around 7," Gina announced from her chair right beside where Tubbs sat.

"Actually, I won't be arriving until around 8," Trudy stated and all eyes fell upon her. "Ricky has some Latin buyer who he's invited and he's asked me to take one of his soldiers to pick this buyer up personally."

"Why you?" Sonny questioned as a scowl marred his face and concern filled his eyes. Trudy shrugged slightly.

"Ricky says the guy saw me in the club and asked about me," She replied.

"The girl is really in demand," Gina teased with the smile and giggle, to which Trudy smiled back and rolled her eyes a bit.

"I'm just supposed to escort the guy to the part but then find my way to Sonny for the evening," She stated as she batted her lashes playfully at Sonny who smirked back at her, though his uneasiness at this revelation that she has to escort someone else still filled him. "I think Ricky's trying to get this Latin guy interested in a new business deal while making sure he keeps you guys happy and seals the deal with you."

"And you're the pawn he's using to accomplish that," Gina threw in.

"Yeah, ain't I lucky," Trudy snorted out as she leaned back in her seat and placed her arms across her chest. "This is one case I am really looking forward to being over."

"Well, if all goes as planned that will happen tonight," Castillo announced. "Everything will be in place on the docks. Once you give the word more officers will move in to make sure Ricky and all of his crew aboard are taken into custody." The others silently nodded to his words. "Let's get this wrapped up," He said ending the meeting and everyone at the table stood and made their way out. Sonny didn't push from where he had been standing until Trudy approached the door.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked as he placed a hand on her arm and gently ushered her out of the room and off to the side out of ear range of the others. "You be careful and, on your guard, tonight with this new player, all right?" He finally said and Trudy rolled her eyes a bit readying to argue but before she could he cut her off. "This ain't me speaking as some chauvinistic pig thinking because you're a woman you can't get the job done. I know you're a damn good cop Trudy," He then released her arm and reached out with the intent to stroke her hair but quickly remember where they were and instead played it off by raking the hand through his feathered mess of hair and then put them in his pockets. "I'm speaking as a man to the woman I've grown to care a great deal for and don't want to see get hurt. So, be careful ok?" She smiled sweetly at him as she fought the urge to kiss him for being so caring and protective. She'd probably never admit it to him, but she always appreciated his concern.

"Ok and the same goes for you, you be careful too," She said and he smiled and nodded. Then they both made their way to their respective desks.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

* * *

The ride with Ricky's special guest whom she learned was named, Enrique had left Trudy unnerved. Although one of Ricky's men, Ducky, who she knew liked her in a sisterly way and would always look out for her at the club was riding along, she still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. At first, it had been due to Enrique silently and blatantly appraising her in the car ride to Ricky's boat party. She had actually been doing the same to him but from the corners of her eye as she realized she actually knew him from someplace. It wasn't until they had pulled into the parking at the pier that she finally realized just where she knew him from, and she was sure he had probably recognized her as well or at least was having the same thoughts as she. When they boarded the boat she hastily said her goodbyes once she walked Enrique to Ricky who was close to the head of the boat greeting his guests as they arrived. Trudy moved further inside the boat wanting to get to Sonny to warn him about where she recalled Enrique from. She hadn't spotted Sonny seated with Tubbs in the seating area just to the right of where she had boarded, but Enrique had.

"Enrique," Ricky greeted him boisterously with a handshake and his loud voice caught Sonny's attention and he turned to where he locked eyes onto the taller Latin man who was also staring back at him.

"Ricky, you're about to get set up," Was all Enrique said in reply as he casually grasped a glass of wine from the waitress who was offering it to him. All while keeping his eyes locked on to Sonny who was doing the same to him. Enrique raised his glass in a toast to Sonny before taking a sip. Ricky bunched up his brows in confusion as he watched Enrique.

"What are you talking about?" Ricky questioned as he looked from the man beside him over to Sonny seated across the room and then back to Enrique. "Wait, you know Sonny?"

"Yes, I do, and I also know his girlfriend, what did you say her name was? Uh, Cookie?" Enrique asked though he knew the answer. "I know them because they are the 'big ballers' Gabriel Torres was doing business with on his boat … this boat, before we all got busted. I never saw what happened to Torres or this Sonny guy and his girlfriend, who was introduced to me as 'Trudy'. But I do know that the DEA impounded this boat 2 weeks ago. Now, do you think it's a coincidence that this same guy and girl are weaving themselves around you to make a drug deal in the very same boat that was taken by the DEA? Or do you think they're undercover and about to bust you?" Enrique asked as he calmly took another sip of the wine.

"Shit!" Sonny cursed out in a hushed tone but loud enough to get Tubbs attention.

"What?"

"I think we've just been made," Sonny replied as his eyes continued to stare at Enrique and Ricky as they chatted. "That guy with Ricky, I know him. Torres introduced us right before we busted him," Tubbs then averted his eyes over to the two men and watched as Ricky waved over several of his soldiers and whispered something to them all while cutting his eyes over to where they still sat.

"We've got trouble," Ricky said to his guys. "Looks like that Sonny dude and his friend are cops and probably that Cookie bitch too, find her and take care of those fools," He commanded and a couple of guys went one way in search of Trudy and the rest stalked straight to Sonny and Tubbs.

"As fun as this has been, I am not interested in getting busted again, sorry my friend, adios," Enrique said and then quickly turned and left out the way he had come in.

"Yeah, I'd say our cover is blown," Tubbs stated as they both stood from their seats, their eyes on the 4 men fast approaching them. "How do you want to play this?" He asked.

"Call in the cavalry. You got that Lieutenant?" Sonny spoke out into the wire taped to him as he pulled his gun. "Freeze, Miami Vice!" He shouted to the approaching men as Tubbs pulled his gun as well. The men scattered as they pulled their own guns and hid among the suddenly panicked crowd that screamed and rushed by trying to reach an exit.

Elsewhere, Trudy hadn't had any luck locating Sonny or any of the others and realized Ricky had invited more than what had been on the list she saw, as the deck she was on was overflowing with people. When she heard a commotion coming back from where she had come she turned and bumped right into Ricky Johnson, who had fled trying to escape.

"Hey, baby, just the lady I was looking for," He said as he gripped at her arm with a painful hold.

"Hey, Ricky, what's going on?" She asked but already knew that Enrique had probably blown their cover.

"You tell me Miss Cookie," He countered as he pulled the revolver from the back waistband of his pants and pressed it against her chest. "Or should I call you Miss Trudy? Or how about Miss Pig." He spat out the last sentence. "You a cop huh, and you set me up!" His anger flared as his spit struck her across the side of her face and hair.

For her part, Trudy tried to keep her cool, even though she was unarmed and had a gun pressed right up against her chest. She knew had he shot her at that range she wouldn't survive. "Yeah, I am a cop and this boat is surrounded, Ricky," She stated as she raised her hands to show she was no threat. He tightened his grip on her arm but maneuvered himself behind her using her as a shield against any possible snipers out on the darkened pier. All while keeping the gun pressed to her chest. "But you've still got a way out of this though."

"You damn right I do, because I got you Bitch, and if they don't let me walk off this boat I'm going to blast your ass," He announced. "DO YOU HEAR THAT!" He yelled out. "I WALK OR THIS BITCH DIES!"

"That's not gonna happen," Switek's voice filled the space as he rounded a corner with his gun aimed, and Ricky quickly jerked to his right as he moved Trudy with him, keeping her between him and possible danger. "But if you let her go, we can talk. I will personally put in a word with the D.A., telling them about how you cooperated and ask for leniency."

"You think I'm some kind of sucker, Chump?" Ricky threw back at Switek. "Naw, while I got one of yours with me I'm untouchable," At that moment Sonny, Tubbs and Gina all came around the corner with their guns raised, coming up right alongside Switek. "Aw, shit," Ricky said with a non-humorous chuckle as he looked at them. "You the fuzz too Miss Caramel?"

"That's right Ricky, and we've got you surrounded so why don't you just let her go?" Gina answered.

"No, I don't think so baby," He said reiterating his stance by sliding the nozzle of the gun from Trudy's chest up to her temple. She shuddered and closed her eyes a moment before opening them again and locking them onto Sonny's wide, frightened eyes.

"You feeling a little bit of déjà vu here, darlin?" Sonny joked to Trudy as he mentioned the last time they have been in a similar situation when they had met Torres at a club. Trudy chuckled despite the danger she was in which caused tears to spill from her eyes. Sonny's heart clutched in his chest as he saw the fear and then the resolve to her fate play on Trudy's face, as she graced him with a tiny smile.

"Enough chit-chat, I want off this boat now," Ricky interjected as he jabbed the gun into Trudy's temple with each word, as she flinched a little at each touch.

"How 'bout, you let her go dirtbag and I won't kill you," Sonny threatened as he stared at Ricky his gun aimed at the man's head with perfect precision.

"What?" Ricky huffed out. "Motherfucker, do you think I'm playing here?" He asked as he cocked the gun and Trudy closed her eyes an instant before a shot rang out followed by another shot in quick secessions. When she opened her eyes once more she found Sonny standing before her, felt him clutching both her arms as he shook her slightly and spoke to her, though the loud ringing in her ears wouldn't allow her to make out what he was saying. Upon seeing her eyes open he snapped her into a tight embrace, closed his eyes and spoke a silent prayer of thanks that she was alive and seemingly unharmed.

"Fuck, I thought I lost you," He mumbled into her hair as he clutched her more tightly not even caring that their friends were there with them assessing the scene, where Ricky lay on the deck dead from the gunshot wound to the head that Sonny had gifted him while other police officers were swarming the boat rounding up all of Ricky's soldiers. When he pulled back to look her over once more and cupped her face within his hands her face crumbled as her tears overtook her, and all he wanted to do at that moment was to comfort and reassure her and so he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. Trudy welcomed the kiss as she clung to him. Switek and Tubbs stared stunned, with an 'I'll be damned' look on their faces as they watched Sonny and Trudy stand with a hold on each other while they kissed. Gina stood looking as if she had been slapped in the face, she quickly averted her eyes and turned to walk back out to the main exit of the yacht. It had been the loud noise of Tubbs clearing his throat to warn them that Castillo would be there any moment that had finally pulled Sonny from Trudy's delectable lips. Sonny reluctantly stepped away from Trudy as he holstered his gun and kneeled over Ricky and checked him for a pulse he already knew wouldn't be present. Trudy dropped to her knees beside him, mostly due to her weak legs giving out on her. The others had turned away to talk the Castillo who had just walked to the scene.

"You killed my brother, you son-of-a-bitch?" came the voice of Charlie, Ricky's baby brother, who had approached from a different side of the boat and stood at Sonny's back aiming his gun as he prepared to fire. Instead, his head snapped back as a gunshot rang out just before he also fell to the floor dead. Sonny jerked around to look wildly at the dead man he hadn't noticed before as all the other cops also turned alerted as they reached for their own guns. Sonny turned back around to find Trudy still aiming Ricky's revolver. Sonny reached out and placed his hand on the gun and lowered it, and with a heavy sigh, she dropped the gun back to the deck where she had gotten it from.

"Thanks, babe," Sonny said and she smirked at him a little as she tossed him a nod. She actually felt a little better, empowered even as she knew that Sonny couldn't use this case as a way to tease her about being the damsel in distress that he had to rescue yet again, as this time she had also saved his life as well.


	15. Chapter 15

While she was being looked over by the EMTs at the pier it was discovered that Trudy was bleeding from the head, though they really couldn't tell what was causing the bleeding due to the thickness of her hair. They had taken her into the nearest hospital to be thoroughly examined. Sonny had ridden in the ambulance with her as he ignored her protests about going. The others remained at the crime scene making sure everything went smoothly and none of the evidence was trampled on or tainted.

When Tubbs had finally arrived at the hospital to check in on both Trudy and Sonny he had been told at the nurse's station on the main floor that Trudy had been taken up to the fifth floor, and that's where he found Sonny in the waiting room. Sonny stood by the only window in the room, which took up the entire wall. He stood there with his hands in his pants pockets while he stared out over the bustling night skyline.

"Hey Sonny," Tubbs greeted in a hushed tone as to not to disturb some of the other people who were sleeping in the waiting area. Sonny turned to regard his friend. "How's Trudy?" Tubbs asked as he moved to stand next to Sonny at the window.

"Uh," Sonny began to speak as he rubbed his hand down his face. Tubbs could see his partner was tired. "She's ok, they took her upstairs for some tests. That motherfucker got a shot off, grazed her head. That's why there was so much bleeding."

"Flesh wound," Tubbs added as he nodded his head and Sonny nodded along too.

"Right, she's lucky, they say she came this close," Sonny held up his fingers for reference. "They cleaned the wound, she wasn't too happy about them having to cut out a patch of her hair but they got it cleaned and patched up."

"So, why the tests if she's ok?" Tubbs inquired as his brows bunched up with concern on his face.

"She was complaining about having a bad headache and they wanted to make sure there's no swelling in her brain," Sonny answered and then returned his gaze back to the lights of the city. After a few minutes of silence, Tubbs spoke again.

"So, you and Trudy, huh?" He tossed out casually bringing up the kissing fest he had witnessed between them earlier. "When did that start, because I had no idea?"

"Was I supposed to ask your permission first, Rico?" Sonny teased around a chuckle as he again looked over at his close friend and partner.

"Naw, man but you usually tell me everything about your lady friends," Tubbs replied as he smiled.

"Yeah, well this was different," Sonny began to open up more. "Trudy was concerned about us getting into trouble because we work together and all, but it turns out there's actually no rule prohibiting us from having a personal relationship and working together because I'm not her supervisor and vice versa. Anyway, it started during the Torres investigation. We were put in a situation where our lives depended on us putting on a believable show for Torres who was literally watching our every move."

"So, you both did what you had to do, I get it man," Tubbs interjected seeing that Sonny was actually looking a bit ashamed by it all. "I've been there. When you're undercover sometimes you have to do things and say things, behave in a way you wouldn't in the real world. It's a part of the job we sign on to do," He continued and Sonny nodded in agreement, thankful that Tubbs understood and wasn't going to judge his and Trudy's actions. "But sounds like something else happened between you two?" He said waggling his brows to which Sonny gave another chuckle.

"Yeah, you could say that. At first, we both agreed it was just a part of the job and once the job was done it wouldn't happen again and neither of us would speak of it."

"I take it, it wasn't so easy to stop after the job was done," Tubbs countered and Sonny simply raised his brows in reply. "So, this is serious, this thing between you and Trudy?"

"Yeah," Sonny said with a nod as he moved his gaze back out the window. "I didn't realize just how serious until tonight. When Ricky had that gun pressed against her…" He snapped his eyes shut and paused a moment as he tried to will away the memories of it from his mind. He then opened his eyes and stared at his friend dead on. "Rico, it was like Caitlin all over again," He confessed and Tubbs bowed his head a bit as his jaws clenched. Tubbs recalled how the murder of Sonny's wife Caitlin and their unborn baby had affected Sonny. Tubbs always felt it had been the catalyst to push Sonny to a dark place for a while. There was a time during that period where he wasn't sure he'd get his friend back.

"I'm sorry, man," Tubbs reached over and placed his hand against Sonny's back as a way to offer him comfort. At that moment one of the young nurses appeared in the doorway of the waiting room.

"Detective Crockett?" She called out and Sonny turned to face the woman he had spoken to earlier when he had inquired about how Trudy was doing. He moved closer to where the woman stood. "Ms. Joplin is back from her tests and she's in her private room, room 511." She said and Sonny quickly became filled with concern.

"A private room, she's not being released?" He asked.

"No, they found a little swelling on her brain. Nothing to be alarmed about," She quickly interjected as she could see the man before her was becoming agitated. "It's regular routine to keep patients with these kinds of cases overnight for observation. The swelling will typically go down on its own and the patient will be released the next day," She assured and Sonny calmed down a bit as he nodded at her words.

"Well, can I see her, stay with her?" He asked.

"Normally, no," The Nurse replied. "But I noted on her chart that she's a special case and will need around the clock police protection and the cop who will be watching over her will be a Detective Crockett," She said with a smile which broadened when Sonny leaned over and gave her a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks, you're a doll," Sonny said and the Nurse gave a curt nod and then moved back to the nurse's station. "Room 511, all right, let's go see how she's doing."

"You go ahead, but tell her that I came by to check on her and that I'm glad she's ok, and that the big vase of roses at her bedside when she wakes up in the morning will be from me," Tubbs said with a wide smile. Sonny didn't care to waste any more time discussing as he wanted to get to Trudy, so he nodded, patted his partner on the arm and then rushed off down the corridor.

* * *

He slowly opened the door and stuck his head inside first. His eyes landed on Trudy who lay in a prone position in the bed with her head resting to the right. The left side of her head was bandaged up where the bullet had grazed her. Sure, she was sleeping, Sonny opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped inside. As he turned to slowly close the door as so to not make any noise that might awaken her, Trudy's eyes had already popped open and she silently watched him. She was tired but still too wired from all that had happened to actually sleep. When Sonny finally turned back to her with the intention to grab the nearby chair, moved it closer to the bed and catch a little sleep himself. He was pleasantly surprised to see her brown eyes locked on to him.

"Hey darlin," He spoke in a near whisper although they were the only ones in the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he moved to her bedside, reached out, and stroked at her hair on the side that wasn't wounded

"I got one massive headache and I'm practically bald on one side of my head, other than that I'm peachy," Trudy replied in a regular tone. Sonny chuckled at her a little.

"Hon, they only took a little patch out so they could see the wound better," He assured her. "If you wear your hair down it will cover it up, don't worry. Did they give you anything for the pain?" He continued as concern filled his eyes. She shook her head no. "Why not? I'll go get the nurse and tell her you need painkillers," He made a move to walk to the door but she shot her hand out an stopped him.

"No, Sonny, I don't want anything," Trudy said. "They offered me something for the pain, but I'd rather not. I don't care to take any strong drugs."

"Don't tell me working Vice for so long has gotten to you," Sonny teased. "I'm sure if the doctor prescribes it to you, it'll be fine. You won't get addicted."

"It's not that. I just don't want to numb the pain, if I can feel the pain then I know for sure that I'm still alive," She finally confessed and then looked from his eyes down to her fidgeting fingers in her lap. "I know that probably sounds crazy…"

"No, it doesn't, but you're probably going to be in some pain for a while," Sonny offered. "You think you can deal with it?" Trudy simply nodded her head. "Well, what else do you need? Is there anything I can get for you?" He offered.

"I just want sleep," She answered with a long heavy sigh and Sonny could see just how exhausted she was, it was written all over her face.

"Then rest, sweetheart, and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"It's not happening," Trudy replied. "Nightmares," She confessed. "Would you mind lying here with me for a bit, just until I fall asleep?" She asked and inwardly cursed herself for sounding so needy and scared. In reply, Sonny began to remove the blazer he wore and his holstered gun, which he made sure he hid in the blazer and that they were close to the bed in case he needed to reach it. He wasn't sure if any of Ricky's soldiers had gotten away or if any might be looking for some revenge. When he had removed his shoes, Trudy slid over in the bed some to allow him room and he settled into the bed, raised his arm to allow her to get more comfortable. Once she was nestled at his left side and against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her. He gently stroked his hand up and down her arm until he heard her breathing even out and was sure that she had fallen asleep. Then, he closed his eyes to get some sleep himself.

* * *

Castillo had given Trudy a couple of days off to rest and heal and once she was back she'd be on desk duty for a while. Trudy had been insistent that she didn't want or needed the time but after Sonny had told her he would also be using some of his vacation time and would take her cruising on his boat, she had relented. They had left Friday morning and didn't return until late Sunday night, and both walked into the OCB together to return to their duties.

"Welcome back you two," Switek was the first to greet them. He stepped from his desk and moved to Trudy where he gave her a quick hug. "Glad to see you looking so good, how's the head?" He asked as he stepped back and sat his backside on the top of the desk, while Tubbs moved in to give Trudy a quick hug and Sonny a handshake. In reply to Switek's question, Trudy lifted her hair which she wore down to cover the section they had shaved in order to get to her wound. It was growing back in quite nicely and she was sure in a few months it would blend in with the rest.

"My hair is growing back in," She said as her eyes landed on Gina who still sat at her desk on the telephone. When she tried to make eye contact with her partner it seemed as if Gina was purposely avoiding it as she sent Trudy a slight wave and small smile before she swirled in her seat and literally gave her the shoulder. Trudy told her self her friend was just really busy and they would catch up later, but a voice in her head told her that it was because of Sonny.

"Good to have you both back," Tubbs spoke out.

"Why, we already got a new case?" Sonny asked curiously as he let the hand that had been resting on Trudy's lower back rub her for a second before he moved to his desk, as she moved to hers.

"No, just the opposite," Tubs replied as he moved back to his own desk and took a seat. "It's been dead around here since you left."

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't here to entertain you, partner," Sonny joked around a chuckle. At that moment Gina ended her phone call and finally graced Trudy with a tight smile, which came across as being forced.

"Welcome back," She finally spoke. "Did you and Sonny have fun together?" She asked and her question stunned Trudy briefly as she nor Sonny had divulged that they were going to be going away together. However, Trudy could understand that assumption given the display of affection that they had shown during the Rick Johnson case. Add to that the fact that Sonny had chosen to take time off at the same time she was on a medical leave. Trudy shot her eyes over to Sonny whose face held a small scowl as he looked from her over to his ex-lover. It had been him who had answered and spared Trudy the discomfort.

"Yeah, we did. We took a cruise up the coast," He said and nothing more. Trudy couldn't stop the smile that curled at the corners of her mouth. While they had been away they had discussed the possible changes at work now that they had pretty much ousted their relationship. Sonny had again promised he would keep things professional while they were at work, but he had also made it clear that he wouldn't hide their relationship either. He told Trudy that they had nothing to hide and she had reluctantly agreed with him. Yet, she knew that something like this, something to do with Gina would likely occur.

"That sounds nice," Gina spoke again as she then rolled her chair back from her desk and stood with a folder in her hand. "Glad you guys are back," She added again throwing out a smile that just didn't seem genuine as she walked off and headed to the back of the building where they stored the case files. Trudy immediately stood and followed after her. She found Gina alone in the archive room, filing away the file she had been working on.

"Hey," She called out to Gina as she entered and closed the door behind her. "Can we talk for a minute?" Trudy asked as she approached her friend while she buried both of her hands in the pockets of the long denim skirt she wore.

"Sure, what's up?" Gina replied as she kept her eyes locked on to the filing she had been doing.

"About Sonny and I," Trudy began. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why would you tell me," Gina countered with a shrug. "It's really none of my business. I mean I was only in a very brief insignificant relationship with him years ago, right?" She then shut the cabinet door with a bang and Trudy jumped a bit.

"It wasn't anything planned, it happened while we were working the Torres case," Trudy began explaining as if she had done some great sin that she had to seek redemption for. "Gina, we were stuck out in the middle of the ocean with no backup, except each other, and with some homicidal drug lord watching our every move, trying to determine if we were who we claimed to be. We were pretending to be lovers, I was Sonny's arm candy and we played it up well. Once Sonny discovered that Torres had our cabin, the bedroom wired with cameras, watching us we had to continue the part."

"Sure, I get it. You and Sonny had no choice, you had to sleep together in order to save your lives," Gina offer and Trudy nodded her head to that accurate assessment.

"That's right."

"And after? Once that case was done, what was the excuse you told yourself to keep sleeping with him?" Gina questioned defensively as she folded her arms across her chest. Trudy frowned up a bit as she started to become angered.

"Since you really want to know, it was because it felt amazing. That's the reason we continued sleeping together after the case ended," At seeing the way Gina flinched at her words and seeing the hurt fill her eyes Trudy instantly regretted her words. "Look, I'm sorry Gina. I didn't sleep with Sonny to hurt you, it really all started out of necessity, our lives did depend on it. We did what we did and had planned on it ending. Then..." She paused a second to find the right words, not wanting to cause her partner any further grief. "It became more serious between us," She spoke the last part in a lowered voice and with a bowed head unable to hold Gina's gaze any longer.

"Do you love him?" Gina asked surprising them both a little with her bold question. After a moment of silence from Trudy, she had pretty much gotten her answer and Gina rolled her eyes upward a bit and chuckled. "God, please don't tell me you love him, Trudy."

"Yeah," Trudy finally confessed aloud what she had sworn she would never say, not to Sonny, not to anyone. Yet it had rolled off her tongue so easily. "I love him, but I have never told him and he has never said he loved me either, so," Gina snorted out another laugh.

"Well, don't hold your breath waiting for him to confess his undying love to you, because he won't. Sonny's a playboy, hell every woman in this building wants to sleep with him or already has."

"Including you, right?" Trudy tossed out, again due to her anger, but this time she didn't care to spare feelings. Gina had her claws out and she would do the same to defend herself. "Look, just because your relationship with Sonny didn't work out doesn't have anything to do with what's happening between him and me."

"I suppose not," Gina agreed as she nodded her head a bit. "Except, you knew what happened between Sonny and me, you knew how much I cared for him, still care for him. You came to my house after he announced his engagement to Caitlin with bags full of different ice creams, and you hosted another Ice cream pity party after they got married. All because you knew how much I was hurting," Gina spoke as her eyes watered over and Trudy felt true shame because Gina was right, she did know that Gina was still not over Sonny and she now felt betrayed. "What was it you had told me, 'Fuck Sonny, he's just a playboy anyways. That marriage won't last'. Do you remember that?"

'I'm sorry Gina-"

"No, save it," Gina held up a hand as she shook her head to silence Trudy. She then hurried past her and left the room.

* * *

 **A little later**

* * *

Everyone could feel the new tension between Trudy and Gina, and those aware that Sonny and Trudy we're seeing each other, already assumed they knew the reason. Sonny had wanted to speak with Gina but he had promised Trudy that he would let her handle that situation and he would. However, he wasn't going to let his past relationship with Gina nor any hard feelings Gina might be having about him seeing Trudy, stop him from continuing a romantic relationship with Trudy. With that in mind, he moved to Trudy's desk, leaned against it and smiled down at her.

"Hey beautiful, how about lunch? My treat," He offered and Trudy cast him a warm smile but then her eyes quickly shot across to where Gina sat at her desk pretending to not be interested in their conversation and frowned a bit. Sonny turned his head a little and let his eyes follow hers.

"I should probably work through lunch and finish up this file," She declined.

"Yeah right," He replied as he stood, moved behind her chair, pulled it out and then reached down and gently grasped her by the arm and forced her up. "C'mon, babe, I'll take you for a couple of hot dogs and a coke on the beach," He added as he grasped her purse that had sat on a corner of her desk and then ushered her to the exit. "No, Switek you can't send for any," He threw at his friend who simply closed his mouth and swallowed the request he had been about to make.

Once they had gotten settled in Sonny's car Trudy sighed out loudly as she rested the back of her head against the headrest of the seat.

"I wish you hadn't done that," She spoke out.

"I know," Sonny replied as he put on his sunglasses, started the car and drove out of the underground parking lot.

"Gina's kind of having a hard time with our relationship," She went on as she looked over at him.

"Mhm-hmm," Was his response and his uninvolved reaction intrigued Trudy.

"Sonny, you do know she is still in love with you right?" This made him laugh out loud and disturbed her a bit as she felt it was a very cold way to treat someone he had had a relationship with and now called a friend.

"Sweetheart, 'love' ain't the right word to describe what Gina is feeling," He replied as he glanced over at her and then settled his eyes back on the road. "Now, I like to think of myself as a pretty good lover. I mean, I've never had any complaints," He added and she smirked as she folded her arms across her chest not intending to confirm nor deny his assessment of his lovemaking skills. "But I would never attest to be so good that it leaves a woman pining away, for it for what, nearly five years, now?" He said as she arched his brow and shot her another quick look. Trudy could see his point. "Gina and I had some fun times, but I never led her to believe it was anything serious. She knew that at that time I was still in love with Caroline and she was…" He chose not to finish that sentence as he was sure it would probably upset Trudy who was Gina's close friend.

"Was a distraction and a warm body to help you get over your ex-wife," Trudy stated and then grew dead quiet as she looked straight ahead. Sonny kept glancing at her out the corner of his eye and knew that she was having a serious internal conversation with herself by the way she bit at her bottom lip. It dawned on him what she was thinking and with a slight groan he pulled the car over to the side of the very busy highway. This move made Trudy look over at him with concerned eyes.

"Look," Sonny spoke out as he put the car in park, yanked the glasses from his face, and turned in his seat to regard her. Trudy could see that he was agitated and so she remained silent to allow him time to get whatever was on his mind out in the open. "That ain't what's going on here, sister," He said and she arched a brow at him.

"I didn't say-" She started to speak but he cut her off.

"You didn't have to, you were thinking it. I can see it on your face," He replied. "I have feelings for you Trudy, strong feelings. Feelings I can't ever recall having with any woman before," He declared and this time she stared at him stunned and a bit confused. "Yeah, I have loved before, hell I was married twice, but with Caroline and even with Caitlin there were the constant concerns and arguments over my job. I can tell you that put a heavy strain on those relationships, it ended my marriage to Caroline and my marriage with Caitlin would have probably ended the same way had she…" He paused. It had been a little over a year since Caitlin's murder but Sonny still found it a tough subject for him. "Trudy, I can show you, on one hand, the number of women I have ever felt like I had a really deep connection with," He held up two fingers in demonstration. "One was Caroline, but she and I were high school sweethearts so there was a lot of history together. After a while, it was just something familiar and comfortable between us. The other woman is you. We've been friends and co-workers for years, but even in our short time exploring a personal relationship, you understand me better than even Caroline ever did. And well Caitlin never tried to," He sighed heavily as he thought about those last words which were a sudden revelation for him. As if picking up some cue from Sonny, Trudy placed a comforting hand on top of his hand, which rested on the console of the car. He smiled a little as he moved his hand and interlocked their fingers. "I just realized that Caitlin was never going to accept the fact that I'm a cop, not because I have no other choice but because I just love the job. Maybe if I had realized that sooner and not pursued things with her, she'd-" It was Trudy's turn to interrupt him.

"But you loved her Sonny and she loved you, that much was obvious," Trudy said as she squeezed his hand a bit. "It's unfair that you two didn't get to at least try to have that life you wanted together. I'm sorry about that," She said and he sighed out and nodded his head in appreciation of her words. "And since we're sharing about our feelings, I haven't felt such a deep connection with any man before you Sonny. My prior relationships pretty much all ended the same way and for the same reason, they just couldn't handle me being a cop. Mostly because they were involved in some kind of criminal activity that I wasn't willing to turn a blind eye to," She chuckled a little as did Sonny. "I really love the job too, you know?" Again, he nodded. "And I'm just not ready to give that up for anyone or anything at this point in my life," Trudy stated with a tiny shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know and I get it," Sonny said as he smiled brightly at her. "That's one of the reasons I love you, Trudy, and why we mesh so well together, darlin. You get me, and more importantly, you accept me just as I am," He proclaimed as he released her hand, put back on his shades, then put the car in drive and merged them back out on to the less busy highway. Trudy quickly turned her head to look out the passenger side window as so the complete shock on her face didn't alarm Sonny. She wondered if he was even aware that he had just told her he loved her. Then she thought maybe she was reading more into it than there really was.


	16. Chapter 16

After two weeks on desk duty, Trudy had been officially cleared to return to active duty, which meant getting back out on the streets. She had been anxious to do so as she found desk duty extremely boring and it was not why she had wanted to be a cop. She had already decided long ago that if anything ever happened to her on the job or if she got too old and was reassigned to desk duty, she would just retire from the job. Her first day back she and Gina had been assigned a case to work undercover at a local upscale hotel, where reports that the owner was running a high classed brothel from it, which consisted of the women working in the hotel.

There was still a noticeable strain on Trudy's relationship with Gina, due to Trudy's new relationship with Sonny, but after another, longer heart to heart Gina had finally admitted that she was jealous over Sonny not choosing to be more serious with her, as he seemed to be getting with Trudy. After some reflection, Gina even realized she didn't actually like when she was in a 'relationship' with Sonny because she knew he was not being emotionally available to her, and even though the sex had been amazing, Gina knew that the relationship wouldn't have lasted. Gina promised Trudy that she would try not to let her green-eyed monster rear its head, and things had pretty much returned to normal between them. Although, Trudy had caught the longing look in Gina's eyes sometimes when Sonny would stop by her desk or corner her by the water fountain to sneak a quick kiss. As for things between Trudy and Sonny, it was becoming very serious and had bloomed into what Trudy classified as a full-fledged monogamous romantic relationship. Sonny had even introduced her as his girlfriend when they had been out to lunch one day and had run into one of Sonny's old college football teammates. Also, Sonny had been spending so much time at her place that Trudy had given him a spare key for those nights he worked late but wanted to stay over. In turn, he had given her a key to his boat so she could come and go easily. His keys had meant a great deal to her because, unlike herself with an extra spare key on hand, he had to pay a locksmith to make a duplicate key for her. She knew this because they had spent nearly an hour one night looking for the only key he had. Tonight had been the first night she had used his key.

Sonny and Tubbs had planned to work another long, late night on their new case and Sonny had told her that the place they would be staking out was close to the marina so he'd just stay on his boat for the night. Trudy had decided to surprise him with some dinner, but the truth was she had gotten used to awakening wrapped in his arms, so she went to his place intending to spend the night there with him. Sonny had been longer than she had anticipated and so she had changed into one of his t-shirts and climbed into his bed. When he had finally gotten home at around 1 a.m. he had been pleasantly surprised by the food spread on the table in his small galley kitchen. He was then quite overjoyed to find a sleeping Trudy in his bed. Sonny grabbed a quick shower, tossed on some sweatpants and then climbed into the bed and entangled himself with Trudy's body. He pulled her backside tightly against his chest, breathed in her scent and just quietly watched her beautiful sleeping face.

"I love you, Trudy," Sonny spoke out softly into the quiet room while he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and tightened his hold on her. The words had been a bit of a surprise to his ears because he found that he didn't have to put any thought or effort into saying them. It was what he felt and he held no fears or reservations saying it. He hadn't expected or needed her to reply, but she did.

"I love you too, Sonny," Trudy sighed out in a whisper. He smiled a bit thinking it adorable that she was talking in her sleep, that was until she turned over a bit, and popped her eyes opened to stare up at him. "Did you eat something? I left your dinner on the table," She asked consciously making sure to act as if his 'I love you' wasn't a big deal, but inside she was screaming and jumping for joy. Sonny Crockett had actually told her that he loved her. She had already suspected it from his actions, never mind he had said it casually once before, but she had chalked that time up as him saying it in friendly jest. This time, in this very private and intimate setting she knew his words of love held a deeper, truer meaning. She didn't want to make him feel weird about being so vulnerable with her, so she took the opportunity to also be vulnerable and also share her newfound love for him as well. Sonny smiled sweetly at her. He was pleased that she had expressed her love for him as well. Things with Trudy had progressed so fast, although they had known each other for years. Sonny never anticipated that he would find love again so soon after Caitlin, and never in a million years would he have guessed that new love would have been Detective Trudy Joplin. However, he was happy. Trudy made him happy and also, he very much enjoyed how attentive she was about making sure he was getting rest and eating. Usually, she would even have dinner waiting for him when he got home. He had missed having someone care for him, someone to share his life with.

"No," He answered honestly and when he saw her about to protest he quickly spoke again. "I'm not very hungry, hon, but I'll eat some later I promise," That seemed to appease her as she swallowed down the words that she had been ready to spill. "Besides, right now I just need food for the soul, and you're my food for that," He proclaimed as he released the hold he had on her, slid down in the bed a bit and rested his head against her chest. Trudy wrapped her right arm, which he was nestled in, around him so she could easily stroke and rake her nails through his hair, something they both enjoyed.

"Rough night with the case?" She asked softly as she placed a gentle kiss atop his head. Sonny, who had had his eyes closed while he relished feeling her softness and warmth, and hearing the soft drumming of her heartbeat, opened his eyes and stared at the moonlight that shone through one of the small windows and struck a corner of the room. Besides the hours they spent making love, this was his favorite thing that they did when they were settled in bed. Just talking and listening to each other talk about work. Neither of them had ever had a partner before that wouldn't be bothered by it all.

"Naw, just a boring one," Sonny finally replied. "There's nothing really to do but collect a lot of surveillance and audio and all that has to be done from a distance."

"It's well known that Victor Mendoza is a very suspicious man, no one has ever been able to infiltrate his organization, every DEA agent sent in to try has turned up dead. He's also infamous for only dealing with certain drug dealers and usually only ones from his home country of Ecuador, none stateside," Trudy spoke truths Sonny was already aware of but still, he appreciated that reminder. "Sorry, baby, but this time I don't think you're going to be able to get close to the bad guy for the bust. And I'm sure Switek loves all the help with the surveillance," She spoke as she scratched at his scalp, which she knew he loved.

"I just wish we were more hands-on, you know, to make sure we seal the deal and everything holds up in court," Sonny said and Trudy nodded, fully understanding.

"Yeah, I know, but it's not always glamorous, Sonny. Sometimes you won't get to go undercover and pretend to be this rich drug runner and romance some beautiful woman," She teased and he smiled.

"I know, and the not getting to romance the beautiful woman is the part I miss the most," He teased back and was swiftly rewarded with a sharp pain in his head, as Trudy gripped a handful and yanked. "Aw," He yelped as he rose up to rest his weight on his elbow beside her, all while chuckling at her jealous behavior. "I'm just joking," He assured as he rolled over her prone form, and nestled himself between her bare thighs. "There's only one beautiful woman I want … But since Demi Moore isn't here, you'll do," He added and then laughed as he ducked the playful slaps and punches Trudy was giving him. After a couple of minutes with them rolling around the bed play fighting and tickling each other, Sonny finally got the upper hand and pinned both of Trudy's hands upon the bed, above her head, as he hovered over her. "No need to worry, Trudy," He spoke with a winded voice but with a sincere tone and gaze in his eyes. "You're all I want. I do love you, you do know that, right? I mean, you do believe that?" She smiled in reply and nodded her head. She was too choked up with emotions to speak just yet. "I couldn't tell you when or exactly how it happened, but it's happened, darlin."

"Does it scare you?" Trudy asked the question she had been wondering for a while. Sonny expressively showed his love with how he treated her but had seemed to be reluctant to vocalize the words so openly before.

"No," He answered with a slight shake of his head. "I'm not scared, I'm hopeful and looking forward to the future, a future I want to share with you." Sonny could tell by the look on Trudy's face and by her eyes that his words had shocked her. Too afraid of hearing her reaction and possible rejection, he quickly swooped in and kissed her, and then spent the next hour making love to her.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

"Ok, spill," Gina spoke out from her spot behind the wheel of her car with Trudy seated in the passenger side, while they drove into 'work' at the hotel. "You are seriously looking like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"Oh, it's nothing," Trudy replied as she sat up a bit straighter and tried to focus her mind from the previous night she had spent with Sonny, where he spoke of having a future with her. However, she couldn't seem to hold in the goofy smile she had had on her face most of the day.

"So, it's something to do with Sonny," Gina stated. Trudy couldn't reply because it was something to do with Sonny. She feared to bring up the subject of Sonny with Gina still. They had had a talk and hashed out things but still, she had no intentions of ever 'rubbing' her relationship with Sonny in her close friend and partner's face. "It's ok, really, I don't mind hearing about your relationship with Sonny, Trudy. I mean, spare me any details of a sexual nature," She added and then chuckled a bit at the disgusted look Trudy was throwing her. "C'mon tell me, it's obviously something good judging by the way you've been grinning since you walked into work this morning."

"Well, last night Sonny told me that he loved me," She finally said and then paused a second to gauge Gina's reaction. When Gina appeared to be unfazed by the knowledge she continued. "And he said that he wanted to have a future with me."

"That is good news," Gina responded as she nodded her head but kept her eyes forward and on the road. "I'm happy for you both."

"Really?" Trudy asked with a hint of skepticism in her voice, which made Gina turn to look at her with a small frown on her face.

"Yes, really," Gina answered. "I know I've been a jealous fool there for a minute, but each day that I've sat and reflected on my relationship with Sonny and every day I see you and Sonny together, I have come to realize that he and I were never the great romance that I had built up n my mind. But you two, you really fit, you know?"

"Really?" Trudy repeated but this time wanting reassurance.

"Yes, really. Trudy, Sonny makes you happy and you make him happy," Gina affirmed. "I have never seen Sonny smile as much or seem so carefree as he has been the past couple of months, and it's the same thing with you. The only thing that has changed is your relationship, that is the common denominator. I want you both to be happy, Trudy, and you make each other happy. So, I expect to be the maid-of-honor at the wedding."

"Wedding?" Trudy snorted out with a laugh. "I doubt there will be a wedding anytime in the near future. Sonny said he loves me and wanted a future with me sure, but I get the feeling that he's over the whole institution of marriage, given how his last two marriages ended, and honestly, I'm not even sure if I want to ever get married," Trudy stated.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

"Hey Rico, I want to show you something," Sonny spoke from his spot behind the wheel of his car and Tubbs moved his eyes from the window he had been staring up at over to his partner. Sonny and Tubbs had arrived back at the stakeout spot at 8 am sharp to relieve the other 2 officers who had done the overnight duty.

"What's up?" Tubbs questioned as he watched while Sonny rummaged through the inside pocket of his blazer and pulled out a ring box. Tubbs arched a brow as Sonny opened the box to reveal a nice sized princess cut diamond ring. Tubbs then looked from the ring up into Sonny's face, which held a slight smirk and then looked back down to the ring. "Serious? You're going to ask Trudy to marry you?" He asked as a pleased smile spread across his face.

"I'm thinking about it," Sonny admitted as he snapped the top of the ring box closed.

"Congratulations Sonny," Tubbs said genuinely happy for his friend.

"Well, it's a bit early for that, I ain't asked her yet and…" He paused as he reached up and rubbed his left hand against the back of his neck.

"And what, you do love her right?" Tubbs asked.

"Yeah, I love her. Hell, I'm crazy about her," Sonny confessed.

"So, what's the problem? I can tell you she's crazy about you too, it's written all over her face."

"Yeah, I know how she feels about me and she knows how I feel about her, but that doesn't mean she'll say yes," Sonny spoke aloud the fear he had held ever since he had purchased the engagement ring 2 weeks back. Tubbs fell silent to that because in truth he knew Trudy was a very independent, strong-willed black woman, and he had often remarked to her that she reminded him of all the women who had raised him up, none of which had ever married or stayed married long. He had to admit that he had never thought of Trudy as the marrying type.

"Man, you'll never know if you don't ask her," Tubbs finally said to which Sonny nodded as he stared down at the royal blue velvet ring box he still held in his right hand. "So, when do you plan to pop the question?"

"When we head in for our meeting this evening with Castillo," Sonny said. "I'll pull her off for a moment and ask her then."

"Really?" Tubbs said with a frown as he looked at his partner in disbelief.

"Yeah, really," Sonny replied with a chuckle.

"You're not going to wine and dine her first. C'mon man put a little pizzazz into it."

"Yeah, I thought about it, but that just ain't Trudy or me for that matter," Sonny stated. "I still plan to drop on one knee and all of that, but the big fanfare won't be necessary. I just hope she says yes," Sonny said as he flicked the velvet box in the air, caught it, and then put it back inside the pocket he had taken it from.

"She's gonna say yes, I mean, look at you, you're a catch," Tubbs teased and then held out his hand to Sonny. "Again, congratulations man," Sonny grasped his hand and shook it firmly.

"Thanks, partner, and best man," Sonny declared to which Tubbs bowed his head a bit in agreement, already fully expecting to be asked.

"And you can expect a bachelor party to end all bachelor parties," Tubbs announced and Sonny laughed a little as they both settle back into their surveillance.

* * *

 **Later that afternoon**

* * *

Everyone had arrived back at the OCB to get ready for the meeting that Castillo had scheduled, where they were expected to give updates on the progress of each case they were on. Sonny had been antsy ever since he and Tubbs had walked in. Only Switek was already there waiting. Nearly 20 minutes later Gina and Trudy had walked in still dress in their hotel uniforms, where Trudy was working the front desk and Gina posed as a maid. Sonny had intended to wait until after the meeting to speak with Trudy, but they still had an hour to wait before the meeting would eve start. Sonny had grown more and more anxious and excited since he had finally told Tubbs of his plan. So, as soon as Trudy had moved to her desk Sonny stood and walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful," He greeted with a smile and she turned to look up at him as a huge smile graced her lips.

"Hey," She replied.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec, somewhere more private," He asked and she squinted her eyes at him a bit in suspicion which made him chuckle. "I'm not planning to do anything inappropriate, darlin," Sonny assured. "I have upheld my promise on that. It's nothing bad either, at least I hope you don't think it's bad. I just figured it's something that doesn't warrant an audience," Sonny rambled off and Trudy smiled sweetly at him as she could see whatever it was he wanted to talk to her in private about was making him a bit nervous.

"OK, Sonny, let's go to the stairwell for some privacy, no one hardly ever uses the stairs in this building unless the elevators go down," Trudy suggested and with a nod of agreement they turned to head to the stairs. It was the sound of a soft-spoken, very familiar, and heavily accented voice that stopped them in their tracks.

"Excuse, me," The woman called out and gained everyone's attention, as all eyes that fell upon her doubled in size and all mouths fell open in what appeared to her to be from shock. "I'm looking for a…" She looked down at the silver of paper she held in her hand and read from it. "A Detective Sonny Crockett, I was told downstairs that he works up here."

"Ca-Caitlin?" Sonny spoke out as he took a step towards her, unable to believe his eyes as his increased heartbeat nearly deafened his ears.

"No, I'm Catherine Davies, Caitlin's twin sister," The woman replied. "And you must be Catie's husband. Sonny, right?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** _I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has left a review/feedback. They are truly my Scooby snacks that give me the strength and courage to continue writing and posting here. So, please read and review. Thank you!_

* * *

None of them could stop themselves from gathering near Sonny's desk which had the best vantage point into the conference room, where Sonny had taken Catherine for some privacy.

"And Sonny never knew Caitlin had an identical twin sister?" Switek spoke aloud what the others had been thinking.

"No, I don't think so, or if he did he never mentioned it to me," Tubbs replied as he stood with his arms folded across his chest his eyes focused onto Catherine's mouth as he tried to make out what she was currently saying to Sonny.

"Hey," Gina spoke out softly to Trudy as she placed a supportive hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

"No," Trudy asked honestly. Tubbs threw sympathetic eyes over to her as he knew particularly from his earlier chat with Sonny that their relationship was serious. He knew that this new development was going to throw a wrench in Sonny's plan to propose to Trudy. The way he had looked when Catherine Davies walked in and the way he currently looked, awestruck and a bit starry-eyed spoke to how he was clearly not over Caitlin.

* * *

 **In the conference room**

* * *

"I heard about Catie's death just a couple of weeks ago, but when I heard I made plans to come straight here to find out what happened," Catherine said as she watched Sonny pace about the room with his hands in his pocket. He would stop every now and then and turn to look at her. He couldn't stop his mind from reeling at seeing this woman who was identical to Caitlin right down to the exact same pixie haircut.

"I'm sorry Catherine, but I'm in a bit of shock here because Caitlin never mentioned you," Sonny finally spoke.

"Please call me Cat," She insisted. "And I'm not surprised that she never spoke about me, we weren't all that close," Catherine stated. "I know that it might sound odd, with us being twins and all, but the truth is we never got along. Even as children we always fought and pushed each other's buttons. Then when we turned 14 I ran away from home and we just lost touch. I mean, I saw her here and there just a hand full of times over the years, but we never reconnected. I always told myself we had time, maybe in our old age we'd get together and finally be sisters, you know? I never thought she'd be killed and I'd lose that chance. God, had I known…" She ended her words as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. Sonny took a step to her with the intention to pull her into a secure embrace and try to ease her pain, but then he remembered that this wasn't Caitlin. "How did it happen, how did my sister die?" She asked as she opened her eyes and honed in on him. Sonny swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at that question and he snapped his eyes down to the floor.

"It was a guy that I help put away once upon a time," Sonny said deciding he would just tell the truth. "He wanted revenge on me and so he got it by killing Caitlin and our unborn child."

"My God, she was pregnant?" Catherine gasped out as she cupped her hand over her mouth as if she were trying to hold in a scream that wanted out.

"Yeah, and I got them both killed," Sonny stated as his jaws clenched at the memory of holding Caitlin's dead body in his arms.

"Oh, I hope you don't think that I blame you or anything," Catherine tried to reassure him. "I'm sure in your line of work there are some unforeseen dangers and I'm sure Catie knew that too."

"Yeah, she did and that's why she was always trying to get me to quit the job, but I didn't."

"Look, I'm sorry, it's obvious that my coming here, being here is bringing up some bad memories for you, Sonny," He snapped his eyes up to her at hearing his name fall from her lips just as it would from Caitlin's lips. "I should probably just leave."

"No," He quickly rejected that idea. For some reason the thought of her leaving made him a bit panicked. "There are some things that we need to talk about, things I'd like to know. And there's still a house filled with Caitlin's things and you should come by and look through them and take whatever you want."

"All right, thank you," Catherine agreed with a nod. "I'm staying at the Sunrise Motel-"

"What? That place is a shit hole," Sonny said cutting her off as he frowned up at the thought of her staying there.

"Yeah, well, it was all that I could afford," She replied a bit put off by his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry," Sonny apologize as he realized he had probably offended her. "Look, you can stay at the place where Caitlin and I lived before … I haven't stayed there since … But I have it cleaned once a week so it's liveable and yours if you'd like to stay there. At least there you'll know for sure that the sheets are clean and the beds aren't infested with bedbugs or something worse," Catherine's nose crinkled as she frowned up at the thoughts his words invoked. Sonny smiled a bit as he looked at her, thinking how Caitlin would make that same exact face when she was grossed out by something.

"Are you sure, I mean, I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Like I said I don't live there, so you'll have the place all to yourself," Sonny said.

"All right, thank you, Sonny."

"You're welcome. If you'd like I can take you by the motel to get your things and take you there now so you can get settled in," He offered.

"That would be great," Catherine replied as she smiled brightly up at him and again Sonny seemed to be a bit lost in how much she not only looked like Caitlin but had some of her same quirks.

* * *

"I wonder where she's been all this time," Gina said as she stared at the woman in the conference room with Sonny. "Caitlin has been dead for over a year, now."

"Maybe they weren't close," Tubbs offered an explanation. "I mean if Caitlin never mentioned her to Sonny, and it would also explain why she wasn't at their wedding or at Caitlin's funeral."

"That's true," Gina agreed with a nod and then snapped up a bit at seeing Sonny and Catherine moving to the door of the conference room to leave it. "They're coming out," She announced and they all rushed from Sonny's desk back to their own. Everyone except Trudy who kept her stance with her backside resting on Sonny's desk and her eyes locked onto Sonny and Catherine who had walked back out into the main area. Sonny said something to Catherine that Trudy couldn't make out and then he moved to Castillo's office for a moment. As Catherine stood there and waited for Sonny's return she smiled nervously at the several faces that seemed to be trying to covertly look at her and then she focused on Trudy who was openly staring. Catherine tossed her a smile and Trudy returned it. Both women averted their eyes to Sonny who had exited Castillo's office and moved back to Catherine and spoke softly to her again. She nodded to his words as she took a few steps with him and then stopped as he made his way to his desk.

"Uh, I'm going to leave for a bit," He spoke out so loudly that Trudy was sure he was just making a general announcement and nothing personal to her. In fact, as she turned to regard him, he seemed to be purposely avoiding her gaze even though she was so close in his space that it was difficult to do.

"Did you want to finish our talk first?" Trudy asked as she looked at him. She was sure he wasn't interested in talking to her at the moment but she wanted a reason to make him take notice of her and say something, anything to her.

"What?" Sonny said and cast her a confused look as he pulled on his jacket.

"You said that you wanted to talk with me in private about something, it sounded important," Trudy replied and from the look that fell across his face that held recognition, regret, and guilt, she knew he remembered.

"Oh yeah, uhm, we'll have to finish that later, ok?" He said as he moved back around his desk and back to Catherine, whose arm he gently grasped as he steered them to the exit.

"So, we'll discuss it tonight when you come home?" She spoke out loud, which was out of character her exposing such a detail about their relationship so publicly, but something in her had wanted to drop that gauntlet and let it be known to Catherine that there was something personal between her and Sonny. Sonny frowned up a bit as he looked back at her as if she had somehow betrayed some confidence he had told her to the enemy.

"I said later," Sonny said in a snappy dismissive tone and instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt flash behind Trudy's eyes which was instantly replaced with fiery anger. "We'll talk later, Trudy," He said more gently and then ushered Catherine out. Trudy watched them leave and watched a minute more once they had rounded the corner before she moved back to her desk in a huff. Once she sat down she yanked up her phone and viciously dialed a number she now knew by heart.

"Hello, this is Detective Trudy Joplin from the Metro-Dade Organized Crime Bureau, I need to get in contact with Agent Cecil Brown. He works in your Interpol division. Thank you, I can wait.

* * *

 **Much later**

* * *

Sonny had spent all afternoon which seemed to quickly roll into the night, with Catherine. He had first taken her to get her things from the motel she had been staying in. After that she had mentioned being starved, so he took her someplace near the beach to eat, after which they had gone down to the beach, strolled the shore and even sat in the sand for a while talking. Sonny had been so captured by Catherine's presence because he just could not help but to see Caitlin and feel Caitlin when he was with Catherine. Soon he had lost track of time but when he realized the time he had decided to get her settled in for the night.

"Wow, this is a really nice place," Catherine said as they stood in the foyer of the semi-mansion that Caitlin had picked out for them.

"It's a bit too extravagant for my taste," Sonny confessed as he watched her every move intensely. "Caitlin designed everything in here."

"Yeah," Catherine said with a nod as she took a step to the huge room off to the right which was a living area that held a large sectional, a couple of brass and glass tables, and a white grand piano. "This definitely looks like Catie. We grew up on what you'd call the wrong side of the tracks, we never had much money. But you'd never know that by looking at Catie, she'd make her own clothes to look like the latest styles and literally dumpster dive to find things, fix them up to decorate her bedroom, which always looked like something from a magazine. Totally out of place with the rest of the rundown building we called home. Certainly, doesn't look like she was poor anymore, I mean, I guess her dreams of becoming a star came true, huh?"

"Yeah, she was on the verge of becoming a big pop star," Sonny affirmed. "She had just released her first solo album before she died."

"Really? I had no idea," Catherine said with an astonished look on her face. "Is some of her music here? I'd really love to actually hear her singing, hell, maybe I have somewhere but just didn't know it was Catie," She added as she bowed her head and she looked pained and once again Sonny had to stop himself from reacting to an overwhelming feeling to run to her and wrap her up in a safe and secure hug.

"Her album is still in the player," He replied as he watched her as if she were some mystical or mythical creature that man rarely saw. She moved further into the huge living room where she had spotted the player, pressed play, and suddenly Caitlin's melodic voice filled the room. Sonny snapped his eyes shut and clenched his jaws as he tried to block the hurt, anger, and guilt that was fast consuming him. He must have been standing there that way for a moment, as he felt soft hands cup his face. He snapped his eyes open to find 'Caitlin' standing before him as she stared up at him with concern on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny," She spoke gently. "It must be hard for you to be here now that Catie's gone," She added and the cold dose of reality smacked Sonny and brought him back to the world where Caitlin was dead and this woman in front of him was her identical twin sister. He then realized that she had turned off the music which had haunted him, however, her closeness was wreaking more damage on his aching heart than Caitlin's music ever could. He grasped her hand and pulled it down from his face. He held on to it longer than he knew he should have, but also knew he couldn't stop himself.

"It's ok, but I should go and let you get settled in," He stated as he finally let go of her hand. "Uhm, there's no food here, sorry, but there is a place on the fridge where Caitlin used to order groceries from and they'd deliver, I still use it from time to time, the account is still good and paid for. Please feel free to use it, get whatever you want or need. I'll stop back by to check on you tomorrow, but in the meantime, if you need anything just call me. You still have the number I gave you earlier?" He asked and she nodded that she did. "All right then, good night Caitlin," He said and then quickly left as she stared after him thoughtfully until he had exited, locking and closing the door after himself. Catherine stood in her spot as she let her eyes drift around the very exquisite home until she heard Sonny's car drive away. She then twirled a little as an excited squeal spilled from her lips. She hurried to the nearby phone and started hastily dialing a number. She waited a few seconds and after a couple of rings, a male voice finally answered.

"Hey Mickey," She greeted. "I think we have hit the motherload. Catie girl was loaded, looks like she was getting a fat royalty check from that album of hers. I cannot believe that selfish bitch wouldn't give me a dime when I begged her for help. I guess you were right about coming to talk to her husband to see if I can coax him into giving me a share of her estate. I think her husband, Sonny, looks at me but sees Caitlin. He actually just called me by her name before he left. I think I can use that to our advantage. I could even make him fall in love with me, and then I could take him for everything he's worth," She said as a wide, devilish grin spread across her face.

* * *

 **A short time later**

* * *

Without consciously being aware Sonny had driven to Trudy's place, gotten out and was readying to put the keys in the door to let himself in, when he recalled how he had spoken to her earlier. He had been truly sorry the moment the words had left his mouth and wished he could take them back, and take back the hurt they had caused her. He was sure that he would probably not be welcomed in her home until he made peace with her, which would only happen after she tore him a new one. After the day he had had he knew he was not up for that battle, and so he turned to leave, got back in his car, and drove to his boat.

Trudy knew that Sonny would probably avoid her like the plague for at least the rest of the day. She had expected for him to return back to the OCB and she had intended to hash some things out with him then. She was a little stunned and quite hurt when he never returned because she knew that he was with a woman that was literally the epitome of a ghost from his past. A part of her was jealous but mostly she was scared. For the past couple of months, there had been times where she felt like she was competing with Caitlin's ghost for Sonny's affection, but she knew that with time she would be the victor. She knew that Sonny would always have a love for Caitlin, but she held hope that eventually, that large space in his heart that he kept Caitlin in would decrease in size, to allow more room for her. She had gone to her place and waited for him to come by as he did most nights. As the time ticked by and midnight was fast approaching, she realized he was not coming and so she went to his place instead. Trudy had figured that being at Sonny's was a sure way to finally corner him. If he intended to avoid her, he would stay on his boat, or if he did happen to go to her place, he'd see she wasn't there and then come to his boat. That was assuming that he didn't spend the night with Caitlin's sister, and that was something Trudy had been silently praying about with each hour that had passed. If Sonny did something like that she was sure she wouldn't be able to forgive him.

She had been seated on his bed in complete darkness for nearly 2 hours when she finally heard his keys in the door. Sonny entered, turned on the lights and tossed his keys on the table. Trudy stood and made her way from his small bedroom to make her presence known.

"It's pretty late," She spoke out and he snapped his head from the small fridge he had opened to grab a beer and looked over to where she stood. "Did you get Catherine to where she needed to go?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah," Sonny replied as he closed the fridge door without getting anything from it and stood to face Trudy. "I, uh, I took her to Caitlin's…The house Caitlin and I bought before she died," He stated and then at the frown that he saw on Trudy's face he quickly added on to his words. "I mean, she's Caitlin's sister, so she should be there, look through Caitlin's things and take whatever she wants."

"I didn't know that you still had ownership of that house, Sonny," Trudy said as she watched him with stunned confusion.

"Yeah, I haven't been there since Caitlin died, tonight was the first time," He admitted. "I've had offers to sell it, but…"

"You're not ready to let go of it?" Trudy asked genuinely wanting to know his feelings. Her care for him quickly turned the anger she had just been feeling towards him to concern.

"Not really," he said with a slight smile. "Honestly, I hated that place but I want to make Caitlin happy and she was happy there. I just haven't sold it because-"

"Because you still aren't ready to pack up Caitlin's things and remove them from the house," Trudy completed his words, now she fully understood his reluctance. Sonny simply bowed his head a bit and nodded. "Well, whenever you think you might be up to that task, I will help you, Sonny," She offered with sincerity and he lifted his eyes to hers and graced her with a loving smile and a nod. "Sonny," Trudy spoke with a soft tone as she stepped closer to him and to the table that held some files she had brought for him. "Do you know why Caitlin never mentioned she had a sister, an identical twin?" She asked.

"Cat, said that she and Caitlin never were close and hadn't spoken in 15 years," He answered and Trudy arched a brow to the pet name that so easily fell from Sonny's lips.

"I think it may have been because maybe Caitlin just wanted to distance herself from a person who looked like her, who was a long time drug user, sometimes prostitute and a rap sheet as long as your arm," Trudy stated and Sonny face scowled up in confusion and anger as he stared back at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He barked out.

"I'm talking about Catherine Davies, your 'Cat'. I did some checking-"

"And why the hell are you doing a background check on her anyway, huh?" Sonny yelled and Trudy could honestly say that at that moment she had never seen him so mad before.

"Looking out for you," She answered.

"Did I ask you to do that?"

"No, but you didn't have to ask me. I tend to do that when it comes to the people I love," She yelled back at him and her words instantly dissipated his anger and he turned a bit from her, roughly raked his hands through his hair, and tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry if you feel like I have betrayed you in some way, Sonny, but don't you find it a little odd that 1. Caitlin never spoke of her sister to you, her husband and 2. All of a sudden out of the blue this twin shows up, now? Sonny, did Caitlin even mention someone named Catherine was in her will at least?"

"No, she didn't have a will before she died," He replied and again his words stunned Trudy. "By default, as her husband, everything went to me."

"Do you know how much the estate is worth, at least?" Trudy continued to probe and Sonny shook his head no.

"No, and I don't care because I don't ever plan to touch a dime of it," Sonny declared.

"Well, with the record Catherine has I suspect that's the real reason she is here, to try to get her hands on some of that money."

"And she can have it, all of it because I don't want it!"

"So, you would just sign over everything Caitlin had worked so hard for to someone she obviously didn't want to have it, otherwise, she would have reconciled with her sister and put her in a will. Catherine just got out of jail in Glasgow, Scotland just a week ago. Sonny, she was doing 6 months on a drug charge, and before that, she had done 5 years for embezzlement and blackmail charges. Does that sound like the kind of person you should give possibly a large sum of money to?"

"She's Caitlin sister, her identical twin sister, don't you think out of anyone else, she should have Caitlin's estate?" He argued His point.

"No, not if Caitlin didn't want that, and not if Catherine would use it to tarnish Caitlin's legacy and memory, would you want that?" Trudy argued back and could tell by the way Sonny's shoulders slumped a bit that he was hearing what she was saying and thinking on it.

"I'm meeting up with her again tomorrow," He announced with a sigh that spoke of how tired he was. Trudy clutched her fisted hands at her side to calm the slight jealous anger that was filling her. She now truly felt bad for Gina, if this was even an inkling of how Gina felt whenever she saw her and Sonny together. "I'll have a heart to heart with her about things and try to gauge if she's on the up and up."

"You sure you can objectively have that kind of discussion with her? Sonny, she is not Caitlin," Trudy said and Sonny bunched his brow and his face held anger, disgust, and remorse as he lifted his eyes back to hers. "Caitlin is dead."

"You think I don't know that? She died in my arms, so yeah I fucking know Caitlin is dead," He roared in anger as his eyes bulged and some spit flew from his mouth as he spewed out the words. Still, Trudy did not relent.

"I saw the way you looked at Catherine when she walked into the OCB, how you acted. It was if in your eyes Caitlin had been resurrected from the dead and had come back to you."

"Is this you being jealous, Trudy? Jealous of a ghost?" Sonny questioned and she inwardly chuckled at his words.

"Sonny, I have been jealous of Caitlin's ghost since we started becoming more serious," She confessed and could see that her words had stunned him a little. "You were so in love with her and to lose her the way you did, without any true closure. Without even really getting a chance to have a life with her. I know that has been difficult for you, and it has made you build up some walls when it comes to love; falling in love again, being in love again."

"I'm not incapable of loving again," Sonny defended. "I fell in love with you, Trudy, and I thought you believed that."

"I do believe you love me Sonny, but I also believe that you are still in love with Caitlin too," She said and he quickly averted his guilt filled eyes from her down to the floor. "Hey, that's ok, I am not upset about it. She was your wife and her death is still fresh for you. You should take as much time as you need to process it and heal, and I just hope you know I am here for you, to help you in any way I can. I love you Sonny and I want to be with you, I want a future with you too. So, yeah, I am jealous of Caitlin's ghost sometimes, but I was never truly threatened by it because she is no longer tangible to you, like I am. She's gone and I'm here. That made it bearable for me, but now…"

"But now what?" Sonny questioned his confusion with those words evident on his face.

"Now, 'Caitlin' has become tangible for you once more through her sister," Trudy said plainly.

"You're wrong," Was the only words that Sonny could muster which spoke volumes to Trudy to just how right she was. If he truly disagreed with her assessment he would have seen it as something he felt he was being wrongly accused of and would have vehemently defended himself more passionately.

"Really? Sonny, are you going to stand there and honestly tell me that when that woman walked in you didn't think she was Caitlin?"

"Can you blame me, shit Trudy, Caitlin never told me she had a twin sister, wouldn't you have initially thought the same?" He countered.

"Maybe," She admitted. "Yeah, probably, but even after learning who she was after she told you she wasn't Caitlin … Sonny, I watched you with her, I saw it, the same look of love … and desire in your eyes whenever you'd look at Caitlin. Except it wasn't Caitlin you were looking at, it was Catherine. There is a part of you that wants Catherine to be Caitlin for you, isn't there?" Trudy asked him point blank and he had to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat as he looked at her.

"I love you, Trudy, I desire you," Was his truthful reply and she smiled at him warmly as the tears she had been trying hard to hold back pushed through and slid from her eyes, down her cheek. The fact that Sonny didn't directly answer her question but instead deflected told her that her words had been truths.

"I know you do Sonny, I know you do," She spoke as she wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffed back the rest that wanted out and then stepped up to Sonny and kissed him. The kiss was so deep and delicious that Sonny completely forgot about Caitlin and her long-lost twin as he grasped at Trudy and attempted to pull her closer to deepen the kiss even more. However, Trudy ended the kiss before they could both get swept away as they tended to do whenever they kissed. She did pull him into a tight hug, where she closed her eyes and took deep breathes to try to cement his scent into her memory. "When you are able to honestly answer my question, you give me a call," She then pulled from his arms. "Goodbye, Sonny."

"Trudy," Sonny called to her as he reached for her again, but she quickly stepped around him and from his grasp, and then rushed out the exit. Sonny didn't chase after her as his instincts screamed for him to do. Because there was a very small part of him that rejoiced in knowing that Trudy had given him an out in their relationship that freed him so that he could pursue something with Catherine. "Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" He cursed himself angrily and quickly shut out that thought. He was in love with Trudy of that he had no doubts. And, yes, a part of him was still in love with Caitlin, probably always would be, but was he really willing to risk the future he envisioned having with Trudy by trying to have the life he had wanted with Caitlin vicariously with Catherine? He let out a low growl to vocalize his frustrations and then his eyes locked on the thick file on the table that Trudy had said was about Catherine Davies. He moved to the table, sat down and started reading through the files.

* * *

 _The plot thickens! More to come..._


	18. Chapter 18

By the time Sonny had arrived at the home he had once shared with Caitlin, he was mad. Mad mostly because Trudy had apparently dumped him, His anger only increased after he had read the record on Catherine. She and Caitlin may have looked just alike, sounded just alike, had the same quirks but judging from those files it was clear that that is where their similarities ended.

"Good Morning, Sonny," Catherine greeted him as she answered the door. Sonny took a quick glance over her frame and noticed she was wearing a satin black nightgown with a matching robe. Yet another way she and Caitlin differed, as mostly all of Caitlin's nightgowns were white.

Sonny stalked past her and entered the house and made his way to the living area. "We need to talk," He announced and Catherine could tell by his demeanor that he was not happy as she closed the door and walked into the room behind him.

"Sonny, what's wrong, you seem upset," She said softly as she stared up at him. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened. I got a report on you and I was shocked while looking at the rap sheet you've got. Lady, I put people like you away for a living," Sonny stated and Catherine's eyes enlarged a bit, her face paled as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Just who the hell are you, really?"

"You did a background check on me?" She asked with an offended tone and she turned from him and stared out the huge bay window. "You had no right to do that."

"I had every right," Sonny defended. "Lady, I don't know you from Adam. You waltz in here, looking like my dead wife, telling me you're her long-lost sister. A sister she never, ever told me about. Now over a year 'after' Caitlin's death, you suddenly show up out of the blue. Where were you when we got married when I buried her?"

"I already told you I was estranged from Catie," Catherine answered as she turned back to face him.

"No, you were in prison, both times, that's where you were," Sonny replied as he slapped the file he had been holding down upon the glass table top. "Is there any law you haven't broken. I mean burglary, drug trafficking, prostitution. You've pretty much checked all the boxes."

"Yeah, things I've done in my past and things I've paid for already, or do you think I broke out of jail too and am a fugitive on the run?" Catherine snapped back at Sonny. "My big sister died, correction, she was murdered in cold blood," She stated and when Sonny flinched a bit she inwardly smiled, happy that she knew the right button to push. "So, I came here because I wanted to find out what happened, to see if there was anyone here who knew her and could tell me about her, about things I wouldn't know because we haven't been together for nearly half of our lives. I wanted to know if she had gotten married," She added this as she waved her hand at Sonny, who still stood scowling at her a bit, but his demeanor had softened. "If she had any kids."

"And seeing if she had left you a large sum of money in her will, that never crossed your mind, huh?" Sonny questioned and Catherine dramatically rolled her eyes at him.

"The last time I spoke with Catie, it was 10 years ago. I was heavy into drugs and high out of my mind. I was living on the streets, hooking to get my next fix, but at that point, I couldn't even function enough to do that. The drugs had hold of me so badly. I called home, Catie answered the phone and I asked her … No, I begged her to give me some money. But she knew what I wanted it for. I mean we lived in a small town, the only twins there. Can you imagine how hard it was for her to have people look at her a certain way, call her names, treat her like shit all because she had the same face as the local coke whore? She hated me, but I hated her too so I didn't give a shit. All I cared about at that time was getting my next fix. Our conversation didn't last long, but long enough for us to spew some pretty hateful things to each other, like 'I hate you' and 'I wish you were dead' and 'Don't ever try to contact me again, I don't have a sister'. And that's how it went, I never tried to contact her again and she never tried to contact me. I had to find out from reading the paper about the rising Scottish Pop Princess who was killed. Some of the trashier mags had actually published a picture of her dead body that some fan had taken, I guess. Can you imagine that?" She finished as she wiped at the tears that she had flowing down her face. Sonny's anger had completely dissolved as he heard her story and saw how much she appeared to be broken up about it. "So, no, Sonny, I didn't come here expecting that Catie left me something in her will, because I know she would never have. I also didn't come here expecting a damn thing from you, Sonny. But if you would allow me to take some of the pictures of Catie and Ms. Penelope and Mr. Patrick I would appreciate it, that's all I want."

"Ms. Penelope and Mr. Patrick?" Sonny repeated as he looked at her in confusion. Catherine laughed softly as she moved around him and over to the sofa, where she picked up 2 stuffed, pink pigs.

"Ms. Penelope and Mr. Patrick," She replied as she held out the stuffed pig with the pink bow on top of its head and then the one that had a blue bow tie around its neck. "Our parents got these for us before we were born, they didn't know what we were so they figured they'd get one of each. Mr. Patrick was Catie's and Ms. Penelope was mine. I left her when I left home, but Catie took her with her, kept her. Maybe she did that as a way to stay connected to me," Catherine said as more tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Sonny hopefully.

"I'm sure she did," He answered as he now felt a bit of shame for coming down on her so hard. Maybe Trudy had been wrong about her intentions. "Look, I'm sorry for checking up on you and being so harsh with you, it's just-"

"It's all right Sonny," She cut him off as she held up a hand to silence him. "If I were in your shoes I'd probably be suspicious too. Look, I have already gone through and picked out some of Catie's things that I'd like to have," She said and then turned back to the sofa where there was a small box with some pictures inside. "Please look through them to make sure I don't take anything you might want."

"I don't want anything," Sonny said. "Everything I want I've already got over at my place."

"Oh, and where is your place, why don't you live here?" She asked.

"I have a boat at one of the local marinas that I live on, and as for staying here," He shook his head to the idea. "Too many memories."

"Bad ones?" Catherine inquired. Genuinely wanting to know so she could gauge the kind of relationship he and Caitlin had. She figured it would help her to find the right approach for seducing him.

"Some, but for the most part great ones. Truth is this place just ain't my style. It's too fancy and too big for my taste," Sonny said.

"So, you prefer living on a boat instead of here, seriously?" Catherine asked as she crinkled up her nose at the thought of it. Sonny smiled and laughed softly as he looked at her and recalled that was the same exact face Caitlin would sometimes make. "What?" She asked as she found herself laughing along with him.

"Nothing," He replied as he shook his head with a smile still plastered on his face. Catherine suspected that she had done something that reminded him of Caitlin, and she really wanted to keep him in that frame of mind.

"So, this boat of yours, is it a little fishing boat or a big yacht?" She asked him.

"Well, I do quite a bit of fishing on it, but It's bigger than a little row boat you see a lot of fishermen on, but it's not a yacht, at least not by Miami's standards. Most yachts around these parts are nearly as big as this house," Sonny stated.

"Well, I'd like to see your boat, I've never been on one before," Catherine said. "Maybe you can take me out on it before I leave?" Sonny frowned up a bit at hearing her words about leaving.

"You plan on leaving so soon? You just got here."

"Well, I only came to find out about Caitlin, you know, to help me find closure," She lied. "You've given me more than I had ever hoped," She said this as she pointed to the box of pictures. "There's no reason for me to stay and the nonimmigrant visa for tourism won't last forever. Besides, there's no one in this country that I know."

"You know me," Sonny offered as he ducked his head coyly and Catherine smiled at him.

"Yeah," She agreed as she nodded her head. "And I appreciate how kind you've been to me, but I've put you out enough. As soon as I get dressed I'm heading straight to the airport to catch a plane back to Scotland."

"What's the hurry?" Sonny asked again becoming filled with a panic over her possibly leaving. "You said you have a tourist visa, why not use it? And you have a place to stay while you're here," He threw in as he waved a hand to indicate he was referring to the house they were standing in.

"That sounds really nice, Sonny, but I don't know anybody here, except you," She quickly added. "Are you volunteering to be my tour guide?"

"Why not," He replied. "I've got plenty of vacation time and nothing is really going on at work right now. So, consider me your personal tour guide."

"Ok, well when does this tour start?"

"Right now," Sonny said with a smile. "Well, after you get dressed," He continued with a chuckle and Catherine looked down at the nightgown she still wore and then giggled.

"Ok, I'll be right back," She said and then rushed off to go get dressed. Sonny stared after her with a goofy smile on his face and then moved to the phone to put in a call to work.

* * *

 **3 days later**

* * *

Trudy had been happy that Castillo had scheduled no meeting for the rest of the week, so she had been able to go straight to the undercover job, then straight home without having to see Sonny. Except for those few times he had come to the hotel trying to get her to speak with him or had sat outside her home on some nights. He still had the key but he hadn't tried to use it since their 'break up'. With each passing day his attempts diminished and then by the end of the week had stopped altogether. The situation certainly had her in a funk, which Gina picked up on as they left their shift at the hotel.

"What's going on with you lately Trudy?" Gina asked as soon as they got into the car and she started driving away.

"I kind of broke up with Sonny," Trudy easily admitted. She was actually relieved to be telling her friend about the thing that was currently torturing her and breaking her heart.

"So, that's why he'd been hanging around the hotel earlier this week."

"Yeah."

"And why did you 'kind of' break up with him?"

"He's still in love with Caitlin," Trudy said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, but sweetie you knew that already, and you told me that you were willing to give him time to work through that, so what changed?"

"What changed?" Trudy looked over at her friend in disbelief to her question. "Caitlin's lookalike walked into the OCB."

"Right, and you think Sonny is displacing his feelings for Caitlin onto her twin sister?"

"Oh, I know he is. I asked him and he couldn't even deny it," Trudy replied. "I even went to his place a couple of days ago, you know, to try to make up. I thought maybe I was overreacting, but then I saw him and Catherine sailing off into the sunset."

"I'm sorry Trudy," Gina offered truly feeling bad for her close friend.

"Don't be, in fact, feel free to gloat and tell me you told me so," Trudy huffed out "I'd deserve it."

"I would never do that to you, and you know it," Gina said in an offended tone.

"I know you wouldn't, I'm sorry. It just really hurts," Trudy confessed. "And what makes it worse I believe she's only using Sonny and the fact that she looks identical to Caitlin to scam him."

"Really, why?" Gina asked curiously.

"Caitlin had a hit album before she died and I recall reading how the postmortem sales for the album went through the roof. Sonny said she had no will, so it all went to him and he doesn't even know how much her estate is worth. Add to that the fact that Catherine has a very impressive rap sheet."

"What? How do you know that?" Gina yelped out as she caused the car to swerve a bit in her astonishment to what she was hearing.

"I had a friend of mine check into her, and she was just released from a prison term a week before she showed up here and before that, it was a 6-year term."

"For what?"

"You name it and she's done it; prostitution, drug trafficking, fraud, and the list goes on," Trudy said.

"And you told Sonny all of this?" Gina inquired further as she shot her head over at Trudy, who in turn nodded her head.

"Yep and he got mad that I checked on her and then went on to defend her."

"Unbelievable," Gina said as she shook her head a bit. "Well, you know what, Sonny's a big boy. If he's willing to be played by Caitlin's doppelganger, let him. You've warned him, and that's all you can really do."

"That's exactly what I told myself, but then I remember something," Trudy replied.

"What?"

"I love him and I don't want to see him get hurt," Trudy answered with a pout. "Especially not by some woman who has the same face as Caitlin. I think that may be too much for him to bear," She added and then a deafening silence filled the car before Gina spoke once more.

"You know what you need, you need a girl's night out," She suggested and Trudy started laughing as she shook her head to the idea. "Oh, c'mon we're off for the next two days. So, let's go to Ramon's, only place in town where you can have a good meal on one side and then get drunk while you're dancing on the other side. And, I have nothing to wear so you know what that means..."

"Shopping!" They both yelled in unison.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

Sonny and Catherine had spent another day on his boat. This time, unlike the first where they just cruised around, he had gotten her to fish. He thought she was a natural and between the two of them they had caught enough for a decent lunch. They had taken their catch back to his and Caitlin's home where they had cleaned and cooked the fish, and Catherine had made a nice salad as a side dish. They washed it all down with a couple of beers. Once they have finished their lunch and cleaned up they moved to the living room and got comfortable on one of the large sofas, where Catherine sat and pretended to be enthralled by the stories Sonny was telling her about his job.

"Thank you, Sonny," She finally interjected and he turned in the spot he had been lounging in for the past hour and gave her a questioning look. "You have been a great tour guide, these past couple of days. I have had so much fun."

"You're welcome, besides it would have been a shame for you to come all this way and not see Miami, it's a beautiful and fun place."

"Yes, and I plan to come back to visit someday. I know I shall never forget this visit. None of my friends back home will believe I went fishing and actually caught, cleaned and cooked my own fish," She said with a giggle.

"I can't believe you've never fished before," He countered.

"Hello, recovering drug addict here," She admitted openly. "Fishing was had cross my mind, not even when I was starving."

"It was that bad, huh?" Sonny asked as he looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh yeah, really bad for several years."

"What changed?"

"Honestly? Caitlin's death," She said. "I had just gotten released and I was anxious and already thinking of which dealer I could call who would give hook me up with just $10's worth, which was all I had on me. I made arrangements with this dealer named Mickey, an ex of mine. We had history so he said he would. On the way to his place I saw the newspaper," Catherine said as her eyes held a far-off look. "It was a year old, dirty piece of paper that was just lying there on the sidewalk. I mean, what are the chances of that happening, like one in a gazillion, right? This dirty newspaper had my face plastered on it, but I knew instantly it was Caitlin. Contrary to what others think, twins don't see their twin when they look in the mirror, to us we don't look alike," She added. "So, I stood there reading about Caitlin's death and thinking, 'My God she was so young and beautiful, a rising star with the whole world ahead of her. That's just not fair'. Then I swear to God, Sonny, I heard her, I heard Caitlin," She declared and Sonny stared at her in slight confusion but also intrigued. "She said, 'Live, for me'. It scared me so badly I sat right there on that sidewalk for a couple of hours. When I finally got the strength, I got up and I went home. My mother was still living there, my dad had died before I had left home. She welcomed me with open arms, no questions asked, no accusations, just a tight hug, a hot meal, and a mother's unconditional love. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it until that moment," Her words had baffled Sonny because Caitlin had never told him about her mother. She hadn't spoken about her past much with him and when he asked her about her family she had just told him she had none, and it had been left there. Now, he was learning that her mother was still alive. "I told her about Caitlin, she didn't even know. We had both just left our mother there and ignored her. I'm selfish like that but I never ever would have thought Caitlin would have done that, that she wouldn't have taken care of our mother. Anyway," She shook her head a bit as if trying to get that thought from her head and then she continued. "It was our mother's idea to come here, find out what happened to Catie, see if she had any family, grandchildren for her. I probably won't ever tell her that Catie was pregnant when she died. So, here I am and I have found her family, I found you," She offered with a smile as she turned to look at him and he smiled back. She then leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Sonny was stunned but his lips also tingled and his body yearned for more, and Catherine obliged as she moved back in and kissed him again. This time she deepened the kiss but made sure that the only part of her body touching his was her mouth, as she wanted him to make any further moves and she didn't have to wait long. Sonny grasped her arms and pulled her to him until she was settled upon his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sonny welcomed the feel of her and the taste of her, for a few seconds before his mind woke up. She didn't feel right compared to the supple body of Trudy. Catherine was a good kisser but she tasted bitter as opposed to the heavenly sweet nectar he got from Trudy's lips. This sudden revelation made Sonny abruptly end the kiss and push a surprised Catherine back, who quickly scrambled to regain control of the situation.

"We can't do this," He said as he stood from the sofa and wiped at his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, I shouldn't have done that. We definitely shouldn't be doing this here, in the home you shared with Caitlin. I shouldn't have done that, I'm truly sorry," She said as she scrambled from her seat. "I was just feeling vulnerable there for a moment and you've been so very kind to me. Can we just forget that it happened so I don't die from embarrassment, please?" She pleaded and Sonny chuckled at her a bit as he nodded his head a little.

"Forgiven and forgotten. I guess I'll be heading out now," He said as he made his way to the door.

"So soon? Please don't run off because of our kiss."

"No, I have to check in at work this afternoon, mandatory meeting, sorry," He said. "But you still have me as your tour guide for the next two days before you return home. I'll stop back by tomorrow to pick you up around noon, okay."

"Aw, I've had such a great time today I don't want it to end," Catherine stated. "I was hoping you might take me out for some dinner and dancing tonight," Sonny looked at her skeptically. "C'mon, the Miami nightlife has got to be hella fun, and you wouldn't dare send me back to Scotland before you showed it to me, would you?" She said as she clasped her hands together and held them close to her chest as she playfully batted her lashes at him.

'All right, fine," Sonny conceded and laughed a bit at Catherine who was doing a little dance from her excitement. "There's a place called Ramon's, it's dinner and dancing all under one roof."

"That sounds great, thank you, Sonny."

"Don't thank me yet, I ain't much of a dancer, so you might be disappointed there."

"Not to worry, I'm a fantastic dancer and I'll make sure to make you look good out on the dance floor," Catherine promised as she beaned up at him and this made Sonny laugh out loud.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you, darlin. I'll pick you up around 8," He said and she nodded in agreement. Sonny then pulled his sunglasses from his pocket, put them on, opened the front door, and then walked as he closed the door behind him.

Catherine watched through the window and waited until Sonny drove away before she moved to the phone to make a call. "Mickey," She spoke once the line connected. "I think we will have to move to Plan B. Of course, I can make him fall head over hills for me, but that would take time, more time than I am willing to wait. It's obvious he's still pining for my sister but something else is holding him back. I've laid the sob story bullshit on thick to try to soften him up but it's not working like I had hoped. I even made a move on him, gave him my most delicious kiss and he pulled back. No, he's not gay, at least I don't think he is," She said as her face frowned up in thought. "At this point, it doesn't matter. If we get rid of Sonny then it will be easier for me to contest Caitlin's estate. With him out of the picture, my mother would get all of Caitlin's assets, and I could get her to sign over everything to me without a problem. I think whatever you have planned to take him out we should do it tonight. He's taking me to someplace called Ramon's at 8. It's some restaurant slash dance club, so a lot of dancing bodies that you can blend in with. Doesn't matter how you do it, he's a cop and they tend to have enemies looking for revenge right? Also, we're not from here, so no one would even suspect you, just make sure that whatever you do, no one sees you actually doing it. All right, once it's done we'll meet back at the motel." She said and then she hung up the phone with a big grin on her face as she thought about how much money was actually in Caitlin's estate.

* * *

More to come...


	19. Chapter 19

**Author'es Note:** _Just a little snippet I am adding to move things along more. I hope you will please read ad review. Thanks!_

* * *

 **Later at Ramon's**

* * *

"See," Gina spoke in a winded voice as she and Trudy settled back at their table after they had spent the past half hour dancing up a storm. "I told you, you'd have fun."

"I am having so much fun," Trudy concurred as she lifted her glass of martini up and took a sip. It was only her second one but she intended for it to be her last, as Gina was currently gulping down her 4th, so she figured she'd be the responsible one tonight. Also, she had never been a big drinker when she went out, but she did love to dance a lot.

"I knew this would take your mind off everything with Sonny," Gina added.

"Who?" Trudy said as she bunched her brow for a second and then giggled as Gina joined in.

"Exactly," Gina replied as she raised her martini glass to Trudy who raised hers and clinked the glasses together. The merriment on Gina's face instantly faded as her eyes landed to a familiar man at the bar. "Oh no," She hissed out and caused Trudy to look at her curiously.

"What?" She asked and was about to turn to see what Gina was looking at, but Gina stopped her by grabbing her hand and tugging her a little.

"Nothing! Uh … I'm just suddenly not feeling so good," She lied.

"Yeah, the way you scarfed down your drinks I'm not surprised," Trudy said with a chuckled as she took another sip from her own drink.

"I think we should leave, I should probably go home," Gina stated as she stood from the table. Trudy looked over at her suspiciously as she actually didn't seem at all sick, but she did keep eyeing the bar behind them. So, Trudy turned to see if she could find whatever or whoever seemed to be distressing Gina. Her eyes quickly fell onto Sonny, who sat at the bar with Catherine. They were laughing and seemingly having a great time.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Trudy growled out.

"C'mon Trudy, let's just go before they spot us and it gets awkward. We can go back to my place and have a slumber party; do each other's hair, paint our nails, and drown ourselves in the ice cream I have stocked up in my freezer."

"No, I'm not ready to leave yet," Trudy stated as she turned back around in her seat and gulped down the rest of her drink. Gina settled back down in her seat. "Besides, we were here first, so why should we leave. And you were right this was just what I needed and I have been having fun." At that moment a slower song streamed through the speakers. "Oh, this is one of my favorite songs, I'm going back out. You coming?" Trudy asked as she stood, not bothering to pull down the hem of the skin tight strapless black dress she had gotten on her shopping trip earlier with Gina. She hadn't been sure if she wanted to wear it out for fear it would attract a lot of unwanted attention from guys, and it had, but luckily all the guys so far had respectfully backed off when she told them she was not interested in dancing with them. Now, she was glad she had worn the dress but now she only wanted to get one man's attention.

"No, I'm going to sit this one out, but have fun," Gina said around a big smile, as she knew that Trudy was about to put on one hell of a show all for Sonny's benefit.

"All right, suit yourself," Trudy replied with a small shrug of her shoulders as she made her way to the dance floor just as the words poured out. She had spent the night dancing with Gina at her side, which had helped to deter men from approaching but this time she was fine with dancing all alone.

 _It never really mattered too much to me  
That you were just too damn old for me  
All that really mattered was you were my girlfriend  
And baby, that's all that mattered to me_

 _Let me love you down, even if it takes all night_  
 _Let me love you down, you know it's gonna be so right_

Trudy closed her eyes and let the music fall over her body, to fill her and direct her movements. Her hips began to sway to the sensual song. It was as if she were sending out some kind of pheromones because all the men around her instantly became enthralled as they stared, some completely ignoring their own dates. All to stare at the black beauty who looked as if she were making love to some invisible lover, who every man watching her wished they were. It didn't take long before Sonny's eyes locked onto her. It had been easy since those around her stepped back and gave her more room to move so they could watch her.

 _Remember when you drove me home from work  
I loved the way you kiss me bye  
All of your friends think I'm just too young for you  
So tell 'em I can do what guys of their age can do, oh baby_

 _Let me love you down, even if it takes all night_  
 _Let me love you down, you know it's gonna be so right_  
 _Let me love you down, even if it takes all night_  
 _Let me love you down, you know it's gonna be so right, oh_

At the moment Trudy became so lost in the music that she had completely forgotten her plan had been to make Sonny Jealous. With her eyes closed and her arms raised above her hand, she hadn't even noticed that her plan working beautifully.

"This place is great," Catherine said as she bounced on her stool at the bar while she glanced around the room. She appeared to be simply taking in the scene but in truth, she was trying to see if she could spot her friend and would be assassin, Mickey, in the crowd. "Would you like to show me those horrid moves you told me about earlier?" She joked as she looked back to Sonny and was taken aback by the hard glare on his face. "Sonny, what's wrong?" She asked as she then turned in her seat to see what he was staring so hard at. "Do you know her?" She asked as she stared at the woman who seemed familiar to her but she just couldn't place where she had seen her.

 _It never really mattered too much to me  
That they were just too damn blind to see  
All that really mattered was you were my girlfriend  
And baby, that's all that mattered to me_

 _Let me love you down, even if it takes all night_  
 _Let me love you down, you know it's got to be so right_  
 _Let me love you down_  
 _Let me love you down, I know, I know, I could_

By this time one of the men who had been watching couldn't take it any longer and he approached her and begun to dance with her. Trudy opened her eyes once she felt his presence. This time she didn't rebuff him as she had been doing to men all night. This time she wanted to make a point, so she grasped his hand and pulled him closer. He happily accepted the invitation and stepped right up on her, twirled her in his arms and locked his arms around her waist and then moved along with her, and ground himself up against her. Sonny slammed the glass of bourbon he had been holding down on the bar and caused Catherine to jump in her seat a bit.

"I'll be right back," He said as he stood from his stool and moved to the dance floor. It was at that moment Catherine finally spotted Mickey and so she hopped from her stool and moved after Sonny, as so Mickey would know exactly who his target was. The plan had been to find a way to make a scene, spill her drink on Sonny or something to alert Mickey.

"Sonny, what's going on, is something the matter?" Catherine called after him as she chased him. Sonny ignored her as he stalked past the table where Gina had been sitting. Gina groaned as she already knew that Sonny was about to cause a scene. She simply waved over a nearby waitress and ordered a coke and rum. She then watched where Sonny now stood behind Trudy on the dance floor.

"Move, I'm cutting in," Sonny barked to the man dancing with Trudy all while he kept his angered glare onto Trudy, who looked over at him but didn't stop her bumping and grinding dance moves.

"Who the hell are you, Man?" The other man asked as he kept his hold on Trudy.

"Her boyfriend, Pal," Sonny announced which still didn't make the man back off. "I'm also a cop," He added as he pulled out and flashed his badge, which he carried with him usually all the time, out of habit. "Do you want me to pat you down right now and see what goodies I'll find in your pockets?" He asked and the man quickly released Trudy, raised his hands in surrender as he backed off.

"Hey man, I don't want no trouble. We were just dancing," The man said and then swiftly disappeared into the crowd.

"What the hell did you do that for, Sonny?" Trudy asked as she stopped dancing and folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Wait, did you say she was your girlfriend?" Catherine asked as she now stood taking the same stance as Trudy as she also glared at Sonny, who kept his eyes locked onto Trudy.

"You're questioning my actions?" Sonny asked Trudy and completely ignored Catherine. "When you're out here acting like a bitch in heat," Trudy wasn't even hurt or really bothered by his words as she smiled a little. She knew he had only said that out of jealous anger and that pleased her.

"Why do you care how I act, I'm not your 'bitch' anymore, remember?" She questioned.

"Yeah, well, I don't recall agreeing to that," He stated.

"Well, I didn't put it to a vote," Trudy countered.

"Uhm, excuse me," Catherine cut in. "Is this your girlfriend Sonny?"

"Yes/No," Both Sonny and Trudy replied at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend when we were making out earlier? We nearly made love," Catherine said and Both Trudy and Sonny finally focused on her. Trudy's face was filled with hurt and anger, while Sonny's looked angered and confused, and then it switched to angered and shock when Catherine slapped him. "How dare you play games with me like that."

"Oh, somebody's playing games here, Sister, but it sure as hell ain't me," Sonny barked out angrily and Trudy looked to him and she knew Sonny well enough to know that he was pissed at Catherine, and more so by what she had said than by her hitting him. "I thought you said you were off the drugs, but clearly you're high if you remembered what happened this afternoon as us making out and nearly making love. You kissed me, I stopped you," He then turned and looked directly at Trudy as he continued to speak. "End of the story." And Trudy believed him.

"Whatever," Catherine said as she turned to leave. She knew that scene had probably been enough for Mickey to know who the target was. "I'm leaving," She then walked away. Sonny had no intention of chasing after her after the stunt she had just pulled he was now thinking he would have to rethink what Trudy had told him about Catherine possibly scamming him.

"Dance with me," Sonny commanded as he moved to Trudy and grabbed her in his arms, not giving her a chance to reply. "You put on a nice show there, darlin, and your plan worked."

"What are you talking about?" She played dumb and he chuckled at her.

"You're really going to pretend that that little dance wasn't for me, to get my attention, make me jealous?" He asked, "Well, it worked."

"Sonny, I didn't even know you were here with your new girlfriend," Trudy lied as she rolled her eyes a bit for good measure.

"You're my girlfriend," He proclaimed. "And I don't care what you say or what Looney Tunes might think," He added as he jerked his head the way Catherine had left. Trudy snorted out a small laugh to the nickname he had given Catherine. "Trudy, I swear to you, nothing happened between Catherine and me. She did kiss me and I will admit for a second I was tempted," He said and Trudy shoved him off and he stumbled back a step. "It was more like a millisecond really. But then I realized there was only one woman I want, and it's not Catherine. And it's not Caitlin either," He said and Trudy gasped a little at hearing those words. "It's you Trudy, only you. I love you baby and I don't want to lose you," Sonny professed and then he frowned up a bit as he looked down at the left side of his jacket, which he opened a bit and Trudy watched in horror as a red stain suddenly appeared on the white shirt he wore beneath the white linen blazer he had on, and the red stain slowly grew bigger and bigger.

"Oh my God, Sonny!" Trudy cried out as she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him just as he began to crumble to his knees. "SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she hoped to not be drowned out by the loud music. She then focused back down to Sonny, who seemed to be shocked by the fact that he had just been shot. Trudy placed her right hand over the wound and pressed down, while she used her left arm to hold Sonny's head as he now lay cradled in her arms. "Sonny, look at me, just stay with me ok? SOMEBODY HELP ME! CALL FOR HELP, PLEASE!" She cried out again as her tears started to blur her vision. This time the patrons near them had stopped dancing as they finally noticed the man lying on the floor bleeding. Gina had also rushed over.

"Oh God," Gina exclaimed but then ran to the nearby bar to make the call for an ambulance. Trudy felt a little relief knowing for sure now that help would be coming.

"Help is coming, Sonny, so you just hold on, all right?" She spoke to him as she rocked him gently and kept the pressure on his wound.

"Tru-Tudy," He panted out. His skin had already paled a couple of shades and sweat beaded all over his face. But it was the blue hue now covering his lips that scared Trudy the most.

"Don't talk, don't exert your energy like that, ok? Just keep looking at me, baby, and stay with me please,"

"I could … l-look … at you … for-forever, so …beautiful," He hissed out and then fell unconscious.

"No, no, no, Sonny, wake up," Trudy called to him as she shook him slightly but he didn't respond. "Sonny, stay with me baby, please, please stay with me," She cried to him as she shook him more. "PLEASE GOD HELP ME!" She screamed out as feelings of fear, hopelessness, and helplessness consumed her.

* * *

Song: Love you Down by Ready for the world

More to come...


	20. Chapter 20

"Gina!" Tubbs called out to her as he stepped from the elevator on the floor that he had been told that Sonny had been taken to. For surgery. Gina had been in the corridor near the waiting area where she was getting coffee for both her and Trudy. "How's Sonny?" He asked as he now stood right next to Gina where he had placed a supportive hand on her back.

"We haven't gotten any updates yet," Gina answered. "He's been in surgery for over an hour now."

"Well, what happened?" He continued his interrogation. "I was just at the scene, CSI is all over it collecting evidence. Even Castillo was there"

"I honestly, don't know what happened," She spoke as she shook her head a little. "One moment Sonny and Trudy were out on the dance floor having some kind of tiff, then the next Trudy was screaming for help and Sonny was lying in her arms bleeding from a gunshot wound. Before it happened, I heard nothing, saw no threat at all, but the music was very loud and the place was packed."

"Well, we found a witness. Some waitress, apparently, she was standing right beside the guy who was posing as one of the waiters," Tubbs stated. "She saw him hiding the gun under the tray he had been holding."

"That's great, was she able to give a description of the guy?" Gina asked excitedly.

"They were taking her downtown before I left, getting her with a sketch artist," Tubbs said as his eyes looked across the corridor they stood in and landed on a very sad looking Trudy, who sat in the waiting area and looked completely despondent to her surroundings. "How is she holding up?" He asked as he nodded his head at her. Gina followed his gaze and then frowned a bit as she looked at her partner and close friend.

"Hanging by a thread," She answered, took a deep breath, straightened more upright, and then walked back into the waiting area with Tubbs close behind her. "Trudy, look who's here," Gina spoke softly as she held out the cup of coffee she had gotten for Trudy. "And here I got you some coffee," Trudy looked up at Tubbs and then down at the coffee. She reached out to grab the cup but then noticed her hands which were both covered with Sonny's dried blood. Her hands trembled as she turned them over and stared down at them in horror as fresh tears dropped from her eyes. Gina instantly picked up on her friend's distress and she handed the cups of coffee to Tubbs and then grasped Trudy's hands in hers. "Hey, why don't we go and get you cleaned up a bit, okay?" She gently coaxed but Trudy shook her head to the idea.

"No, I want to be here when Sonny comes out of surgery," Trudy replied. "I can't leave until I know how he's doing, that he's going to be ok."

"All right," Gina said as she nodded her understanding. "Well, I'm going to go see if I can get you some wet towels so you can clean up a bit, but Tubbs will be here with you," Gina then reached up and brushed some of Trudy soft, thick hair from her face.

"That's right, I'm right here with you, baby doll," Tubbs reassured and Gina gave him a nod, stood, and left the room to head to the nurse's station.' "Sonny's gonna be fine, Trudy, just fine. He's the toughest and most stubborn S.O.B I know," Tubbs said as he wrapped his arm around her and Trudy smiled a little at his encouraging words, which she thought was very true of Sonny.

"Crockett?" A male voice called out and both Tubbs and Trudy snapped their eyes up and jumped from their seat.

"Here," Trudy spoke out as they moved to where the doctor was as he stood there covered in bloody scrubs. "How's Sonny?" She asked as she clutched her hands so tightly together that her nails were digging painfully into her skin.

"Well, he made it through surgery fine," The doctor announced, "But…" He paused as he collected his thoughts. He had to avert his eyes from Trudy's eyes, which held such a look of hope he couldn't bear it given the grave situation. "If he has any family; living parents, children … You should call them now. We did all we could but his prognosis doesn't look good. I'm sorry," The doctor said and then walked off back the way he had come. Gina hurried over to where Tubbs stood holding a crying Trudy against his chest.

"What happened, was that Sonny's doctor?" She asked as she looked from a distraught Trudy up to Tubbs, who was clenching his jaws. "Is Sonny ok?"

"He made it through surgery," Tubbs was the one to answer because Trudy appeared to be in the midst of a breakdown. "But it doesn't look good, we need to call Caroline and Billy."

* * *

Once Sonny had been brought to the ICU area he had been placed in a private room with a guard posted outside, which was normal procedure given that he was a cop and they hadn't yet caught the person who had tried to kill him.

Trudy nearly crumbled to the floor when she had entered his room to find Sonny hooked up to so many machines and monitors, particularly the ventilator that was breathing for him. Had it not been for Tubbs and Gina both being on either side of her giving her support she would have hit the floor. Now, she sat close at his bedside, with his hand gripped snugly inside hers. Tubbs and Gina stayed with her until they had been called away by Castillo as he had wanted all hands on deck to help find the shooter. Castillo hadn't bothered to request Trudy as he was well aware of her personal relationship with Sonny. He also knew well about Trudy's stubbornness and determination and knew she would have probably told him to go to hell and then quit the job had he told her to leave Sonny to work the case.

"Hey baby," Trudy spoke softly to Sonny as she lovingly stroked his hand while keeping her eyes on his face to see if he had any reaction or indication he was waking up. He remained still. "You made it through surgery with flying colors, but now you just have to wake up. Okay?" She said as she sniffed back tears. "Uhm, we called Caroline and Billy, she said they would be on the next flight from Atlanta," This made her fall apart because it was a reminder to her that the doctors had no hope of him recovering. He settled her head down upon his thigh, buried her face against him a cried a little. "You can't do this to me, Sonny. You can't tell me you love me and want a life with me, and then leave me like this," Trudy said mournfully but then snapped her head up upon hearing the door open slightly.

"Detective Joplin," The younger officer who had been stationed outside Sonny's door called out to her. "There's a young lady out here, she claims she's detective Crockett's sister-in-law," He stated and Trudy's face frowned up a bit. She then turned back to Sonny, kissed the hand she had been holding, released it and then moved to exit the door. She found Catherine standing just a little down the corridor from where Sonny's room was.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" Trudy asked in a snappy tone.

"I was outside the club waiting on the cab I called when I saw the ambulance arrive," She answered truthfully about what she had seen. "Then I saw them rushing Sonny away and heard some of the patrons standing around saying that he had gotten shot. I called your station house and they told me the hospital he was taken to," This knowledge enraged Trudy and when she found out who was divulging such information she'd have their heads. "I came right over. How is he?"

"He was shot, but he is going to be fine," Trudy answered as she lifted her head a bit as if by saying it she was speaking it into reality.

"Really? The doctor I spoke to said that he likely wouldn't make it through the night and if he did it would surely be a miracle," Catherine said and Trudy scowled at the shorter woman before her.

"Well, you heard wrong, he's going to be just fine," Trudy stated again. It angered her that Catherine was able to get such private information about Sonny, though she knew that technically, Catherine would be considered 'family' as she was Sonny's sister-in-law.

"That's good to hear. I was so worried the whole way here," Catherine replied as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Can I see him?"

"No," Trudy spoke quickly and coldly. "Until we find the person who did this no one outside of his 'immediate' family and the police will be able to see him. Sorry, your being his 'ex' sister-in-law isn't immediate enough."

"I see, well would it be ok if I stay here in the waiting room, so I can be close and get updates on how he's doing?" Catherine asked. "One of the nurse's told me where the hospital chapel is, it's right on this floor. I am going to go there to pray for Sonny now," She added and a part of Trudy softened a bit. The gesture really touched her.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you to do."

"Of course," Catherine said with a nod, "And will you keep me updated about Sonny?"

"Yeah, sure I will," Trudy said and Catherine tossed her a slight nod and she then turned and headed off back down the corridor. Trudy watched her until she rounded the corner and then she walked back into Sonny's room and found he was still lying prone in the bed, hooked up to the machines, just as she had left him. She didn't immediately retake the chair at his bedside, but instead, she moved to the only window in the room and stared out of it. "Catherine was just here," She spoke out as if she were having one of her usual conversations with Sonny like they'd have after work when they were snuggled up in bed together. "Something about that woman just rubs me the wrong way," She declared. "No, it is not me being jealous," She said with a slight smile and spoke as if she were actually replying to something Sonny had said. Her smile instantly faltered when she turned to look at him and realized it had been in her head. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she made her way back to his bedside, sat down, and once again grasped his hand inside hers. "James Crockett, if you die I will never, ever forgive you," She sobbed out. "I swear to God I will hate you forever," Her shoulders shook as her tears overtook her, she closed her eyes and silently prayed as she rubbed her free hand across her chest as if in an attempt to ease some physical pain she felt there. It took her a few seconds to notice that there was a strong grip on her hand. She snapped her eyes open and locked them down to where she was holding Sonny's hand and she saw that he was squeezing her hand. She then lifted her eyes and brown eyes locked on to green eyes. "Sonny," She breathed out with a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was a miracle according to several of the doctors who had stopped in, most of them only because they had to see for themselves the 'miracle patient' as they had dubbed Sonny. Within an hour of his awakening, they had removed the breathing tube and he was sitting up a little in the bed, very animated and talking, even begging for a smoke. Trudy hadn't left his side and took to being his personal nurse, getting him water, fluffing his pillows, and his favorite part, giving him toe-curling kisses. Sonny would try to latch on and deepened the kisses but she easily brushed him off and in his still weakened state he couldn't put up much of a fight. Currently, his room was filled with his friends and co-workers; Tubbs, Gina, and Switek all gathered around his bed chatting with him. The amicable moment ended when a stoic-looking Castillo entered the room with his hands buried in his pants pockets. All eyes fell to him.

"Welcome back," He addressed Sonny.

"Thanks," Sonny replied.

"Tubbs, Trudy," Castillo then said before he turned and walked out again. Over the years they had all gotten used to Castillo's cold, and standoffish manners.

"I'll be right back," Trudy said as she got up from her spot on the bed, nestled at Sonny's side. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and then made her way to the door where Tubbs was waiting.

"You plan on doing this every couple of years?" She heard Switek jokingly ask Sonny as she exited the room with Tubbs. Once they joined Castillo in the corridor he turned to face them.

"We've found Sonny's shooter," Castillo proclaimed. "The waitress was able to give a very detailed description to the sketch artist. We gave the sketch to several news outlets who showed it. It didn't take long before we got a tip, and we picked the guy up at the airport," He said as he dropped his eyes down to the dingy looking linoleum floors "He was readying to board the next flight to Glasgow, Scotland," This news immediately made alarms go off in both Trudy and Tubbs' heads.

"Scotland?" Tubbs repeated.

"The perp is named Mickey McGregor, he's from Scotland here with a tourist visa," Castillo continued. "As soon as he was apprehended he gave up his partner, the person he claims was really behind the shooting."

"Catherine," Trudy hissed out as she took off running down the corridor and a baffled Tubbs gave chase. She had stopped briefly at the nurse's station to get directions to the hospital chapel and that was where they found Catherine seated in one of the pews. Trudy stepped to her and at seeing her Catherine stood and faced her.

"Is there a change in Sonny's condition?" Catherine asked her face showing faux concern. In reply, Trudy gave her a quick right punch to the face and a loud crack filled the quiet room so loud that the other patrons inside turned to the commotion.

"You bitch," Trudy spat as Catherine was doubled over while she clutched at her bleeding nose, which was also broken. Before Trudy could get in another swing Tubbs intervened and pulled her back.

"Yeah, there's been a change he's awake and the doctors are saying it's a miracle, but he's going to be just fine no thanks to you and your pal Mickey McGregor," Tubbs stated and Catherine's face pale three shades lighter as her eyes doubled in size. "That's right we have him in custody and he's singing like a bird, and you're under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer," He added as he reached out and grasped Catherine's arm and pulled her from the pew. "You have the right to remain silent…"

Trudy had escorted Catherine and Tubbs down to the police waiting in the lobby of the Hospital to ensure that she was cuffed and hauled to jail. Tubbs stayed behind to make sure the officers had specific details on how to handle Catherine when they took her in and booked her, and Trudy went back up to Sonny's room. She had arrived in time to see Gina and Switek saying their goodnights. Castillo had updated them all on the new development and then had left before she had arrived back.

"You take it easy all right?" Gina spoke gently to Sonny and then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, ma'am," Sonny replied.

"Glad you're going to be sticking around with us for a while longer," Switek threw in as he stood at the foot of the bed. He reached down and patted Sonny's leg and then he and Gina made their way to the door where Trudy stood. Gina gave Trudy a tight hug and told her to call her if she needed anything and then they left.

"Come here you," Sonny commanded and with a smile, Trudy obliged him as she moved to the bed and took a seat on the bed next to him.

"You look so tired," She spoke in a gently low tone as she reached out and brushed some of the hair on his forehead to the side. "You should try to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," He assured her. "This is just the look of a man who was shot and nearly died," He joked and then immediately regretted it when he saw her clamp her eyes shut as her face looked pained by the thought of it. "Hey, I'm sorry that was a stupid and very bad joke."

"But you did almost die Sonny," She spoke as fresh tears rolled out. "I thought I had lost you. Do you know how pissed I would have been at you if you had died?" She asked and he chuckled through the pain in his chest because he could actually picture it.

"But I didn't die, I'm right here baby," He said as she grasped her hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "You know we should probably get married so if I do die on duty you'd at least get my pension," He threw out and she rolled her eyes a bit and then focused down at their entwined hands.

"Please don't even joke about that," She said.

"I was only partially joking, Darlin," He replied and caused her to raise her eyes to look up at him. Her mouth fell open and a gasp escaped when her eyes honed in on Sonny's right hand, which he held up and had the beautiful diamond engagement ring he had gotten her a few weeks back, slid onto his right pinky finger. He had been carrying it around with him since he bought it and had gotten one of the nurses to retrieve it for him before Trudy had returned. Trudy covered her mouth with both hands as she stared at the ring in disbelief. "Well, say something. Typically, a yes or no is needed," Sonny joked but in truth, he was very nervous and scared that she would say no.

"Yes," Trudy finally answered through her shocked state. Her answer made a big smile spread across Sonny's face.

"Yeah?" He asked just to make sure he heard her correctly, and she held out her hand to him so he could put the ring on her.

"Yes," She repeated as he slid the ring on the appropriate finger. She lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers a little and then smiled broadly at how beautiful the ring was and how it seemed to perfectly fit her finger and complement her skin. "It's beautiful Sonny."

"Not as beautiful as you," He replied and then made a disgusted face. "My God, did I really just say that?" He questioned and Trudy giggled. "Darlin, you have turned me into a real sap."

"Ain't love grand," Tubbs' voice ended the moment as he had entered just as Sonny mentioned being a sap for love.

"Hey, Rico, dust off your tux because she said yes," Sonny said with a proud smile.

"Congratulations!" Tubbs roared as he stepped to Trudy, hugged her shoulders, and placed a kiss on her temple. He then reached over and carefully shook Sonny's hand. "I hate to be the bearer of any bad news on this most joyous occasion, but I thought you'd both like to know that Catherine is being taken in and booked. She's, of course, denying everything, but Mickey is telling it all."

"I can't believe I was such a sucker," Sonny said as he clenched his jaws in anger. "There is one good thing that did come out of meeting her though."

"What?" Tubbs asked as he and Trudy looked at him both curious to hear what that good thing was.

"She helped me to find closure and reconcile Caitlin's death. She was literally offering me an opportunity to have the life I missed out on with Caitlin, at least I'm sure that was her plan all in the hopes it would help her get her hands on Caitlin's estate. But all it did was make me realize that I didn't want that life, my life with Caitlin, anymore," He confessed surprising mostly himself with his words. "Caitlin and I had good times, happy memories that I will always treasure. I mean, I did love her very much, but … I wasn't really happy with her because she wasn't happy with me being a cop, and I was becoming resentful of her for that. Comparing those times with Caitlin to what I now have with you," He looked directly at Trudy who was looking back at him, "I'm happier now and I wouldn't trade 'right now' with that past, not even if somehow Caitlin herself was resurrected and walked through that door. I'd still choose you," Sonny declared with the goofiest of smiled on his face and Trudy wiped at the tears she hadn't even realized was falling and sniffed back the rest.

"Yep, you're a sap," Trudy said repeating his earlier statement as Tubbs nodded his head in agreement and all three started to laugh.

* * *

 **3 weeks** later

* * *

It had been a near hour wait before she had come down and was seated before him. The sight of her now really angered and disgusted him which made him sad because he was sure his experience with her had somehow tarnished his memories of Caitlin. He didn't speak at first. He simply slid the folder he had brought with him over to her and waited. After a moment's pause she opened the folder and begun to read through the file inside, it was then that he started to talk.

"That's Caitlin's will," Sonny said as Catherine continued to read the file in shock. "I finally decided to sell the house and so I went through and packed up her things. That's when I found the will. Judging by the date she made it out long before we even met and never got around to changing it after we were married. She left half of her worldly possessions to her mother, Meredith Davies, and the other half to her sister, Catherine Davies," He spoke and the tears fell from Catherine's eyes as she had read this for herself. "So, you see you've thrown your entire life away for nothing. Hell, I didn't want any of her estate and when you walked through the door I had already decided that you should have it, then you told me about your mother and well I knew she should get half of it. I was going to give it all to you anyway, Catherine. I checked and the estate is now worth $6 million. $3 million will go to your mother back in Scotland and $3 million in an account for you. It's all yours to enjoy once you're release in what, 50 years?" Sonny couldn't help the gloating smile on his face as he stood, walked out, and left a stunned and bawling Catherine seated still reading over the files in complete disbelief.

* * *

 _I think it's time to wrap this one up, at least this chapter of what may become a serial. More to come..._


	21. Chapter 21:Epilogue

**Author's Note:** _Well, this is the end of this chapter of the story. I just might this as a Serial. It has truly been so much fun writing this, which can be attested by how fast I cranked it out. Seriously, I have stories which have sat for over a decade now unfinished :D. Thank you all for the reviews, I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this story and will come back for the next one ;)_

* * *

The section of the beach had been cleared and quarantined off which left it a beautiful and romantic setting. The only thing in the ocean was a single boat that was docked near the shore. The sun hung low in the sky as it was close to sunset, but there was still plenty of light to illuminate the festivities.

"Usually this would be when I would ask the happy couple if they had written their own vows," The priest had said from his place under the archway that had been built for the occasion, which looked like a larger bouquet of white lilies and white roses, with hints of baby's breath flowers. "However," The Priest continued. "I was told, and I quote, 'Forget all that stuff padre. Let's just get to the I dos, the kissing, and the Honeymoon. And if you can legally bypass all the other stuff so we can just get to the Honeymoon I'd be fine with that too.' End quote," He said and everyone laughed out at those words. "Now having seen the beautiful bride, I do not fault you, son," The Priest said with a smile to Trudy and then winked at Sonny, who both stood before him at the altar, face to face while holding each other's hands. Sonny wore a white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit, and with matching white pants. Trudy wore a white bikini and a beautiful sheer white dress over it. Both stood bare feet in the sand, surrounded by a handful of their friends and family as they readied to take their wedding vows. "So, without further ado. James Crockett, do you take Trudy Joplin to be your wife?" The priest asked as he focused on Sonny.

"I sure do," Sonny replied as his shining eyes locked onto Trudy while his face held a wide happy smile. Trudy smiled back at him so hard her cheeks were starting to get sore.

"Please place the ring on her finger," The priest instructed and Sonny released Trudy's hand and turned to were both Tubbs and his son Billy stood beside him. Billy handed him the ring with a pleased smile on his face and Sonny took the ring and then leaned over and placed a kiss on his boy's head. He then turned back to Trudy and slid the engraved gold band on her finger, and then grasped her hands again.

"Now, Trudy-"

"I do," She quickly said and cut off the Priest.

"Well, that's good to know but you have to let me finish the question first," The Priest teased her and she giggled as everyone else laughed at her over-enthusiasm.

"Sorry," She said coyly as she briefly looked over at the Priest and then back at Sonny who chuckled at her while squeezing her hand a little more tightly.

"Trudy Joplin, do you take James Crockett to be your husband?"

"I do," She repeated.

"Please place the ring on his finger," She let go of Sonny's hands and turn to Gina who was at her side. Gina handed her the ring and she sent her dear friend a look of pride. Trudy then turned back to Sonny and slid the ring onto his finger. And they rejoined hands again.

"Because they have exchanged their vows before God and these witnesses, have pledged their commitment each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by exchanging rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride,"

"Finally," Sonny barked out with a chuckle and again caused laughter to erupt from the others. He yanked Trudy right up against him, dipped her a little and kissed her soundly. "Hello, Mrs. Crockett," He whispered to her and she beamed brightly at him and giggled because she truly loved the sound of that name. "Let's get out of here," He said as he sat her back upon the sand and then with her hand in his he sprinted to the ocean as he pulled an eager Trudy along behind him.

"Wait," Gina yelled after them." You didn't toss the bouquet," She said as she held up the gorgeous arrangement.

"You keep it," Trudy yelled back just as she and Sonny stopped just at the shoreline where he pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the sand and she freed herself of the sheer dress and tossed it away too. Then they jumped through the small waves hitting the shore, still hand in hand, until they were deep enough in the water and then they both swam to Sonny's boat that was anchored close by.

Gina moved over to where Tubbs stood and they both waved at the boat.

"Where did they say they were sailing to again?" Tubbs asked Gina who had looped her arm in his and rested her head against his shoulder.

"The Bahamas," She answered as she sighed dreamily while they continued watching Sonny's boat. They stood there for a good five minutes before a thought occurred to Tubbs.

"Wait, why aren't they sailing away yet?" He wondered out loud and Gina chuckled a bit as she let go of his arm.

"Why do you think?" She asked and when he turned baffled eyes upon her she simply waggled her brows at him in reply.

"Ohh," Tubs said and then laughed as realization struck him, then he shook his head a bit.

"C'mon, let's stop being voyeurs and go eat, drink and dance up at the reception hall. It's pretty snazzy and I know because I put it all together myself," Gina said as she turned and pulled Tubbs along with her. "Let the lovebirds consummate their marriage in peace."

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **until next time...**


End file.
